Fascinação
by Siy Simon
Summary: Um olhar e a emoção. Desejo e Sedução. A dor e a Traição. Sonho e Amor. Uma esperança e uma lágrima. O fim e o início. Angústias e segredos. Sonho e Amor. Os extremos de uma fascinação de amor.
1. Um olhar e a emoção

**Um olhar e a emoção**

A noite estava agradável na cidade de Londres. O tempo estava ameno, com alguma brisa fria de vez em quando, e em uma rua do bairro mais luxuoso da cidade o cheiro de lírios invadia o ar inevitavelmente. O movimento era intenso em frente à mansão Malfoy. Vários carros chegavam trazendo pessoas importantes da sociedade elegantemente vestidas e com sorrisos de orgulho e altivez estampados na cara. A noite era de festa. Cada pessoa que chegava ao local se impressionava com a bela decoração do lugar. Os lírios estavam espalhados pelo bem cuidado jardim que circundava a mansão, algumas velas iluminavam o lugar o que dava um aspecto romântico e ao mesmo tempo sombrio, os caminhos eram de blocos de pedras coloridos e havia alguns bancos de pedra bem talhados e bem postos embaixo de frondosas árvores, tudo era simplesmente encantador. A decoração da mansão era luxuosa, podia-se ver ouro na maioria dos objetos da casa cujos pisos eram de madeira impecavelmente encerada e as paredes eram brancas com detalhes dourados ou quadros lindíssimos. O bom gosto e a elegância eram evidentes, bem como a posição social dos anfitriões. O saguão era grande e aconchegante, uma banda tocava algumas musicas dançantes ao canto e algumas pessoas dançavam. Os homens estavam impecáveis em seus ternos pretos e as mulheres disputavam quem era a mais bonita com seus longos vestidos de gala e as jóias mais caras que possuíam. O champanhe era servido por garçons juntamente com alguns salgados. Mais atrás tinha a sala de janta com uma imensa mesa com louça de porcelana e taças de cristal onde seria servido o jantar.

Harry Potter e sua esposa Virginia Potter chegaram a festa exatamente as 20:00 h, meia depois do horário de inicio da comemoração, como mandava a etiqueta. Iam de braços cruzados e observavam admirados, como todos que chegavam, o lugar onde se encontravam. Harry Potter era um famoso e respeitado médico da alta sociedade. Era o único herdeiro de toda a fortuna da família Potter, tinha ficado órfão de pai e mãe aos 11 anos e sem saber o que fazer havia sido amparado pela família Weasley, amigos de seus pais com quem passou a viver. Abandonou a mansão onde vivia com os pais, era tão bonita e elegante como a dos Malfoy, e foi viver na casa dos Weasleys que eram de classe media. Molly e Arthur Weasley eram pra ele como pais, bem como Ronald e Virginia eram como seus irmãos, viveram assim ate que ele fosse pra faculdade de Medicina e Ronald, com todo o esforço dos pais, fosse cursar Direito em Paris. Harry havia oferecido dinheiro pros estudos do amigo, quase irmão, mas eles haviam recusado, jamais haviam aceitado dinheiro de Harry, arcando com todas as despesas desde que ele havia ido morar com eles. A principio a separação havia sido dolorosa, mas como ele dividiu o quarto com Ronald enquanto estavam na faculdade, tudo tinha sido mais fácil. Dividiram o quarto ainda com mais dois rapazes, Draco Malfoy e Cedrico Digorry. Ele e Cedrico haviam feito Medicina enquanto que Ronald e Draco cursaram Direito. Ambos compartilharam durante cinco anos suas vidas e podiam dizer que se tornaram grandes amigos. Quando retornaram da França, logo foram introduzidos na sociedade por serem todos de posses e graduados, assim passaram a conhecer muitas pessoas que acabaram por se tornarem seus clientes. Nesse ambiente Ronald havia conhecido Luna Lovegood, filha de um dos mais conceituados arquitetos do país, e apaixonaram-se, vindo a constituir matrimônio quatro meses após o regresso, agora esperavam ansiosos pelo primeiro filho. Harry também se casara, quando voltou de Paris não conseguiu ver Virginia, irmã de Ronald e filha dos Weasleys, como irmã como sempre havia sido antes, apaixonou-se por ela e descobrindo-se correspondido casaram no mesmo dia em que Ronald e Luna. Após o casamento dos filhos os Weasley haviam se mudado para uma vila um pouco distante de Londres já que as posses que tinham permitia que vivessem tranqüilos no campo, saindo de seu lar algumas vezes apenas para ir ate a cidade ver os filhos, ou estes iam até eles. Cedrico não tinha ficado no país, tinha viajado para a china, com os pais, que eram ricos comerciantes. Soubera que o amigo havia casado por lá com uma jovem filha de amigos do pai e que havia retornado a apenas uma semana a Londres, mas ainda não tinha reencontrado o amigo, com certeza ele havia sido convidado, Draco não esqueceria do amigo, seria bom reencontra-lo após mais de 1 ano sem se virem. Na verdade, ate Draco ele pouco via, trabalhava bastante pelo prazer em ajudar e gostava de ficar ao lado da esposa, a quem amava intensamente, não gostava das festas da corte e Virginia também era moça discreta e não lhe agradavam festejos alem dos da família.

Finalmente os Potter chegaram ao hall e foram imediatamente recebidos por Narcisa e Lucius Malfoy, pais de Draco. Narcisa era mulher fina e elegante, seu corpo esbelto, cabelos longos e loiros, olhos azuis, pele macia, perfume francês e um vestido de fino tecido davam-lhe ar aristocrata, bem como ao marido, também loiro, olhos azuis e porte forte, olhar endurecido. Após as saudações dirigiram-se para onde estavam Ronald e sua esposa Luna iniciando agradável conversa.

- Esta muito elegante Luna! Encantadora como sempre. – Harry disse galante enquanto beijava a mão da esposa do marido, sabia que Ronald era ciumento – Luna tinha cabelos loiros brancos, olhos azuis vivo, pele muito branca, estatura media, corpo esbelto e magro, jeito doce e delicado. Ela usava um delicado vestido azul que combinava com seus olhos e sua pele, era longo de corte delicado caindo bem com a barriga de seis meses de gravidez.

- Potter, você esta exagerando! – Ronald respondeu com visível nervosismo. Seu rosto havia ficado levemente vermelho como seus cabelos. Ronald era ruivo, olhos azuis, alto e forte, elegante e inteligente, muito bonito e admirado pelas mulheres. Harry via os olhares de algumas delas na direção do amigo.

- Você também esta muito elegante Ronald, deixe de ser ciumento, será que não vê que só estou dizendo que Luna ficou mais linda grávida. – disse Harry ao amigo com um sorriso divertido.

- Não sou ciumento Harry! E você não precisa ficar elogiando minha esposa desse jeito, sei que faz isso só pra me irritar – retrucou Ronald parecendo perplexo com a afirmação do amigo.

- Oh não! Que engano o meu em pensar isso de você! - Harry riu com gosto enquanto tirava os óculos para enxugar os olhos. Ele tinha pele clara, cabelos escuros desgrenhados e olhos verdes vivo, era alto, não tanto quanto Ronald, porte atlético e também muito admirado pela ala feminina.

- Parem já os dois! Nem aqui vocês se comportam? – Virginia disse com leve irritação. Ela era ruiva como Ronald, cabelos lisos e longos, abaixo dos ombros, olhos azuis mais claros que os do irmão, pele clara com algumas sardas distribuídas, estatura media, traços delicados embora sua expressão fosse seria, cintura fina, embora fosse magra tinha um corpo tipo violão, pele macia e cheirosa. Usava um vestido vermelho que lhe caia muito bem combinando com os cabelos e a pele, era sem duvida uma das mulheres mais bonitas da festa, se não fosse a mais. Os homens presentes dirigiam-lhe olhares furtivos de curiosidade e interesse, visto que Virginia pouco freqüentava as festas sociais e por ser inegável sua beleza.

Harry apertou-lhe na cintura e beijou-lhe delicadamente a face enquanto Ronald fazia o mesmo com Luna. Virginia sentiu-se levemente tonta.

- Vou ao toalete amor. – Virginia informou o marido que assentiu.

- Acompanho você Virginia. – Luna prontificou-se ao que Ronald olhou-a meio de lado não querendo solta-lá ate que ela delicadamente se desfez dos braços do marido.

- Não é necessário Luna. – Virginia disse sorrindo amavelmente.

- Eu a acompanharei, preciso ir ate lá mesmo. – ele disse alisando a barriga.

Contrariada, Virginia deixou-se acompanhar pela cunhada. Na verdade pretendia ir sozinha, não ao toalete, queria sair daquele lugar e ir ate os jardins tomar um pouco de ar, sozinha para pensar no que estava acontecendo. Fazia alguns dias que ela sentia pequenas tonturas e enjôos, desconfiava de uma gravidez, mas não queria dizer ainda por medo de estar enganada. Também não gostava daquelas festas onde a maioria das pessoas lhe via como uma interesseira que deu o golpe do baú no herdeiro da família Potter, sim porque ela sabia que era assim que eles pensavam embora ficassem com sorrisos para ela. Falsos! Era o que eles eram. Hipócritas! Ela havia casado com Harry por amor, ele sempre soube de suas condições e fora ele quem se declarara primeiro. Detestava aquelas mulheres de pose que a olhavam como superiores e aqueles homens que a desejam despudoradamente com o olhar. Chegou ao banheiro com a cunhada e fingiu retocar a maquiagem enquanto ela foi até a cabine, conversaram banalidades e quando terminaram seguiram rumo ao salão para encontrarem os maridos.

Harry esperou ate que elas se afastassem para pegar taças de champanhe para ele e o amigo e atormentar mais Ronald dizendo o quanto ele era ciumento. Estavam discutindo baixinho e disfarçadamente quando Cedrico juntou-se ao grupo, ele era alto e forte, cabelos castanho claro elegantemente penteados, olhos azuis muito claros, quase cinzas e pele clara, muito atraente, algumas pessoas olhavam curiosas para onde eles estavam.

- Harry e Ronald, quanto tempo - ele foi logo envolvido pelo abraçado saudoso dos amigos.

- Cedrico! Como estas? – fora Harry quem perguntara.

- Bem, muito bem amigos! Desisti de exercer Medicina como Ronald, i isso aconteceu quando viajei pra China com meus pais, interessei-me pelo trabalho dele e tornei-me comerciante! Casei-me na china com uma jovem que é de uma família amiga de meus pais e agora voltei para ficar de vez em Londres. Essa e minha esposa, Cho Chang Diggory.

Imediatamente uma jovem oriental saiu de trás dele. Ela tinha cabelos negros e lisos cuidadosamente presos em um coque, olhos escuros, pele pouco morena, era baixa diante de Cedrico, usava um vestido com estilo chinês que lhe emoldurara bem o corpo e lhe diferenciava das demais damas do lugar.

- Como vai Senhora! Ronald Weasley – Ronald cumprimentara-a primeiro pegando-lhe a mão e beijando-a sem tocar os lábios.

- Harry Potter. Como vai? – Harry pegou-lhe a mão e beijou-a tocando os lábios delicadamente ao que ele pode perceber que a esposa do amigo estremeceu. Ele mesmo havia estremecido com o toque dela, não entendia o que se passava com ele, mas sentiu-se atraído por aquela jovem.

- Ah, essa é minha esposa Luna! – Ronald apresentava a mulher que havia acabado de se aproximar com Virginia – Este é meu amigo Cedrico de quem lhe falei, dividiu quarto conosco em Paris.

- Como vai Senhora? Es encantadora! Ainda mais com esta barriga! – Cedrico pegou-lhe a mão e beijou-a sem tocar os lábios, ele estava ansioso por conhecer a jovem ruiva que acompanhava a esposa do amigo.

- Esta é Virginia, minha irmã e esposa do Harry – Ronald também disse ao notar que o amigo parecera esquecer que a mulher estava ali.

- Encantado em conhecê-la Senhora Potter – Cedrico disse galante o que fez com que Virginia corasse.

O grupo iniciou uma alegre conversa sobre os tempos da faculdade enquanto as mulheres demonstravam interesse em ouvi-los e vez ou outra diziam algo. Harry trocava olhares furtivos com Cho enquanto conversavam e embora soubessem que o que faziam era errado, não conseguiam dominar a atração que sentiam. Cedrico também procurava Virginia com os olhos embora tentasse se controlar, nunca havia se encantado com outra mulher antes, tinha certeza que amava Cho. Virginia parecia alheia ao que se passava, o que ela queria era voltar pra casa, não se sentia realmente bem, estava sentindo-se mais tonta e ainda tinha um aperto no coração, pressentia que algo iria acontecer, mas não sabia o que. Ronald e Luna pareciam não perceber já que estavam mais preocupados em acariciar a barriga de Luna e conversar com o bebê.

Draco Malfoy estava satisfeito com a festa em sua mansão. Tudo estava saindo como o planejado e a alta sociedade havia sido convidada e comparecido. Era sua festa de noivado! Talvez por isso todas aquelas pessoas estivessem ali, nem ele mesmo acreditava, logo ele que sempre fora galanteador, sempre estivera com muitas mulheres, agora se uniria a uma apenas. A esse pensamento ele riu enquanto ajeitava a gravata. Jamais seria de uma única mulher! Embora fosse casar, não amava Hermione, não creditava no amor, e tudo o que ele queria com esse casamento era uma esposa bonita, inteligente e rica que pudesse lhe dar um herdeiro e manter as aparências da sociedade, por isso escolheu Hermione, as outras eram levianas e fúteis demais para ser a Sra. Malfoy, enquanto que Hermione era discreta, sóbria e equilibrada em tudo que fazia. Terminou de arrumar-se com aprumo, estava impecável naquelas vestes negras que ele tanto gostava. Elas contrastavam com a pele pálida dele, os cabelos loiros claríssimos com algumas mexas que teimavam em cair sobre seus olhos, os olhos azuis acinzentados, nariz afilado, lábios vermelhos, alto, porte atlético, longe se fazia notar, era um homem muito atraente e cobiçado.

Ele saiu do quarto e encontrou Hermione do topo da escada para descerem juntos. Hermione era sua noiva, uma jovem de pele clara, cabelos castanhos e encaracolados que lhe emolduravam o rosto fino e de traços delicados que tinha uma expressão de mulher madura. Era alta e esbelta, elegantemente vestida. Filha de um famoso engenheiro era a herdeira de grande fortuna, alem de ser estudada já que havia sido criada em colégio de freiras por toda a vida. Draco tomou-lhe a mão e juntos desceram até o meio da escada, ambos iam sorridentes. Draco fez o anúncio oficial de seu noivado e todos brindaram ao casal. Em seguida eles continuaram a descer e foi ai que Draco viu pela primeira vez a mulher que mudaria sua vida para sempre, Virginia.

Ao final da escada começou a receber as felicitações de todos, desviando-se um pouco e puxando consigo a noiva dirigiu-se até os amigos, seu interesse real era conhecer a bela ruiva.

- Como estão vocês caros amigos! Há quanto tempo não nos vemos! Esta é minha noiva Hermione!

- Draco meu caro, confesso que estou surpreso, nunca pensei que se casaria! – Harry disse em tom brincalhão cumprimentando Hermione com um aperto de mão.

- Nem eu meu caro, mas Hermione conquistou-me! – ele disse enquanto sorria e beijava delicadamente a mão da noiva.

- Como vai Srta.? E seus pais? Não os vi por aqui! – Ronald disse amigavelmente enquanto também beijava delicadamente a mão de Hermione.

- Bem, obrigada! Eles não puderam vir, mamãe esta doente, problemas respiratórios, viajou com papai para climas mais secos afim de ter melhora em seu estado. – sua voz saiu meio embargada enquanto ela corava um pouco. Lembrava-se muito bem dele, foi seu primeiro amor, apaixonou-se por ele na primeira vez que o viu, no entanto, ele já era noivo e sempre a tratou com respeito, vendo nela uma amiga pra não dizer irmã.

- Não sabia que conhecia Ronald minha querida! – Draco olhou-a surpreso.

- Sou advogado do Sr. Granger desde que me formei.

- Ah sim, que bom, estamos realmente todos em família! – Draco ergueu a taça de champanhe ao que todos fizeram o mesmo.

- Esta é Cho... – Harry começou a dizer quando Draco cortou-o.

- Cho Potter sua esposa imagino.

- Não, não é minha esposa, é esposa de Cedrico – Harry disse constrangido olhando para os amigos.

- Ah , desculpe o engano, mas como os vi trocando olhares apaixonados, julguei que fossem um casal, pelo que eu saiba você havia casado, mas não sabia que o Cedrico tinha casado também, julguei até que ele estava a paquerar essa jovem ruiva que acredito seja sua irmã Ronald, já que ele não para de lançar olhares para ela desde que se afastou, mas devo ter visto mal, eu estava de longe mesmo.

- Não, você trocou tudo Draco, Virginia e esposa do Harry e Cho do Cedrico! – Ronald disse parecendo encarar como brincadeira o que o amigo havia dito.

- Ah, desculpem-me então! Eu realmente me enganei! – Draco disse sorrindo calmamente. Embora tivesse sido maldoso demais em seus comentários, não havia mentido em nada e disso ele sabia.

O clima havia ficado tenso. Harry e Cho agora não se olhavam mais com medo dos comentários que isso poderia causar ao que Harry procurou envolver Virginia, mas ela o afastou querendo constatar se o que Draco havia dito tinha algum fundo de verdade. Cho havia ido para perto do marido. Ronald e Luna tentavam puxar conversa para ver se amenizavam as coisas entre eles afirmando que Draco havia feito uma brincadeira, mesmo que de mau gosto. Hermione observava o quanto Ronald era atencioso e amoroso com a esposa e sentia uma pontada de ciúmes, decidiu puxar Draco para longe dali.

Após o jantar a festa continuava animada, agora mais que antes. Alguns casais dançavam alegres algumas modinhas modernas que tocavam. Harry estava dançando com Cho, Cedrico tinha proposto que ambos dançassem juntos, e Ronald com Luna. Cedrico chamou Virginia para dançar, mas ela recusou e nesse instante o pai dele o chamou a se reunir a um grupo de homens. Virginia agradeceu mentalmente, e olhou novamente para seu marido e a esposa do amigo, dançavam alegres e envolvidos, ao que Virginia sentiu novamente o coração apertar, precisava sair dali logo, agora podia ir aos jardins respirar pra ver se aquela sensação passava. Observou que todos estavam distraídos e discretamente encaminhou-se ate a saída. Alcançou os jardins e sentou-se o mais distante possível da agitação, fechou os olhos e respirando profundamente prendeu o ar nos pulmões, depois lentamente foi soltando e abrindo os olhos. Assustou-se ao ver que o amigo de seu marido Draco Malfoy estava ali em sua frente.

- O que faz tão bela dama sozinha aqui nos jardins? A festa não esta lhe agradando? – Draco perguntou galante.

- Não Senhor, a festa esta ótima. Desculpe-me por ter saído assim, mas eu precisava tomar um pouco de ar. – Virginia estava surpresa e sem graça.

- Não se preocupe, não tem que me dar satisfações, eu a vi sair tão sorrateira que – ele ia dizendo, mas ela o interrompeu.

- Pensou que eu havia roubado alguma coisa! – ela disse entredentes, o rosto avermelhando e a expressão de defesa.

- Não minha senhora, pensei que queria fugir dali. – ele devolveu calmo enquanto a encarava com curiosidade.

- Fugir? Eu, não queria fugir apenas tomar ar. - Virginia disse tentando esconder a surpresa, ele a tinha visto sair e tinha ido ao encontro dela, o que ele pretendia afinal com aquilo?

- Não fique incomodada, não pensaria jamais que serias capaz de roubar algo, pareceu-me que não se sentia bem onde estava e eu vim ver se posso fazer algo. Se quiser ir para casa sem seu marido eu mando um dos empregados levá-la em um carro de minha família, notei que não está aproveitando a festa como todos os outros, parece ansiosa. – Draco aproximou-se mais da jovem.

- Só precisava tomar ar, não costumo freqüentar festas sociais e me sinto estranha nesse meio. – ela devolveu mais calma, embora com certo receio, pois não deviam esta conversando a sós no jardim.

- Perdoe-me se lhe causei algum incomodo, pode ficar a vontade, vou voltar para a festa. – ele disse educadamente.

- Obrigada – Virginia levantou-se do banco - mas acho melhor eu voltar para perto de meu marido, nos vemos lá dentro – Virginia começou a caminhar quando sentiu outra tontura e cambaleou. Draco segurou-a.

- Sente-se mal? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Não, já vai passar, é só uma tontura. – a tontura que ela sentia era forte, mas mais forte era sensação que ela sentia agora nos braços dele, seu corpo tremia e um calor lhe atacava. – Estou melhor, já pode me... – mas Virginia não terminou, desmaiou nos braços de Draco.

Draco pegou-a nos braços desmaiada, o peso dela era leve e o perfume dela o estava inebriando, caminhou pelos jardins até chegar ao fundo da mansão, por onde entrou causando um alvoroço nos empregados que se direcionaram a ele perguntando em que podiam servir, estavam assustados, Draco nunca ia lá. Ele apenas ordenou que continuassem seus trabalhos e não dissessem nada a ninguém, ao que eles obedeceram prontamente. Levou-a pela passagem dos empregados ate seu quarto e colocou-a sobre a cama, aproximou-se dela para sentir sua respiração e o tomou-lhe o pulso verificando que ela estava com a pressão baixa. Draco afastou-se dela indo ate um pequeno armário no banheiro onde havia alguns remédios, tirou de lá sais e voltou aproximando o frasco do nariz da ruiva fazendo com que ela despertasse lentamente. Enquanto aguardava que ele tornasse a si, ele observava o rosto da mulher a sua frente, a pele clara e corada, as sardas que lhe davam infinita graça, os cabelos ruivos que exalavam um agradável cheiro enquanto ele caminhava com ela, o perfume delicado e marcante. Ela entreabriu os lábios vermelhos e abriu devagar os olhos azuis cerrando-os ao que Draco não pode deixar de pensar no quanto ela era linda e sentir uma vontade imensa de beijar-lhe os lábios e fazer amor com ela

Virginia abriu os olhos lentamente e assustou-se ao ver Draco olhando-a de uma maneira estranha. Abrindo mais os olhos percebeu que estava em uma cama desconhecida e olhando ao redor pareceu estar em um quarto, olhou para Draco e se deu conta de que estava a sós com ele novamente, teve ímpetos de levantar-se, mas a cabeça lhe doía e por isso ela não pode mover-se e fugir dali o mais rápido que podia e queria, a presença dele lhe causava um incomodo que ela não sabia explicar, sentia calor, sentia vontade de admirá-lo, seu coração batia mais rápido e a respiração acelerava, seu estomago também revirava devagar. Draco percebendo que ela despertava e agora parecia mais consciente levantou-se da cama e balançando a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos anteriores postou-se em pé ao lado da bela mulher.

- Sente-me melhor? – Draco perguntou preocupado.

- Eu desmaiei? Onde estamos? Onde esta Harry? – ela parecia ansiosa pelas respostas.

- Sim, você desmaiou nos jardins e eu a trouxe pra cá, este é meu quarto, sei que não fica bem que você esteja aqui, mas não ficaria também se soubessem que estávamos a sos nos jardins. Harry esta dançando com a Sra. Diggory e seu irmão esta com sua esposa. Ah, também o Cedrico esta dançando com minha noiva, estão todos se divertindo, não darão por nossa falta, fique tranqüila.

- Eu, obrigada pela ajuda, mas tenho que voltar pra lá – Virginia tentou erguer-se e dessa vez conseguiu.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la – Draco estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Obrigada – Virginia disse enquanto se apoiava a mão de Draco e erguia-se. Quando ficou de pé sentiu-se tonta novamente e Draco envolveu-a pela cintura, aproximando demais os corpos, os rostos a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia, olhos nos olhos.

Harry estava dançando com Cho, tê-la nos braços para ele era ótimo, o movimento deles dançando era harmônico, o corpo dela era leve e bem feito pelo que ele podia sentir, o sorriso dela era indiscreto e isso o encantava, os olhares que ela lhe dava entre um passo e outro eram ao mesmo tempo maliciosos e inocentes, os corpos já estavam levemente suados visto que há tempos eles dançavam, a conversa fluía animada. Não pareciam notar o ar de maldade com o qual as pessoas olhavam para eles, afinal, Harry era casado e, no entanto, fazia já algum tempo que a mulher desaparecera e ele estava completamente envolvido pela oriental que não era bem vista desde que chegara devido a seu modo de se portar, olhando todos com ar esnobe, usando roupas diferentes e atraindo os olhares dos homens que ali estavam com seu modo de dançar sensual e sedutor, típico das orientais, o que incomodava as mulheres que ali estavam e que se consideravam de sociedade.

Hermione dançava sorridente com Cedrico, embora seus pensamentos estivessem voltados a Ronald. Como ela pudera se sentir assim ao tê-lo visto? Ela era noiva e ele casado, o que ela sentiu por ele foi só uma paixonite, não podia ser amor de verdade e mesmo se fosse, não podiam ficar juntos de forma alguma, tinham seus compromissos. Hermione repreendeu-se mentalmente por pensar em amor com ele, afinal, ele nem gostava dela, era apaixonado pela esposa como todos podiam perceber. Precisava tirá-lo de seus pensamentos e continuar sua vida, ia se casar com Draco, um belo rapaz que ela pensava que amava até se deparar novamente com Ronald. Não, ela não pensava, ela amava Draco ela afirmou a si mesma, mas ainda assim não conseguiu esquecer o modo carinhoso e apaixonado com que Ronald olhava para Luna e desejar ser olhada daquele mesmo modo por ele.

Ronald e Luna dançavam felizes uma musica alegre, alheios a todas as duvidas, maldades, ausências, falatórios e tudo o mais que acontecia na festa. Ronald era extremamente apaixonado pela esposa e ela idem, a felicidade do casal era completa, pois aguardavam a chegada do herdeiro para daqui a três meses. Ronald embalava a esposa pelos braços e ambos trocavam juras de amor eterno.

Draco não resistiu à distância entre seu corpo e o de Virginia, puxou-a indelicado para si e a beijou, pressionando-a fortemente contra seu corpo. Virginia a princípio ficou estática, aquele homem a envolvendo, a força dele, o corpo dela tremendo ao contato dele, a respiração acelerada e o coração batendo forte. No entanto a vontade de corresponder foi maior e ela se deixou levar pelo beijo dele que a havia começado de forma bruta e agora se tornara calmo. Envolveu-o com seus braços e aproximou-os mais de forma delicada. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, esquecidos do mundo, da festa de noivado de Draco, no marido de Virginia, das pessoas ali presentes, do tempo em que haviam sumido. Ao sentirem o ar faltar, foram separando os lábios devagar, mas o corpo permanecia unido, olharam-se dentro dos olhos e um silêncio caiu sobre eles. O olhar de Virginia mostrava confusão e o de Draco desejo.

- Temos que voltar a festa – foi Draco quem disse primeiro, separando-se a custo dela.

- Sim, temos. – a voz dela saiu fraca, estava perdida no que havia feito. Agora a razão começava a fazer parte de si.

- Vamos voltar por onde viemos, não seremos vistos e você poderá voltar pelos jardins.

- Sim – foi tudo que ela conseguiu responder.

Saíram sorrateiros e de mãos dadas por onde Draco a havia trazido desmaiada. Draco ia à frente, pensando no que havia acabado de acontecer entre eles. Aquela mulher a sua frente era casada, esposa de um dos seus melhores amigos, mas ele não podia negar que ela era linda e fazia com que ele se sentisse de uma forma diferente, o que ela despertava nele, ele não conseguia explicar, nunca havia se sentido assim antes e já havia estado com varias mulheres. Sentiu uma atração irresistível por aquela ruiva comprometida e proibida que ia andando com ele agora, que ele havia beijado em seu quarto, que ele não queria se afastasse dele, não queria que ela partisse com o marido, mas que ele não podia ter para si. Ele sabia que nunca havia sido santo, mas não seria capaz de tentar seduzir aquela jovem, de trair seu amigo e sua noiva, perdeu-se em pensamentos. Virginia nem sequer via por onde estava indo, só pensava no que tinha acontecido com ela e aquele rapaz, amigo de seu marido, estava louca! Só poderia estar para fazer o que fez, precisava ir embora dali o mais rápido que fosse possível. Ela não sabia como agir, como ela pudera cometer tamanho ato? Traíra seu marido, fora um único beijo, mas aquilo para ela significava a traição, nunca havia beijado outro homem antes alem de Harry, e, e não sabia o que pensar mais, estava confusa, tudo havia sido diferente nesta festa, tudo parecia tão errado! Estava tão absorta que nem percebeu quando chegaram aos jardins. Draco parou diante dela fazendo com que ela esbarrasse nele. Virginia olhou-o rapidamente e tudo o que ela fez foi seguir, quase que correndo para dentro da mansão Malfoy. Viu que todos estavam distraídos com jogos, conversas e danças. Viu Harry ainda na companhia de Cho sentados a uma mesa conversando alegremente e tomando vinho, seu coração apertou levemente, ela não sabia se por culpa ou por medo. Caminhou até eles e parou atrás de Harry, abaixando-se e dizendo-lhe no ouvido que gostaria de ir pra casa, pois não estava se sentindo bem.

- Agora querida? A festa esta tão boa – ele disse com um tom diferente ao que Virginia pode identificar que Harry estava levemente embriagado.

- Sim meu amor, não agüento mais ficar aqui, estou cansada, não me sinto bem – Virginia disse solicita.

Nesse momento Luna e Ronald se aproximaram da mesa onde eles estavam e anunciaram que já iam embora ao que Harry pediu que levassem Virginia com eles, pois ele queria ficar um pouco mais na festa com os amigos. Virginia recusou-se a ir com o irmão e a cunhada, então eles se despediram e logo partiram.

- Você não queria ir embora? – Harry falou em um tom de leve irritação.

- Não posso ir sem você Harry, es meu marido. Viemos juntos, vamos voltar juntos – ela devolveu tentando dissimular a raiva.

- Então trata de sentar ou dançar, mas aproveite a festa, pois só vamos quando eu quiser. – ele disse ainda irritado e depois sorriu calmamente para Cho que devolveu-lhe o sorriso.

- Mas Harry – ela ainda tentou argumentar.

- Mas nada Virginia. – ele cortou e ela calou-se se sentando ao lado dele.

Virginia estava surpresa e irritada, Harry quis que ela fosse embora com o irmão e a cunhada e o deixasse ali, bebendo na companhia da mulher do amigo, mesmo depois dela dizer que não estava bem. Olhou bem para Harry e viu que ele estava encantado com aquela mulher, a mulher de seu amigo, e ela parecia corresponder, pois não sai de perto de Harry. Onde estava Cedrico, porque não levava a esposa embora? Olhou ao redor e não o viu. Como ele podia deixar a mulher sozinha e sumir? Bom, Harry não havia sumido, mas desde que aquela mulher chegou àquela festa que ele havia esquecido dela. Tudo estava do avesso. Harry estava bebendo, coisa que ele nunca havia feito antes, estava interessado em outra mulher, ela havia beijado outro homem, o mundo havia enlouquecido. Ela sentiu outra tontura e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, respirando pesadamente como que para aliviar a dor ela, então decidiu ir embora, com ou sem o Harry.

- Esta se sentindo mal Sra. Potter?

- Eu.. – Virginia ergueu os olhos para deparar-se com Draco, estremeceu.

- Virginia esta reclamando que não esta bem, quer ir embora! Mas é só fingimento, não quis ir com o irmão, então que agora espere, nos só vamos depois.

- Não estou fingindo! – ela respondeu ofendida, Harry havia ido longe demais, onde estava seu marido afinal? Aquele a sua frente com certeza não era o Harry que a amava.

- Posso pedir que a deixem em casa se desejar. – Draco ofereceu cordialmente.

- Eu aceito obrigada! – ela respondeu e levantou-se imediatamente. Sem dizer uma palavra a Harry ou a qualquer outro na festa ela partiu rumo a entrada da Mansão na companhia de Draco.

Chegaram ao portão e Virginia novamente sentiu tontura. Draco a amparou e a ajudou a entrar no carro, entrando em seguida. Virginia olhou para ele com espanto.

- Você não esta bem, não vou deixá-la ir só para casa.

- Mas a festa – ela quis argumentar.

- Volto logo, ninguém vai dar por minha falta.

- A sua noiva. – Virginia insistiu.

- Foi deitar-se, não estava sentindo-se bem também, já explicamos isso aos convidados. Vão pensar que estou com ela.

- E se ela precisar?

- Não vai, o que ela tinha era só cansaço mesmo, não é dada a festas sociais como você.

- Ela vai dormir aqui? – Virginia perguntou espantada.

- Sim, os pais estão viajando, não seria bom se ela ficasse só em casa, melhor aqui na minha companhia e de meus pais.

- Mas as pessoas podem falar.

- Ah, por favor, Virginia, acha que já não estão falando? Harry esqueceu você e esta na companhia da mulher do amigo o máximo que pode, ainda mais agora que Cedrico foi deixar os pais em casa. As mulheres aqui presentes não gostaram nem um pouco dela devido ao jeito encantador que ela tem, na verdade não gostam umas das outras e os homens idem, tudo são aparências Virginia, você vai aprender isso. Alem do mais, Hermione é minha noiva, somos praticamente casados. Nossas famílias aprovam e isso é o que importa. Não me importo com o que falam, como você mesmo disse, são hipócritas, todos hipócritas. A maioria aqui faz coisas que atentam contra a moral e os bons costumes e depois se passar por moralistas. Mas não vamos discutir sobre isso, vou acompanhá-la ate sua casa.

- Esta bem. – Gina respondeu quase inaudível.

Draco ordenou ao cocheiro que partisse para a Mansão Potter, depois olhou para Virginia que estava encolhida a um canto no banco em frente dele. Ela era linda, como podia o marido deixá-la de lado? Cho era bonita, mas era diferente de Virginia. Harry era um idiota completo. Virginia estava confusa, Harry preferiu ficar na festa, como se ela não fosse nada para ele, e além do mais em companhia de uma outra mulher, não que ela tivesse com o que se preocupar, não tinha porque sentir ciúmes dele, Harry sempre fora um ótimo marido, nunca havia feito nada de errado, se bem que hoje havia sido um dia estranho demais, e ela sentiu novamente o aperto no coração. Tinha que esquecer essa festa, tudo havia dado errado. Assim, perdidos em pensamentos, ela e Draco chegaram a Mansão Potter. Draco a ajudou a descer e esperou ate que ela entrasse pelos portões da casa. Fez um gesto com a cabeça e partiu de volta pra casa.


	2. Desejo e sedução

**Desejo e sedução**

Virgínia passou pelas portas da mansão onde morava com o marido, a mansão Potter, e ao fechá-la suspirou, agora estava livre daquele homem que tinha beijado-a, livre das sensações que ele despertava nela, longe do beijo e tudo o mais que lhe parecia tão errado. Caminhou em direção as escadas que ficavam no hall da mansão, muito parecida com a dos Malfoy, no tamanho, na decoração aristocrata, sofisticada, mas não possuía os detalhes em ouro e nem ostentava tanto a riqueza dos donos. Chegou ao quarto imenso onde dormia com o marido e pela primeira vez sentiu-se pequena demais naquele lugar. Uma criada veio atendê-la e preparou-lhe o banho. Virginia relaxou na banheira e por alguns instantes sentiu-se bem, como se aquela noite estranha nunca tivesse acontecido. Saiu do banho e despediu a empregada. Vestiu uma camisola e deitou-se, adormeceu pouco depois.

Draco chegou à mansão e constatou que alguns convidados já haviam ido embora. Seus pais lhe aguardavam na entrada e encheram de perguntas assim que ele atravessou os jardins, falando sobre como ele havia sido descortês ao desaparecer sem se despedir das pessoas importantes da sociedade. Draco limitou-se a dizer que havia ido levar uma pessoa que não se sentia bem em casa, sem citar nomes, e seguiu para o hall onde ainda tinham alguns convidados dançando, bebendo e jogando. Viu que havia poucos convidados ainda ali, a maioria eram homens jogando baralho e fumando charutos em local apropriado. Viu ainda Harry e Cho sentados na mesma mesa conversando mais separados dos outros convidados, procurou Cedrico com os olhos e não o encontrou.

- Com licença! Harry meu amigo, sua esposa já esta em casa, garanti que ela chegasse bem ate lá. – Draco disse de maneira cortes enquanto observava discretamente que Cho bebericava uma taça de champanhe.

- Obrigada meu amigo – Harry disse devagar, a voz embargando por causa da bebida.

- De nada, mas não vejo Cedrico em parte alguma! Onde esta seu marido Senhora?

- Cedrico foi deixar os pais em casa e ainda não voltou. Estou aguardando ele para poder ir para casa, Harry está me fazendo companhia. – ela disse sorrindo simpática.

- Os Diggory estavam com algum problema? Já faz um tempo que Cedrico saiu, não pode ter acontecido alguma coisa?

- Não sei, agora que dissestes, pode ser que sim, faz mesmo algum tempo que ele se foi – Cho agora parecia preocupada.

- Vou deixá-la em casa – Harry manifestou, e olhando seu relógio de bolso acrescentou – e creio que é melhor partirmos agora mesmo, realmente Cedrico não voltou e faz mais de uma hora e meia que ele saiu.

- Sim, claro, está mesmo tarde, não fica bem uma mulher ficar só em uma festa de sociedade, por mais que seja na companhia de amigos.

- Se quiser posso mandar um carro levá-la. - Draco ofereceu.

- Não e necessário, você já fez isso por Virginia, devo fazer o mesmo por Cedrico, mas acompanharei a Senhora porque desejo saber se aconteceu algo.

- Nesse caso os acompanho ate a saída. – Draco manifestou.

Caminharam ate os portões da mansão onde estavam os carros. Cho entrou no carro dos Potter seguida de Harry, Draco ainda os observou por alguns instantes imaginando o que teria acontecido para Cedrico não voltar.

Harry e Cho foram a viagem em silêncio, agora pareciam ter esquecido a festa e voltar a realidade, pareciam estranhos. Harry um pouco mais sóbrio pensou que não devia ter bebido, que devia ter ido com a esposa, questionou-se sobre o porquê de tê-la mandado só para casa, talvez ela não estivesse bem de verdade, mas para ele era adorável estar com a mulher que estava a sua frente agora, ela era tão viva, tão alegre, tão fascinante, sentia-se atraído por ela, mas aquilo não podia ser, ele amava a mulher, ficou confuso. Cho pensava em porque o marido não havia voltado, sobre o que teria acontecido, esperava não ter que voltar pra China, não agora que havia conhecido um homem tão interessante como Harry. Ele despertava nela umas sensações que ela nunca pensou que pudesse sentir, mas ela sabia que isso não podia ser, ambos eram comprometidos e embora ela fosse corajosa o suficiente para viver uma paixão pelo Sr. Potter, ela não sabia muito sobre ele, se ele faria o mesmo. Chegaram à mansão dos Diggory.

Harry observou que era uma casa diferente, uma mansão também, mas o estilo todo era oriental, flores, pedras, estátuas, fonte, muito agradável. Harry e Cho entraram e um criado veio imediatamente, seguido de Cedrico recebê-los.

- Cho minha querida, desculpa tê-la deixado lá, mas mamãe não esta bem. – Cedrico disse beijando levemente a esposa.

- Não se preocupe o Sr. Potter fez a gentileza de acompanhar-me.

- Obrigada por tê-la trazido Harry, nem sei como agradecer, estava escrevendo um bilhete agora mesmo para enviar ao Draco pedindo que ele mandasse alguém trazê-la.

- Porque não mandou logo? Eu não me incomodaria de te trazido sua esposa mais cedo e também poderia ter vindo e ver sua mãe, o que ela tem? Posso examiná-la agora se quiser. – Harry prontificou-se.

- Não será necessário, chamei um outro medico, você estava na festa e eu não quis incomodá-lo, alem do mais, fiz medicina também, pude supervisionar o atendimento que ela recebia.

- E o que ela tem? – Cho perguntou preocupada.

- Febre.

- Uma febre qualquer? – Harry perguntou preocupado.

- Não Harry, temo que seja a febre que tem matado muitos ultimamente na Europa. – ele disse receoso.

- Ainda não tínhamos registrado casos aqui. – Harry afirmou pensativo.

- Sei, mas isso se espalha entre os viajantes.

- Deixe-me vê-la, quero constatar o que dizes.

- Não pode se arriscar. Sei o que estou dizendo.

- Não há riscos, você sabe, não se transmite assim com exames, é pelo contato com secreções.

- Sim, então vamos. Você fica Cho.

- Sim, esperarei aqui. – ela disse obediente.

Os dois subiram as escadas preocupados. Chegaram ao quarto da Sra. Diggory e Harry examinou-a, confirmando as suspeitas de Cedrico. Ambos concordaram em transferir a Sra. Diggory para o Hospital e interná-la. Assim, Cedrico, Harry, o Sr. e Sra. Diggory foram para o Hospital . Cho ficou em casa e Harry pediu-lhe que enviasse o mensageiro ate Virginia para avisá-la que ele estava atendendo a família Diggory e pó isso estava indo para o Hospital. Cho escreveu e enviou o bilhete em seguida.

Draco soube logo de manha que a mãe de Cedrico não estava bem e que ele e Harry estavam no Hospital com ela. Lembrou-se da esposa de Harry e decidiu ir falar com ela, pedir desculpas pelo que tinha acontecido, afinal, ele havia dado inicio aquela loucura e seria melhor que estivessem a sós novamente para poder conversar sobre assunto tão delicado. Avisou aos pais e Hermione que iria ate o Hospital ver o amigo e saiu.

Virginia recebeu o recado de Cho e continuou com suas atividades normais durante o dia, estava bem e não mais tinha sentido tonturas ou enjôos. Após a hora do almoço estava na varanda de casa quando viu uma carro parar e dela sair Draco Malfoy. Surpreendeu-se e sentiu novamente nervosismo, calor e o coração bater mais forte, mas tentou disfarçar.

- Boa tarde Sra. Potter, desculpe-me incomodá-la, mas senti necessidade de vir falar-lhe.

- Boa tarde Sr. Malfoy, Harry não esta aqui, não seria bom recebê-lo sozinha.

- Já disse que não precisas de todas essas etiquetas – ele disse irônico.

- Não são etiquetas, só disse que...

- Virginia me desculpe pelo que aconteceu ontem. – ele disse de uma vez encarando-a – foi um erro e prometo que jamais vai se repetir, espero não ter causado nenhum infortúnio a Senhora, perdoe-me mais uma vez, não sei porque aconteceu, mas garanto que nunca mais vai acontecer.

Virginia ficou estática. Não esperava que ele falasse sobre aquilo, muito menos que falasse aquelas coisas sobre aquilo. Ela havia ficado perturbada e ele simplesmente pedia desculpas e dizia que tinha sido um erro. Se ele pensava que podia brincar com ela estava enganado.

- Não precisa pedir desculpas, sei que foi um erro e que não vai se repetir – ela disse fria – embora não isso nunca tenha acontecido antes, não me causou nenhum incomodo, já ate o esqueci porque tenho certeza do meu amor pelo meu marido.

- Nesse caso, estamos conversados - Draco disse friamente também, embora no fundo sentisse seu ego ferido por não ter significado nada para a mulher a sua frente, mas fora melhor assim, isso não tinha que acontecer.

Draco ganhou os portões e foi ao Hospital ter com Cedrico e Harry. Chegou lá e encontrou-se com ele e Ronald. Foram ate a cantina do lugar e tomaram um café enquanto conversavam sobre o estado da mãe de Cedrico, que estava ansioso, aguardando o resultado dos exames para confirmar a doença. Uma enfermeira chamou Harry que saiu acompanhando-a. Cedrico e os demais amigos ficaram aguardando o retorno dele, Cedrico estava aflito, sabia que eram os resultados dos exames e decidiu que seria melhor ir ate onde a mãe estava e ficar junto de seu pai, chamou Draco e Ronald e foram ate o quarto onde a Sra. Diggory estava. Quando Harry entrou no quarto, ele ficou ao lado do pai.

- E então Harry? O que dizem os exames?

- Lamento Cedrico, Sr. Diggory, estamos certos, a Sra.Diggory tem a febre.

A cena que se seguiu foi de imensa tristeza. A Sra. Diggory estava deitada inconsciente na cama e alheia ao que se passava, o Sr. Diggory chorava e Cedrico, embora tentasse parecer forte, estava muito abalado. Harry disse que ela teria que ficar isolada e que não poderiam mais vê-la, isso causou protestos da família, mas era necessário para que não houvesse mais contaminação. Assim, dois dias depois a Sra. Diggory faleceu e seu corpo foi levado para a funerária local para o velório e depois para o adeus final no cemitério, onde apenas alguns amigos compareceram. A cidade estava abalada com a morte repentina da Sra. Diggory e com medo de adquirir a doença, por isso mantiveram-se o mais afastados possíveis dos locais onde ela tinha passado. Após o enterro todos se dirigiram para suas casas, voltando a se encontrar apenas na missa de sétimo dia.

Após a missa, o Sr. Diggory, Cedrico, Cho, Harry, Virginia, Draco, Hermione, Ronald e Luna foram a Mansão dos Diggory, onde tomaram chá e tentaram sustentar uma conversa. O Sr. Diggory disse que iria viajar sozinho por uns tempos, queria esquecer a dolorosa experiência que acabara de ter, tentou convencer Cedrico a acompanhá-lo, mas Cho havia sido imparcial quanto a sair de Londres. Ela não queria ficar longe de Harry, nesses dias após a festa havia pensado muito nele, ela o admirava e o queria, Cedrico era seu marido apenas por conveniência, casaram-se para unir as fortunas das famílias amigas e ela respeitava isso, mas era a primeira vez que se sentia apaixonada por um homem, não conseguia evitar pensar nele, desejar beijá-lo e se entregar a ele, estava decidida a conquistá-lo, queria tê-lo nem que fosse como amante, já que ele e ela eram casados. Harry também pensava em Cho, no sorriso dela, no corpo dela, no quanto ela era inteligente, comunicativa, bonita e encantadora. Algumas vezes repreendeu-se por ter tais pensamentos, mas era mais forte que ele, tanto que ele havia ate se afastado de Virginia, não trocava mais que alguns beijos com ela e quando fazia isso era em Cho que ele pensava. Enquanto tomavam chá, trocavam olhares discretos.

Mas Cho e Harry não eram os únicos. Virginia ainda sentia o coração acelerar na presença de Draco e o corpo tremer ao lembrar do toque e do beijo dele. Evitava o máximo que podia ficar perto dele, mas nem sempre era possível. Ela havia tentado esquecer, mas não tinha conseguido, tentou aproximar-se mais de Harry para provar a si mesma que amava o marido, mas não tinha tido sucesso, Harry estava distante dela e ela justificava isso pelo fato dele estar voltado aos cuidados com a família de seu amigo Cedrico, assim ela tentava apenas controlar os pensamentos. Draco, no entanto, não tentava fugir da presença de Virginia, queria estar o mais perto dela possível, queria admirar a beleza da ruiva, queria repetir o erro da festa de noivado, mas sabia que ela não permitiria isso, já tinha percebido que ela fugia dele, era correta demais pra ter uma relação com ele, mas sabia também que ela sentia algo perto dele, podia ouvir a respiração dela mais acelerada.

Após o chá dirigiram-se para a sala e acomodaram-se. Virginia pediu para ir ao toalete e Cedrico disse que a acompanhava. Ela seguiu-o a contragosto, Cho era quem devia tê-la acompanhado ao invés de ficar olhando para seu marido. Entrou no banheiro e respirou profundamente, as tonturas haviam voltado, precisava ir a um medico logo, não agüentava mais a duvida de estar ou não grávida, tinha que saber, talvez isso lhe tirasse Draco do pensamento e trouxesse Harry para pero dela como antes. Olhou-se no espelho e saiu. Assustou-se ao ver que Cedrico a esperava, sorriu pra ele sem jeito e começaram a caminhar rumo à sala de estar. Estavam em um corredor quando Cedrico não conteve o pranto ao ver uma foto de sua mãe, ele virou-se ficando de costas para Virginia e meteu as mãos no rosto, como que para esconder as lagrimas. Virginia olhou-o com receio e ternura, tinha vontade de abraçá-lo e consolá-lo, no entanto isso não ficava bem para uma mulher casada, abraçar um homem em um corredor onde estavam apenas eles. Lembrou-se que havia feito coisa pior com Draco e sem um motivo digno como naquele momento, sem pensar mais se aproximou dele e o abraçou. Virginia era mais baixa e por isso abraçou-se ao peito de Cedrico, este espantando, arregalou os olhos com o gesto da jovem ruiva, mas em seguida envolveu-a em um abraço também e desatando a chorar ainda mais.

- Não fique assim Sr. Diggory, acredite em mim, Deus sabe o que faz.

- E uma dor muito grande, foi tão rápido. – ele tentava conter as lagrimas.

- E difícil aceitar, mas era a hora de sua mãe partir, um dia você a encontrará novamente. – ela dizia calmamente.

- Não acredito nisso. – ele disse soluçando e ainda olhando o retrato da mãe.

- Pois eu sim, lamentar não vai trazê-la de volta, vai causar mais sofrimento a você, a seu pai e a ela.

- Você fala cada coisa Virginia, como se minha mãe pudesse saber o que se passa conosco. – ele fechou os olhos para não ver a imagem da mãe e sentiu o perfume da ruiva a sua frente.

- E ela sabe, ela vive, não com um corpo, mas como um espírito, e onde ela estiver ela sofrera por ver você sofrendo.

- Não consigo acreditar. – ele sentia o corpo dela no seu.

- Se não acreditas, não posso fazer nada, mas sofrer não adianta, você sabe que ela não vai voltar, então porque prolongar esse sofrimento.

- Não tem como não sofrer. – ele protestou feito criança.

- Pense em Deus, pense em sua bondade e misericórdia, ele não quer sua dor, quer a paz de sua mãe e sua felicidade. Ela cumpriu a missão dela neste mundo e agora partiu, mas você ainda tem o que fazer, tem seu pai, tem sua esposa, precisa ser forte.

- Eu sei, mas não sei como. – ele ouvia atentamente o que ela dizia, tudo nela era conforto, doçura, segurança, calma.

- Tenha fé, procure lembrar-se de sua mãe de uma maneira feliz.

- E difícil, mas tentarei de todas as formas fazer o que me pedes. – ele se sentia tranqüilo.

- E pro seu bem e de toda a sua família.

- Obrigada. - Ele disse dando um leve sorriso.

- Não precisa agradecer, apenas prometa que tentara animar-se e continuar sua vida. – ela afastou-se dele e olhou sorrindo.

- Prometo – disse ele sorrindo pra ela, os braços ainda envolvendo a cintura dela.

Nesse instante Draco chegou ao inicio do corredor e os viu abraçados, sentiu-se incomodado e teve ímpetos de arrancar a ruiva dali e ameaçar Cedrico, controlando-se apenas aproximou-se deles. Cedrico e Virgínia separaram de um pulo e ficaram desconcertados.

- Desculpe, não queria interrompê-los. – Draco disse friamente.

- Não interrompeu nada, Virginia só estava dizendo algumas palavras de conforto, eu não contive o pranto ao ver essa foto de mamãe. – ele disse indicando o retrato com a cabeça.

- Não precisa me dizer nada. – ele disse indiferente e nem ao menos olhou a foto.

- Não quero que pense coisa errada. – Cedrico estava desconcertado.

- Não diga isso, somos amigos, conheço você, sei o quanto é correto. – e olhando para Virginia - Quanto a Sra. Potter, não a conheço bem, mas acredito que seja uma mulher decente. – ele frisou decente.

- E claro que é, posso garantir.

- É claro que pode – Draco riu irônico para Virginia e entrou no banheiro.

Gina sorriu para Cedrico e saiu andando em direção a sala. Cedrico a seguiu e assim que chegaram à sala sentaram-se perto de seus cônjuges. No entanto, Virginia sentia-se apreensiva com o tom que Draco havia usado enquanto falava dela e da situação que a encontrou com Cedrico, estaria ele pensando mal dela agora? Preocupou-se como fato dele não ter acreditado na verdade e vir causar algum incômodo entre os ali presentes, como ele havia feito na própria festa de noivado, tentou disfarçar o nervosismo. Draco estava enraivecido no banheiro pensando se Virginia era mesmo a mulher virtuosa que parecia ser ou se era mais uma das mulheres sem classe que ele conhecia que eram casadas e fingidas e que tinha tantos amantes quanto fosse possível. Sentia uma raiva imensa da ruiva ao lembrar do beijo dela e do jeito frio com que ela disse que ele não significava nada pra ela, que amava o marido, mas agora estava ali nos braços de outro. Cínica, era isso que ela era, não tinha como negar, Virginia era mais uma desfrutável que se fazia passar por santa, mas ela não brincaria com ele, iria tê-la de qualquer jeito e provar-lhe que ele poderia faze-la sentir mais que incomodo.

Quando Draco saiu para ir ao banheiro Luna puxou assunto com Hermione. A principio Hermione ficou apreensiva, mas Luna era doce e delicada e logo a envolveu em uma conversa tranqüila e interessante. Falaram sobre a morte, sobre Londres, sobre a sociedade, sobre seus companheiros e sobre o amor. Hermione disse que amava Draco, mas em seu coração podia sentir que isso era mentira, pois ele não fazia o coração dela saltitar como Ronald fazia. Puniu-se por ter tais pensamentos quando estava diante da esposa dele, mas esta não contribuía. Luna começou a falar sobre o quanto amava Ronald e eram felizes, e Hermione sentiu uma ponta de inveja dela. Agora ela tinha vontade de fugir dali o quanto antes, mas não sabia como. Viu quando Virginia aproximou-se com Cedrico e tentou mudar de assunto, falando sobre a tristeza que ele sentia, deu certo.

Draco voltou e passou a tratar Virginia friamente, nem sequer lhe dirigia um olhar enquanto que ela o buscava com os olhos. Ele cercou Hermione de carinhos e Virginia sentiu um leve incomodo. Hermione, no entanto agradeceu mentalmente a proximidade do marido que lhe fazia esquecer um pouco Ronald, embora ela estranhasse um pouco esses gestos já que ele nunca havia agido assim em público. Cedrico olhava para Virginia carinhosamente, mas não se importava em disfarçar, aquela jovem Senhora havia lhe dito coisas que tiveram um efeito benéfico nele, agora ele estava mais calmo graças a ela, sentia enorme gratidão pela esposa de seu amigo. Harry tentava de todas as formas aproximar-se de Cho, tentou segui-la quando ela foi ate a biblioteca, mas o Sr. Diggory não permitiu, prendendo-o em uma conversa sobre política juntamente com Ronald. Pouco depois ela voltou e sentou-se ao lado do marido. Assim, passado algum tempo Ronald anunciou que iria embora ao que todos os outros o seguiram.

Nas despedidas Draco nem sequer tocou em Virginia, apenas a cumprimentou com um adeus enquanto despediu-se normalmente das demais mulheres ali presentes. Cedrico beijou demoradamente a mão da ruiva e murmurou palavras de agradecimento, o que fez com que Draco sentisse mais raiva ainda, estava claro para ele que haviam se tornado amantes. Hermione abraçou Luna e apertou a mão de Ronald, aquilo a torturando por dentro fazendo com que ele se sentisse indigna. Cho estendeu a mão para Harry beijar e enquanto ele beijava ele pode sentir que havia um papel na mão dela e que ela tentava passar pra mão dele, pegou-o discretamente. Logo depois todos entravam em seus carros rumo a suas casas e mergulhados em pensamentos cada vez mais confusos.

Quando Harry chegou em casa, dirigiu-se para o escritório e leu o papel que Cho havia lhe dado. Havia apenas uma inscrição.

"Vejo você amanha, por favor, não falte".

Harry não entendeu, mas ficou ansioso pelo novo encontro. Passou o resto do dia no escritório e só saiu quando uma criada chamou-o para jantar. Chegou à sala de janta e sentou-se do lado oposto ao da esposa. Jantaram em silêncio e assim permaneceram ate adormecerem. Deitada ao lado dele Virginia não deixava de pensar na mudança do marido, temeu que ele soubesse de algo e por isso estivesse se distanciando dela, não sabia o que fazer. De um lado tinham suas emoções por Draco, um sentimento confuso e que não a deixava ter paz, do outro tinha Harry a quem ela amava e que estava cada vez mais parecido com um estranho para ela. Tentou pensar em coisas boas e adormecer, mas não conseguiu, ficou deitada de olhos fechados ainda por muito tempo, vindo a adormecer apenas quando o dia estava clareando.

Cedrico acordou bem cedo para levar o pai até a estação de trem. Cho não iria com eles, tinha acordado se sentindo indisposta e pediu para Cedrico chamar um medico para vê-la em casa mesmo. Cedrico, como de se esperar mandou um bilhete para harry, pedindo que este viesse e examinasse sua esposa. Cho despediu-se do Sr. Diggory e desejou-lhe boa viagem, Cedrico saiu pouco depois com o pai assim que terminaram de conferir se ele estava levando tudo e se Cho ficaria mesmo bem.

Harry recebeu a mensagem de Cedrico e imediatamente partiu para a casa dele. No meio do caminho parou em seu consultório, em uma rua do Centro da cidade, para pegar alguns aparelhos e material para exames, temia que Cho estivesse com a terrível febre. Estava de saída do consultório quando foi abordado por seu amigo Draco. Trocaram cumprimentos e Harry disse que ia visitar a esposa de Cedrico. Draco perguntou cortesmente por Virginia e então sabendo que ela estava só em casa decidiu ir visitá-la. Assim ambos partiram para encontrar as mulheres que tanto lhe perturbavam a ordem dos pensamentos e sentimentos.

Quando Harry chegou à mansão dos Diggory uma criada o levou até o quarto do casal, onde apenas Cho estava deitada de olhos fechados na grande cama de casal. Harry sentiu-se incomodado com a situação, mas não pode deixar de imagina Cho por debaixo dos lençóis. Ela abriu os olhos e encarou-o, sorriu docemente para ele e em seguida afastou o lençol de cetim cor de pêssego revelando seu corpo vestido apenas por uma fina camisola branca que permitia a Harry visualizar seu corpo e a calcinha que usava. Harry estremeceu quando ela se levantou, não conseguiu tirar os olhos do corpo da mulher a sua frente. Cho disse-lhe para por o que ele havia trazido para examiná-la sobre uma poltrona que havia ali, ao que ele obedeceu prontamente. Ela foi caminhando de joelhos sobre a cama enquanto soltava o coque dos cabelos e ia em direção a ele, Harry estava hipnotizado. Cho ficou diante dele e o encarou nos olhos. Sem que Harry esperasse, ela colocou uma mão no pescoço dele e outra na nuca e puxou-o beijando devastadoramente. Harry sentiu imenso desejo por ela e a envolveu com seus braços apertando-a junto ao seu corpo ao Cho tentou fazer o mesmo. As mãos dele começaram a acariciar o corpo dela e Cho foi tirando, desesperada, o paletó que ele usava e tentando fazer o mesmo com as demais roupas. Os beijos e caricias tornaram-se mais intensos e ambos esqueceram de tudo, concentrados apenas no prazer que sentiam. Harry ajudou a oriental a tirar sua roupa e em seguida puxou de maneira bruta a camisola que ela usava fazendo com que esta rasgasse ao meio. Os beijos continuavam intensos, os corpos agora se esfregando um no outro em uma dança sensual, os dois ainda de pé. Harry segurou-a pela cintura e ergueu-a fazendo com que ela envolvesse as pernas na cintura dele para se apoiar. Harry andou ate a parede e pressionou o corpo de Cho contra a mesma, assim ele a penetrou de uma vez apertando-a ainda mais contra a parede. Cho fez uma leve careta de dor e depois sorriu de prazer inclinando a cabeça pra trás ao que Harry aproveitou para beijar-lhe o pescoço e o colo. De pé, encostados a parede e entre gemidos e suspiros eles chegaram ao ápice do prazer. Cho beijou-o devagar e depois apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele, os corpos suados e a respiração ainda acelerada. Após alguns minutos ela escorregou as pernas da cintura dele e pôs-se em pé no chão, olhou-o nos olhos e beijou-o em seguida, um beijo calmo, doce, que Harry correspondeu. Ela foi empurrando-o devagar ate a cama, os corpos ainda unidos, e fez com ele caísse e ela caindo sobre ele em seguida. Dessa vez as caricias eram menos intensas, mais delicadas. Com mais calma eles foram explorando o corpo um do outro e novamente fizeram amor, dessa vez sem pressa, de forma romântica e paciente.

Draco chegou à casa dos Potter e viu Virginia sentada em uma cadeira na varanda com um livro na mão. Bateu palmas e ela ergueu o olhar até ele e levantou-se em seguida. Ele apenas esperou que ela viesse atendê-lo. Virginia sentiu-se contrariada, a pouco tentava ler um livro e não conseguia porque seus pensamentos divagavam sobre um demônio loiro, sim porque para ela ele era a personificação da tentação e do pecado, e como por magia ele surge na frente dela, justo quando Harry não está. Tentando controlar as emoções que tomavam conta dela levantou-se e foi até o portão atendê-lo, tinha esperanças de dizer que Harry não estava e faze-lo ir embora antes que ele pudesse pensar em entrar em sua casa. Draco continuou olhando para ela sustentando uma expressão fria no rosto, mas por dentro ele ardia de desejo de beijar aquela ruiva novamente. Tinha convencido a si mesmo de ela era uma desfrutável e que era amante de Cedrico, mas ele iria acabar com a farsa dela de mulher puritana e faze-la pagar por tê-lo desprezado. Draco tencionava conquistá-la e levá-la para cama, como ele já havia com muitas outras antes, fazendo com que ela se apaixonasse por ele pra depois descartá-la.

- Bom dia Sr. Malfoy, em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Bom dia Sra. Potter, vim fazer-lhe uma visita.

- Ah mim? – a surpresa estava estampada nos olhos da ruiva.

- Sim, não posso? – Draco agora ria incomodo.

- Meu marido não esta – ela disse seria.

- Eu sei, cruzei com ele agora antes de vir aqui, ele estava indo ver uma paciente.

- Então porque veio? – a surpresa passou a confusão.

- Já disse, vim fazer-lhe uma visita. Poderias me deixar entrar?

- Claro, siga-me – Virginia respondeu virando-se e caminhando ate a sala de estar com contragosto.

- Espero não estar lhe incomodando Senhora – ele disse sarcástico.

- De forma alguma, um amigo de meu marido e também meu amigo – ela tentava ignorar o sarcasmo dele e ser educada.

- Eu sei como são íntimos de você os amigos de seu marido. – ela voltou-se para ele encarando-o.

- O que pretendes dizer com isso? – ela olhou-o cerrando os olhos.

- Que eles são seus amigos também – Draco sustentava a expressão sarcástica sorrindo de canto de boca e erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- Sente-se, por favor! Aceita um chá ou um café? – ela parou no centro da sala olhando para ele, a raiva em sua voz.

- Não obrigada! – ele disse se aproximando dela – Mas aceito um beijo se me ofereceres. – ele disse segurando-a pelos braços e olhando-a intensamente.

Virginia não conseguiu responder, o ar de repente faltou-lhe nos pulmões e o coração parecia querer sair pela boca, viu ele se aproximando dela e não teve forças de resistir, ela queria aquele beijo também. Draco aproximou-se devagar, esperando que ela se afastasse dele, mas ela não o fez, sem encontrar resistência ele roçou os lábios nos dela e deu pequenos beijos. Virginia foi erguendo os braços em volta dele e Draco desceu os dele que estavam nos braços dela ate a cintura, dessa vez intensificando o beijo. Envolvidos como estavam um com o outro nem se deram conta de que estavam na sala da casa dela, que havia empregados ali que poderiam surpreendê-los, que Harry poderia chegar. Draco já não mais queria brincar com ela, queria apenas beijá-la infinitamente e Virginia esqueceu as insinuações dele pensando apenas em como era bom estar nos braços dele. Após alguns minutos que pareceram segundo eles separaram-se a custo. Draco viu que Virginia tinha o rosto corado e não o encarava envergonhada, achou aquilo encantador, mas então se lembrou dela abraçada a Cedrico e pensou novamente que ela era uma boa atriz.

- Vou indo, já consegui o que queria. – foi tudo o que ele disse antes de sair rápido pela porta e ganhar a rua deixando para trás uma mulher confusa e ofendida.

Virginia sabia o que ele queria dizer com aquelas conversas sobre a amizade dela com os amigos do marido. Ele pensava mal dela por tê-la beijado e depois tê-la visto abraçada a Cedrico, isso a magoava e ela sabia o porquê, estava apaixonada por ele e não conseguia parar de pensar no quanto isso era errado, mais ainda se ela estivesse grávida como pensava. Sabia que havia encontrado o amor, mas sabia que junto com ele vinha também a sua perdição e não sabia o que fazer, queria que draco acreditasse nela, mas ele não parecia disposto a ouvi-la e ela não conseguia tomar a iniciativa de falar sobre aquilo. Sentiu novamente uma tontura e decidiu ir deitar-se, passou o resto do dia no quarto.

Draco sentia-se vitorioso por tê-la beijado, era sinal de que seria fácil concretizar seus planos. Lembrava do rosto meigo dela e ria para si mesmo, como pudera pensar que ela fosse diferente das outras? Como ele pudera pensar que estava encantado por ela e que poderia se apaixonar de verdade? Ainda bem que ele não era cego como o marido dela. Foi então que pela primeira vez ele pensou em Harry, ele era seu amigo, será que ele amava a mulher? Não foi isso que pareceu na festa, ele estava mais interessado na esposa de Cedrico que em Virginia e ela pareceu não estar se importando com isso também. Sorriu novamente, com certeza eram mais um casal de aparências como tantos outros que ele conhecia. Sim, era isso, e sendo assim, não haveria problemas quanto ao que ele pretendia fazer, estava tudo certo. Satisfeito ele foi para casa, sem fazer idéia do quanto estava errado sobre Virginia.

Harry estava deitado na cama com Cho sobre seu peito. Só agora ele pensava no que haviam feito e achava errado, mas não se arrependia. Olhou para Cho e lembrou de seu amigo Cedrico e de sua esposa Virginia, Cho ergueu a cabeça e viu que ele estava olhando-a de um jeito estranho.

- Em que esta pensando meu amor? – ela encarou-o

- Meu amor? – Harry surpreendeu-se.

- Sim, meu amor, amo você desde a primeira vez que o vi naquela festa Harry. - Vendo que ele estava calado e surpreso ela continuou.

- Eu sei que não me amas, não estou pedindo isso, tudo o que eu quero apenas é que você me deixe amá-lo como agora.

- Cho eu não sei o que eu sinto por você, estou confuso, acho que o que aconteceu foi um erro.

- Não foi um erro Harry, foi maravilhoso e nos dois queríamos. – ele disse tentando convencê-lo.

- Mas não poderíamos ter feito isso.

- Você se arrepende? – ela viu Harry pensar um pouco.

- Não, faria tudo de novo – ela sorriu ao ouvir as palavras dele.

- Você me desejava Harry, do mesmo modo que eu.

- Sim, mas tem Cedrico e Virginia.

- Eu sei Harry, mas isso que sinto é mais forte que eu. Nunca me apaixonei por um homem antes de conhecer você e eu quero viver essa emoção agora. Meu casamento foi arranjado para unir as fortunas de duas famílias amigas, mas eu nunca amei Cedrico, é um casamento de aparências.

- Pensei que fossem apaixonados um pelo outro.

- Se eu fosse, não estaria aqui com você agora, nunca trairia meu marido.

- Somos loucos, estamos nos arriscando.

- Eu sei que sim, mas não quero parar Harry, diga-me que vamos nos ver mais vezes, diga-me que não vai me deixar. – o tom dela era súplice.

- Não vou deixá-la, acho que estou apaixonado também Cho. – Harry disse fechando os olhos.

- Descobriu isso agora? – ela olhava para ele como uma criança que ganha uma surpresa.

- Sim.

- Como?

- Se eu não estivesse apaixonado por você, jamais cometeria tal loucura. Eu casei com Virginia por amor, sempre fomos felizes.

- Você ama sua esposa?

- Amei, agora tenho certeza que não a amo mais, estou perdidamente apaixonado por você.

Cho inclinou-se até ele e o beijou novamente. Levantaram-se depois e se vestiram. Harry receitou umas vitaminas para ela. Combinou de aguardar um bilhete dela para poderem se encontrar novamente e saiu em seguida, mas não foi para casa, não queria encarar a mulher, precisava pensar sobre o que havia feito. Chegou a casa tarde da noite, Virginia já dormia, ele sentiu-se aliviado e após o banho adormeceu ainda pensando em sua paixão por Cho.


	3. A dor e a traição

**A dor e a Traição**

Um mês e meio havia passado desde o primeiro encontro amoroso de Cho e Harry. Desde então eles haviam se tornado amantes e tinham se encontrado regularmente, principalmente quando Cedrico viajava a negócios ou ela fingia alguma doença e Harry ia atendê-la. Harry estava completamente apaixonado pela oriental e Cho parecia sentir o mesmo. Trocavam constantes cartas com juras eternas de amor e sempre faziam planos de um dia se unirem como marido e mulher. Cedrico parecia de nada desconfiar, ele viajava sempre por causa de seu trabalho e ainda tinha o caso de seu pai que o deixava muito preocupado, ele havia viajado rumo a França e ainda não tinha dado noticias sobre onde se encontrava todo esse tempo. A principio Cedrico não tinha dado importância porque sabia que o golpe que o pai sofrera fora doloroso demais, mas agora com tantos dias sem noticias ele estava demais preocupado.

Virginia, ao contrário, desconfiava que tivesse algo errado com seu casamento. Desde a festa de noivado de Draco que ela e Harry não se encontravam intimamente, não mais conversavam, não mais conviviam, estavam afastados. Harry parecia não amá-la mais, já não era o mesmo de quando casaram, nem parecia o mesmo que fora criada com ela tantos anos. Embora ela não soubesse o que se passava com ele, sentia no fundo de sua alma que para Harry ela não significava mais a mulher amada. Virginia chegou a pensar algumas vezes que tinha sido pelo beijo que ela havia trocado com Draco, pensava que ele suspeitasse, mas depois percebeu que não, pois conhecia Harry o suficiente pra saber que ele teria tomado satisfações com ela e o amigo. Diante disso ela passava grande parte do dia meditando sobre seu casamento, pois sentia que ele já não era feliz como antes, sentia que ele se transformara em um casamento superficial, como a maioria dos da sociedade, baseados nas aparências. Foi tirada de seus devaneios pela criada que anunciou a visita do Sr. Malfoy e a sua noiva a Srta. Granger. Virginia lembrou-se que fazia mais de um mês que ela e Draco não se encontravam. Desde o segundo beijo que haviam trocado ela tinha evitado encontrar-se com ele, chegando a ordenar a criada que dissesse que ela estava doente e não podia atender ninguém, ou mesmo que ela havia saído e não tinha hora pra voltar. Não mentiu de um todo, voltara a sentir mais intensamente as tonturas e os enjôos de antes, no entanto, agora sabia que não estava grávida, pois seu corpo não havia mudado como o de Luna, além do que suas regras haviam vindo, em pouca quantidade, mas vieram. Ele havia procurado-a intensamente, mas com as desculpas de que estava doente ela havia se esquivado dele. Não entendia o que ele pensava, ele sabia de seu casamento com o amigo, e embora eles não estivessem bem, ninguém sabia disso, pois Harry sempre demonstrava o mesmo amor de antes quando estavam em sociedade. Dessa vez ela se dispôs a descer porque ele vinha com a noiva. Olhou-se no espelho e saiu do quarto.

- Boa tarde! – disseram os noivos juntos.

- Boa tarde! Entrem e acomodem-se! – Virginia indicou o sofá enquanto se sentava à frente deles, olhando Draco de soslaio e pensando que ele estava tão bonito quanto ela sabia que ele era.

- A criada informou-me que meu amigo Harry não esta! – Draco disse naturalmente.

- Sim, saiu cedo para o trabalho. – ela disse enquanto observava Hermione que olhava distraída para um retrato do casamento dela e Harry.

- Julguei que ele viesse almoçar em casa. – Draco insistiu.

- Antes vinha. Agora não vem mais. – Virginia disse dessa vez o encarando.

- E a senhora esta bem? Ouvi dizer que estava adoentada. – ele disse com a expressão irônica para testá-la.

- Estou melhor, obrigada! E o Senhor como vai? Srta. Granger?

- Estamos bem! Viemos entregar o convite de nosso casamento. – Draco disse cortante.

- Claro, informarei Harry assim que ele chegar. Quando será? – ela perguntou querendo parecer natural, mas na verdade estava sentindo-se perdida, uma enorme tristeza tinha-a acometido por dentro, e ela não conseguia explicar por que, afinal, Draco era noivo, era natural que se casasse um dia e ela, bem ela era casada.

- Daqui a três meses – foi Hermione quem respondeu, era a primeira vez que ela falava, concentrava-se agora na conversa.

- Está próximo! Como vão os preparativos? – Virginia tentava parecer natural.

- Corridos – Hermione disse sorrindo olhando para a ruiva a sua frente – A Sra. Malfoy esta me ajudando com tudo, já que minha mãe esta se tratando longe daqui. – o olhar da morena entristeceu.

- Por mim casávamos antes, mas Hermione disse que não daria tempo de fazer uma festa como ela quer. Mamãe esta a ajudando em tudo para que seja uma festa perfeita. – ele disse envolvendo a morena em um abraço.

- Eu sempre sonhei com essa data, pra mim tem que ser especial. Confesso que foi difícil marcar para daqui a três meses, os pais de Draco querem nos ver casados logo e confesso que meus pais também.

- Não vejo porque demorarmos tanto. Estamos tão apaixonados! – Draco disse beijando a noiva delicadamente na bochecha.

- Você é homem, não entende, tenho certeza que a Sra. Potter me entende.

- Chame-me Virginia, sim eu entendo, casei com o Harry quatro meses depois do regresso dele da França, ele queria casar no mês seguinte, mas eu também queria que tudo fosse como nos meus sonhos. – ela disse com um sorriso nos lábios ao relembrar tão boa época da vida dela.

- Esta vendo meu amor, Virginia me entende.

- Eu só quero que você seja minha esposa logo e tenhamos logo nosso herdeiro, eu a amo tanto.

- Se precisar de ajuda conte comigo, posso auxiliá-la no que for preciso do enxoval. – Virginia disse mostrando que não se incomodava com as demonstrações de afeto de Draco para com a noiva na frente dela.

- Obrigada! – Hermione disse.

- Bom. Temos que ir – Draco disse.

- Eu os acompanho.

Virginia levou o jovem casal até os portões e despediu-se deles. Draco ainda apertou sua mão com um pouco mais de força que o normal, mas ela fingiu não notar nada continuando a ser simpática com eles. No fundo ela não sabia o que sentia por aquele homem, mas sabia que era algo forte devido ao estado que ela ficava toda vez que se viam. Voltou para dentro de casa e arrumou-se para ir visitar o irmão e a cunhada.

Hermione ia conversando alegremente com Draco sobre os preparativos do casamento, enquanto iam no carro rumo a mansão da família Malfoy. Entraram na questão de convidados, especulando se todos os convidados iriam ao que Hermione inocentemente comentou sobre Virginia e Harry.

- A Virginia não me parece estar bem como disse.

- Estava doente, esta se recuperando. – Draco não gostava de falar na ruiva.

- Sim, espero que ela esteja boa no nosso casamento, tenho grande simpatia por ela.

- Ela estará meu bem! – Draco disse imaginando o que Hermione sentiria pela ruiva se soubesse o que se passava ou passou, ele não sabia definir, entre ele e ela.

- Draco eu – Hermione começou a falar, mas de repente sentiu uma dor no ventre e curvou-se, pondo as mãos sobre o mesmo.

- O que foi? O que houve? – Draco estava em pânico, de repente Hermione começou a gemer de dor e os olhos lagrimaram, ele não sabia o que fazer, estava dirigindo e a noiva passando mal do lado dele.

- Estou sentindo uma dor aqui, muito forte. – ela apontava para o ventre.

- Vou levá-la ao hospital agora mesmo.

Draco levou Hermione até o Hospital da cidade e logo ela foi atendida por um médico de plantão. Draco procurou por Harry, mas ele não estava ali, imaginou que ele estivesse no consultório e mandou uma mensagem até ele e outra para os pais avisando sobre Hermione, depois se sentou na minúscula saleta da recepção esperando por notícias. Ficou aguardando um pouco ate que viu Harry chegar, contou a ele tudo como se passou com a noiva e Harry desapareceu pela imensa porta que levava a um corredor ceio de portas. Narcisa e Lucius Malfoy chegaram em seguida e Draco novamente relatou os fatos, ao que Narcisa se perguntou se Hermione era mesmo sadia para gerar um herdeiro Malfoy. Draco aborreceu-se com a mãe, mas não pode dizer-lhe nada porque neste momento Harry chamou-os guiando-os ate um quarto onde se encontrava Hermione. Ela estava sentada na cama apoiada por travesseiros. A aparência dela era triste, os olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, o que indicava que ela havia chorado bastante, a pele estava pálida e ela recebia sangue de uma bolsa ao lado da cama. Draco e os pais assustaram-se e indagaram Harry sobre o que tinha se passado. Harry olhou para Hermione penalizado, esta tinha os olhos vidrados em um ponto desconhecido.

- Então Harry? O que aconteceu com minha noiva? – Draco havia segurado o amigo pelos ombros.

- Hermione sofre de uma doença que atinge as mulheres, resultado de um mau funcionamento do sistema reprodutor que durante a menstruação provoca sangramento interno e faz com surjam lesões no útero. Isso causou nela uma hemorragia.

- Mas ela esta bem agora não e? – Draco estava preocupado com a noiva.

- Esta sim Draco, eu e a equipe que a tratamos receitamos alguns remédios que vão regular o funcionamento do organismo dela. – Harry parou e olhou longamente para o amigo.

- O que foi? Tem mais alguma coisa não tem? Diga-me Harry! – Draco estava nervoso.

- Hermione não pode ter filhos.

Aquilo caiu como uma bomba sobre a família Malfoy. O motivo pelo qual eles estavam realizando aquele casamento era unicamente para cumprir com as leis sociais e trazer ao mundo um herdeiro da família. Agora que eles descobriram que isso não seria possível já que Hermione era doente, ficaram perdidos sem saber o que fazer. Como se soubesse o que se passava, Hermione voltou à lucidez e olhou para Draco sustentando um olhar com ele.

- Eu vou entender se você quiser desmanchar o compromisso. – ela disse.

- Com licença – Harry disse e saiu, aquilo era assunto de família e ele não poderia estar ali.

- Hermione eu – Draco quis dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu.

- É o melhor que se tem a fazer – Narcisa Malfoy disse de maneira definitiva enquanto envolvia o braço do marido e se dirigia a porta. – Vou agora mesmo providenciar uma carta informando aos convidados que não mais haverá casamento.

- Faça isso – foi tudo o que Hermione disse antes de voltar as lágrimas.

- Hermione...

- Não diga nada Draco, eu sei que nosso casamento não seria por amor, seria por que convêm as nossas famílias tão tradicionais e de bom nome uma união assim, a união das fortunas, o nascimento de um herdeiro. Mas eu não posso cumprir com meu papel de mulher, você não pode casar comigo porque você não teria o que quer. Não faz sentido. Se pelo nos amassemos, mas não. E não se preocupe, esta tudo bem comigo. Eu entendo a sua decisão.

- Eu não sei o que dizer, eu estou perdido.

- Mas não há o que dizer. Está tudo decidido. Rompemos o compromisso e sua mãe cancela o casamento, pronto. Cada um segue sua vida.

- Você fala de um jeito – Draco não entendia como ela agia de forma tão simples.

- Estou sendo realista Draco, o que você queria era um filho não era? Eu sei que você não me ama.

- Eu não amo você, mas não era só pelo filho, eu admiro você Hermione. - ele disse sentando na cama dela e pegando-lhe as mãos

- Eu também o admiro, e também não o amo Draco.

- Eu não acredito em amor. – ele confidenciou a ela.

- Mas deveria, ele existe.

- Você ama alguém Hermione? – ele disse encarando-a nos olhos.

- Eu? Não. – ela disse desviando o olhar.

- Ama, posso ver pela sua reação. Confie em mim, apesar de tudo somos amigos.

- Esta bem - ela sorriu – eu amo Draco, há mais de um ano eu me apaixonei por um rapaz, mas sempre foi segredo e desde então eu não pude esquecê-lo, você é a primeira pessoa pra quem eu conto.

- Por que aceitou esse nosso compromisso então? Por que não ficou com ele? Nenhum homem seria tolo de não casar com você, uma mulher gentil, educada, inteligente e alegre, alem de muito bonita.

- Obrigada Draco – ela sorriu-lhe meio sem jeito, o rosto corando um pouco – Mas quando eu o conheci ele era empregado de meu pai apesar de ter condições e tudo o mais, só que devido a essa relação de subordinação deles ele quase não ia à nossa casa para visitas e quando foi, foi apenas anunciar que estava noivo e convidar-nos para o casamento.

- Vocês não tiveram como se aproximarem, foi isso. Lamento Hermione.

- Não lamente! Se aconteceu assim foi porque Deus quis. – ela disse conformada.

- Quem é ele? – ela olhou-o surpresa.

- Não vou falar! Ai já seria demais.

- Mas você já falou a historia, é só eu investigar um pouco que vou descobrir.

- E pra que quer tanto saber? – ela olhava-o com as mãos na cintura.

- Curiosidade. – Draco disse simplesmente.

- Eu também estou curiosa sobre você, não me disse nada até agora.

- Você não perguntou. – ele disse justificando-se.

- Pois agora eu pergunto. Você ama alguma mulher Draco?

- Minha mãe.

- Você sabe que tipo de amor eu me refiro – ela disse revirando os olhos.

- Não, nunca amei e nem vou amar. – ele disse convicto.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Tendo oras! Não sou capaz de sentir algo assim, é muito idealizado, na vida real não existe, é tudo aparência.

- Não Draco, nem tudo é aparência.

- Se você observar direito, verá que estou certo. – ele insistiu.

- Não, vou te dar um exemplo! Ronald e Luna amam-se verdadeiramente.

- Parece que sim– ele concordou pensativo – mas é um em um milhão

- Mas existe, é isso que quero dizer.

- É ele não é? – Draco olhou-a de maneira inquisidora.

- Ele o que? – Hermione tentava disfarçar.

- O rapaz que você ama!

- Eu – Hermione pareceu perder a voz.

- E sim, por Deus Hermione logo ele? – Draco tinha uma expressão de espanto.

- Não podemos escolher quem entra em nosso coração Draco. – ela suspirou.

- Claro que podemos, na verdade podemos escolher não deixar ninguém entrar em nosso coração.

- Isso não é verdade, é só um engano seu e um dia você vai encontrar uma mulher que vai roubar todos os seus pensamentos, que vai te levar a olhá-la e admirá-la como se ela fosse a única mulher do mundo, que vai te fazer imaginar como seria sentir o toque dela, vai te fazer desejar estar com ela por toda sua vida.

- Como você é sonhadora Hermione! – ele retrucou, mais para si do que para ela, afinal ele já tinha sentido tudo aquilo por uma mulher, Virginia.

- Não é sonho, você vai ver, um dia vai sentir isso e eu desejo que ela não seja comprometida.

- Vou chamar o médico, você já esta delirando. – ele disse sério.

- Você não acredita, mas vai acreditar, deixa só chegar a hora. Agora vá chamar mesmo o médico porque quero ir pra casa, a minha casa.

- Você vai ficar lá sozinha?

- Claro que não, tenho empregados lá.

- Não, você vai para minha casa.

- Não quero Draco, vou para a minha, lá me sentirei bem, alem do mais, não vou passar muito tempo lá. Ta vendo aquele papel ali pregado? - Ela apontou para um pequeno cartaz grudado atrás da porta.

- Sim. Fala sobre um curso para auxiliar de enfermagem.

- Vou fazê-lo, quero cuidar das pessoas, ser útil. – ela disse sorridente.

- Aqui no hospital? Com todas essas pessoas doentes e sangue? – ele parecia assombrado com aquela hipótese.

- Sim – ela disse rindo da cara dele. – isso vai me fazer muito bem, agora vá chamar seu amigo que quero ir pra casa.

- Ta bom. – ele disse balançando a cabeça negativamente como que para afirmar que não concordava com a decisão dela.

Draco saiu e encontrou Harry logo no corredor, este avisou que Hermione poderia ir pra casa e viver normalmente, ao que Draco comentou sobre o interesse dela no curso e o rompimento do noivado. Harry apoiou o amigo quanto ao rompimento, afirmando que se ambos concordavam, melhor que fosse assim e garantiu que o curso de enfermagem faria bem a Hermione. Assim, Draco e Hermione deixaram o hospital e foram pra casa dos Granger, onde Hermione se instalou novamente. Draco ainda jantou com ela e em seguida foi para casa.

Um mês depois do rompimento do noivado o comentário era geral. Narcisa havia dito que os noivos apenas descobriram que não se amavam o suficiente para uma união tão importante, mas as pessoas não creditaram e as especulações sobre o verdadeiro motivo eram muitas, o que causou a Hermione um grande incomodo já que ela passou a ser mal vista diante dos olhos da sociedade. Mesmo assim ela não se abalou, estava morado em sua casa e fazendo o curso de enfermagem no qual ela se sentia muito bem por auxiliar as pessoas, por ser útil. Tinha plena certeza de que fora melhor romper o compromisso com Draco já que não se amavam. Estava feliz daquele jeito. Ela terminou de vestir a roupa de enfermeira em uma saleta do hospital reservada aos funcionários e dirigiu-se a enfermaria para medicar alguns doentes.

Luna sentiu a água escorrer por suas pernas e soube que tinha chegado a hora do beber nascer. Ela desceu as escadas da imensa casa chamando pelo marido que estava no escritório trabalhando. Quando ela entrou na sala com uma cara de dor Ronald assustou-se.

- Está na hora meu amor, nosso filho vai nascer! – ela disse sorrindo tentando conter a dor.

Ronald estava emocionado. Pegou a esposa e enquanto ordenava que um criado fosse a casa de sua irmã avisá-la ele dirigiu-se apressado para o carro para levar Luna ao hospital. Ela já tinha completado os nove meses e por isso tudo estava preparado para quando o momento chegasse, as roupas pra ela e o bebe estavam em uma pequena mala no carro. Chegaram ao hospital e ela imediatamente foi levada para a sala de parto. Ronald ficou aguardando na recepção enquanto preenchia a ficha dela. Hermione o viu ali e sentiu o estomago revirar de ansiedade. Caminhou devagar até ele.

- Sr. Weasley, como vai? – ela disse de maneira tímida, mas sorridente.

- Ola Srta. Granger! Um momento, por favor! - ele disse enquanto virava-se para entregar a ficha para a recepcionista.

- Está tudo certo? – ele perguntou a moa da recepção que analisava a ficha.

- Esta sim. Obrigada – a recepcionista retornou.

- Estou bem senhorita, um pouco ansioso, minha mulher esta lá dentro, nosso filho vai nascer! – ele disse radiante quando voltou a falar com Hermione.

- Meus parabéns Sr. Weasley! – foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer antes de abraçá-lo.

- Obrigado! – ele murmurou de volta surpreso com a ação da jovem a sua frente.

Hermione sabia que não devia fazer aquilo, ela já era mal vista pelos outros e não ficava bem para uma moça, recém descompromissada, abraçar um rapaz casado com tanta espontaneidade como ela fez, mas o que ela sentiu só pode ser traduzido com aquele gesto. Ela viu a felicidade nos olhos dele e se sentiu tão feliz quanto ele. Era justo, ela amava aquele homem e compartilhar de tal alegria com ele era-lhe de um valor inestimável. Ronald também sabia que não era certo, surpreendeu-se muito com o que ela fez, mas viu no gesto dela a sinceridade e por isso envolveu-a com os braços, aquilo não parecia errado. Ficaram assim alguns segundos que para eles pareceu uma eternidade, ate que Hermione soltou-se dele no momento em que viu um medico aproximar-se.

- Sr. Weasley? – o médico questionou.

- Sou eu Doutor!

- Ola enfermeira Granger, estou precisando de você, permita-me falar com o Sr. Weasley e já vamos atender uma pessoa – ele disse para Hermione que corou um pouco.

- Sim doutor.

- Sr. Weasley, sinto informar, mas sua esposa está tendo complicações, os bebes não estão na posição certa e isso esta tornando difícil o parto.

- Bebes? – Ronald estava pasmo.

- Sim, são gêmeos, por isso estamos com tanta dificuldade. O que eu quero é que o Senhor saiba que é um parto de risco e tudo é incerto. Podemos salvar sua esposa e os seus filhos, como podemos salvar só os filhos ou só sua esposa. Preciso que o Senhor fique ciente que pode perder alguém e tenha certeza de que faremos tudo que for necessário para salva-los.

- Gêmeos? – Ronald parecia perdido.

- O senhor esta bem senhor Weasley? – Hermione estava preocupada.

- Faça tudo o que for possível doutor. - Ronald disse deixando-se cair em uma das cadeiras que ali havia, o abatimento tomando conta dele.

Hermione aproximou-se e procurou os olhos dele.

- Vai dar tudo certo, os médicos vão conseguir salvar todos.

- Você ouviu o que ele disse. – ele encarou-a.

- Tenha fé Ronald, peça a Deus.

Hermione levantou-se e seguiu o medico que a aguardava, ela teria que auxiliar no parto de Luna.

Draco estava tomando café quando uma carta de seus pais chegou. Ele abriu imediatamente e pôs-se a ler. Seu pai tinha escrito a primeira parte, falando sobre os negócios da família, as propriedades que possuíam e a fortuna, alertando-o de que iria ver todas as contas assim que retornasse da França para ver se ele tinha feito um bom trabalho. Nada de novo, Draco pensou, a mesma história de sempre. Passou então para a parte de sua mãe e o que leu deixou-o um pouco surpreso. Ela tinha arranjado uma nova noiva para ele, uma moça fina, de sociedade, rica, bonita, educada, saudável, que podia ter filhos, era inglesa, estava estudando na França, logo iria retornar a Inglaterra definitivamente, e que possuía todas as demais qualidades que uma esposa deveria ter, sendo um ótimo partido. Fazia pouco mais de um mês que ele tinha rompido com uma noiva e já tinha outra. Draco não pode deixar de rir da mãe e pensar no quanto ela queria que ele casasse e lhe desse um neto. Não lhe agradava a idéia de casar com uma moça que ele não conhecia, mas era melhor que assim fosse, pelo menos ele teria o que fazer quando estivesse casado, descobrir quem era sua mulher na verdade. Tudo eram aparências mesmo, tanto fazia casar com essa ou outra. Viu que sua mãe solicitava sua presença o mais rápido possível para formalizar o pedido de casamento, onde fariam um jantar de noivado. Draco pegou papel, tinta e pena e respondeu pra mãe que iria ter com ela o mais rápido possível. Realmente era o que ele queria, casar logo, ter um filho e enfim poder viver como todo homem normal. Pensou um pouco e achou melhor mandar um telegrama que chegaria mais rápido, foi até o correio. Na volta decidiu passar pela rua da casa de Harry na esperança de ver a esposa dele na varanda ou nos jardins, embora ele tentasse, não conseguia tirar aquela ruiva do pensamento. Viu-a quase dobrando a esquina, ela ia andando sozinha e apressada, como se fugisse de algo. Imediatamente ele pensou que ela fosse encontrar o amante e decidiu segui-la.

Virginia recebeu o recado do irmão e sentiu-se muito feliz. Desejava mais que tudo ir para hospital ver o sobrinho ou sobrinha e imaginava o quanto Ronald e Luna estariam felizes. Pensou se um dia sentiria felicidade igual, mas balançou a cabeça como que para afastar os pensamentos ruins e trocou-se rapidamente. Não esperaria Harry, ele nunca chegava cedo em casa mesmo, talvez estivesse ate no hospital. Viu que não tinha como ir de carro e decidiu ir sozinha e a pé mesmo ate lá. Pôs os sapatos mais confortáveis que tinha e saiu caminhando. Ia quase à esquina quando viu que um carro ia acompanhando seu andar na rua. Parou e olhou pensando ser Harry e viu Draco. Novamente as sensações que tanto a incomodavam e que ela não sabia por que sentia.

- Aonde você vai Virginia? – ele tinha um tom sério.

- Ao hospital senhor Malfoy. – ela respondeu ríspida.

- Não é bom uma senhora andar só pelas ruas. – ele disse irônico.

- Não é bom um senhor seguir senhoras pelas ruas. – ela devolveu a ironia

- O hospital fica longe, entre, vou deixá-la.

- Não e necessário. – ela cortou.

- Entre Virginia, vou acompanhá-la. – ele disse de modo autoritário fazendo-a encará-lo por alguns instantes.

- Não pense que obedeço você Draco – ela disse enquanto subia no carro - eu apenas quero chegar logo para ver meu sobrinho ou sobrinha. – ela disse dando um sorriso espontâneo enquanto se ajeitava no banco.

Draco viu-a dar aquele sorriso tão feliz e sincero que não pode deixar de admitir que ela fosse linda. Sentiu um calor no peito quando ela olhou-o ainda sorrindo e quase perdeu o controle sobre o carro. Voltou-se para frente dirigindo em silencio, mas olhando de soslaio vez ou outra pra ruiva ao seu lado. Virginia estava pensando no irmão e na cunhada felizes com seu bebe e logo seu pensamento voou novamente para o dia em que ela teria um bebe. Se dependesse de Harry, talvez ela nunca tivesse porque ele não mais se interessava por ela. Olhou para Draco e se perguntou se ele seria um bom pai. Imaginou-se com um bebe loiro como ele, os olhos azuis, a pele clara, os traços delicados. Sorriu novamente imaginando ter um bebe assim em seus braços e enquanto sorria olhou para Draco cruzando o olhar com o dele. Virginia corou.

- Em que pensas? – ele venceu o orgulho, dando vez a curiosidade.

- Se você seria um bom pai Draco – ela disse sincera.

- E claro que seria. – ele disse orgulhoso.

- Imagino que sim. – ela concordou.

- Porque você esta pensando nisso?

- Porque meu irmão agora é pai.

- Ah, pensei que você estivesse pensando em ter um filho meu. – Virginia ficou da cor dos cabelos.

- Eu não pensei isso. – ela disse vacilando a voz.

- Não acredito! Você pensou isso Virginia! Não negue!

- Eu não pensei, já disse.

- Então porque corou?

- Porque sua afirmação me deixou constrangida.

- Por quê?

- Isso não e coisa que se diga. Eu sou casada, como podes afirmar que eu gostaria de ter um filho seu que não é meu marido.

Draco calou-se. A menção de que ela tinha um marido o trazia a realidade e isso não era agradável pra ele. Virginia falar que ela era casada com Harry e que poderia ter um filho com ele o fazia imaginar que eles pudessem dormir juntos. Isso causava nele imenso ciúme que ele não conseguia explicar, afinal, só trocara alguns beijos com aquela mulher e nada mais. Fechou a cara e olhou apenas para frente. Foram em silencio ate chegarem ao hospital.

Harry estava com Cho em uma pensão do outro lado da cidade, onde costumavam se encontrar. Estavam aproveitando mais uma das viagens de Cedrico. Desta vez ele tinha ido á França atrás do pai e não tinha previsão de retorno. Cho não tinha ido com ele porque tinha se sentido mal e desmaiado. Ela estava deitada sobre o peito de Harry embrulhados pelo lençol de casal, contando a ele o que tinha sentido.

- Eu estava conversando com o Cedrico sobre o pai dele quando eu senti uma tontura e um enjôo. Eu tentei me apoiar nele, mas então tudo escureceu e eu acordei algum tempo depois.

- E você sentiu isso novamente? – Harry estava ansioso.

- Senti enjôos e tonturas, sempre de manha quando acordo ou as vezes quando como alguma coisa. O que você acha que tenho? – ela perguntou calmamente.

- Não tenho certeza, você precisa fazer um exame pra confirmar, mas acho que você esta grávida. – Harry disse apreensivo.

- Grávida? – Cho sentou-se na cama cobrindo-se com um lençol e olhando para Harry assustada.

- Sim, pelos sintomas, acho que sim. – Harry não sabia o que pensar ou dizer, nem o que sentia a respeito disso ele sabia.

- O que eu faço agora? – ela parecia perdida.

- Eu não sei Cho. Você – ele fez uma pausa, ela encarou-o.

- Você o que meu amor? – ela encorajou-o.

- Você tem tido relações com o Cedrico? – ele perguntou um pouco constrangido, não lhe interessava saber aqueles detalhes porque lhe era estranho imaginar que ela estava nos braços de outro que não ele.

- Tive, raras, mas tive, você sabe, não tem como fugir as obrigações do casamento ou ele desconfiaria. – ela disse naturalmente.

Ouvir aquilo causou um impacto em Harry. As palavras dela sobre obrigações do casamento, sobre desconfiança lhe fizeram voltar o pensamento ate Virginia. Há mais de dois meses que ele não a procurava, será que ela teria desconfiado, será que sentia falta dele. Olhando para Cho ele percebeu que ela não deixou de viver sua vida de casal com Cedrico, enquanto ele tinha abandonado completamente a esposa.

- O que foi meu amor? Em que pensas? – ela tinha receio na voz.

- Eu abandonei completamente minha vida de casado Cho.

- O que? – ela pensou não ter ouvido direito.

- Eu esqueci completamente que minha esposa é a Virginia e não você.

- Você quer dizer se deitar com ela?

- Não Cho, quero dizer tudo, conversar, fazer as refeições com ela, companhia, carinho, fazer amor com ela, tudo.

- Eu não acredito Harry. – ela disse como se fosse impossível o que ele estivesse dizendo ser verdade.

- Em que?

- Que você tenha deixado de conviver com ela.

- Por que não?

- Porque não e possível que ela te ame tanto assim a ponto de aceitar que você se afaste dela completamente e não diga nada.

- Foi isso mesmo o que aconteceu. – ele estava pensativo.

- Então ela deve ter outra pessoa também.

- Virginia? Não mesmo. Ela não sai de casa e eu já pus alguém pra vigiá-la.

- Mentira – Cho ria divertida.

- Não ria é serio! Não porque eu desconfiasse, mas porque eu queria saber a rotina dela pra programar a nossa.

- Entendi. Então nesse caso, ela ama muito você e tem medo de perdê-lo.

- Sim, acho que é isso. – ele ficou pensativo.

- Não vamos falar nisso agora, temos algo mias importante pra resolver. – ela disse tirando ele dos pensamentos sobre seu casamento.

- O que?

- Nosso filho. – ela disse docemente enquanto acariciava o ventre.

- Pode não ser meu Cho.

- Mas é Harry, eu sei que é, eu sinto.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Eu apenas sinto isso, mas você vai ver quando nascer.

- Se for mesmo, eu quero assumir meu filho, eu quero ser um pai de verdade.

- Como? – ela perguntou como se não tivesse ouvido direito.

- Sendo, vamos ficar juntos!

- Você vai deixar Virginia? – ela perguntou incrédula.

- Assim como você vai deixar Cedrico.

- Sim meu amor, assim será.

Ela inclinou-se sobre ele beijando-lhe delicadamente os lábios e mais uma vez no dia fizeram amor.

Ronald estava a quase duas horas sentado na recepção esperando noticias de sua Luna e seus filhos. Virginia chegou com Draco e ele perguntou por Harry, ela disse que ele devia estar no consultório e que não quis esperá-lo, contou também que vinha a pé, mas Draco apareceu e a acompanhou. Ronald agradeceu a Draco e depois contou a eles que a mulher esperava gêmeos e que o parto estava sendo difícil. Virginia emocionou-se e abraçou o irmão, até Draco comoveu-se. Ambos sabiam o quanto Ronald amava a esposa e os filhos, o quanto seria difícil se ele perdesse algum deles. Nesse instante o medico apareceu, tinha uma expressão cansada no rosto.

- Sr. Weasley! – ele chamou. Ronald, Draco e Virginia aproximaram-se.

- Diga doutor! Como esta minha esposa? Meus filhos? – ele perguntou nervoso.

- O que houve doutor? – perguntou Virginia aflita vendo a cara dele hesitante.

- Sinto muito, mas sua esposa não resistiu. Os seus filhos, um casal de gêmeos, estão bem.

Ronald tonteou e Draco apoiou-o. Virginia tentava conter as lagrimas enquanto amparava o irmão. Ronald não mais resistiu e chorou, chorou como nunca havia chorado na vida. Abraçou a irmã que chorava tanto quanto ele e Draco abraçou-se com eles. Tudo aquilo era doloroso demais.

- Vamos arrumar um quarto pros bebes e vocês poderão vê-los assim que a enfermeira cuidar deles.

- Obrigada doutor, mande nos avisar quando pudermos ver os bebes. – Draco disse, já que Ronald e Virginia não conseguiam falar de tão emocionados.

Hermione estava emocionada. Auxiliou no parto de Luna e viu o quanto foi difícil. Os médicos tentaram de todas as maneiras salvar a todos, mas foi impossível. Luna tentou com todas as forças resistir, mas ficou fraca demais. Assim que ela teve os bebes Hermione pegou-os no colo e mostrou-os a ela. Luna estava fraca, mas ainda assim conseguiu sorrir.

- São lindos – Hermione disse a ela.

- São sim, parecem com Ronald. – Luna disse com a voz fraca.

- Parecem. – Hermione concordou emocionada.

- Srta. Granger cuide deles, por favor. – Luna pediu com a voz ainda mais fraca.

- Cuidarei Sra. Weasley, vou levá-los agora, mas logo eles estarão de volta e nos seus braços.

- Cuide deles como se fossem seus. – Luna insistiu.

- Não se preocupe, descanse. Cuidarei deles muito bem. – Hermione disse tentando fazê-la descansar, pois ela estava muito fraca.

- Prometa-me que vai cuidar deles como se fossem seus filhos. – Luna pediu suplicante.

- Não tem porque me pedir isso senhora, não preciso prometer, cuidarei deles da melhor maneira. – Hermione estranhava o modo como ela pedia aquilo.

- Prometa Hermione! Prometa que cuidará deles como se fossem seus. – Luna insistiu.

- Prometo. – Hermione não sabia por que daquele pedido, mas sentiu no fundo de seu coração que deveria prometer.

- Obrigada! Agora posso descansar em paz. – Luna disse antes de suspirar e fechar os olhos.

Hermione saiu do lado dela com os bebes e ia alcançando as portas quando o médico chamou-a. Ela virou-se para ele.

- Leve os bebes para o quarto reservado para a senhora Weasley e acomode-os nos berços. Depois peça para avisarem o pai e os tios que poderão vê-los. Fique com os bebes ate que vão para casa.

- Quer que eu auxilie a Sra. Weasley com as crianças?

- Não Hermione, quero que cuide delas pela mãe, ela não resistiu como prevía-mos, está morta.

Hermione não acreditou, olhou para Luna e aproximou-se dela. O médico mediu-lhe o pulso e sentiu a respiração, fazendo um gesto negativo e cobrindo-a com um lençol branco em seguida. Hermione sentiu as pernas fracas, mas logo se recompôs, não podia desmaiar com os dois bebes que tinha nos braços. Foi então que se lembrou do que prometera a Luna. Deus como ela havia pedido aquilo e ela havia prometido! Deveria ser coincidência. Hermione fez o que o medico pediu, foi para o berçário e cuidou dos bebes, depois os levou para o quarto e os colocou nos berços. Pediu para chamarem Ronald.

Alguns minutos depois uma jovem enfermeira anunciou que eles poderiam segui-la até o quarto dos bebes. Ronald entrou com Virginia e Draco e encontraram Hermione postada ao lado dos berços. Ela tinha uma expressão terna enquanto olhava para os bebes. Ronald entrou abatido e foi imediatamente ver os filhos. Virginia e Draco ficaram de pé um pouco atrás dele.

- Ola Hermione! – Draco cumprimentou a enfermeira.

- Ola Draco!

- Ola srta. Granger! – Virginia cumprimentou-a também.

- Olá! Chame-me Hermione, Virginia.

- Eles são lindos! – Ronald disse. – venha ver! ele disse a Draco e Virginia.

- Parecem com você amigo, ruivos e sardentos.

- Parecem mesmo irmão, são lindos! – Virgínia estava emocionada.

- Estou tão feliz Virginia, pena que Luna não esta aqui conosco, não consigo acreditar que ela não mais estará conosco. – Mais uma vez Ronald chorava.

- Não fique assim irmão, foi Deus quem quis! Eu sei o quanto você ama Luna, mas ela se foi e você não pode passar sua vida nessa dor. Não pode pensar só em si, tem dois filhos pra cuidar agora, são frutos do seu amor com ela, dessa forma ela sempre estará com você. – Virginia pos uma mão no ombro do irmão.

- E uma dor muito grande irmã.

- Eu imagino, é doloroso perder quem se ama, mas ela se foi porque cumpriu sua missão e agora esta nos céus velando por você e seus filhos. Você tem que fazer o mesmo.

- Eu tenho que superar, pelos meus filhos, mas agora, não consigo cuidar deles.

- Eu o ajudo irmão. – ela se ofereceu.

- Você tem seu marido Virginia!

- Mas eu... – Virginia começou a falar, mas não terminou, desmaiou.

Draco apanhou-a no colo e disse a Ronald e Hermione que a levaria para ser atendida. Disse para não se preocuparem e cuidarem dos gêmeos que ele ficaria com ela ate Harry chegar. Ronald e Hermione concordaram e Draco saiu com Virginia no colo. Perguntou a uma enfermeira no corredor onde havia um medico que poderia atender a mulher desmaiada e encaminhou-se a sala indicada. Havia no local uma cama onde ele pôs a ruiva e imediatamente o médico pôs-se sobre ela examinando-a. Passou um frasco diante do nariz dela e ela despertou. Ele colheu um pouco de sangue e aplicou-lhe soro. Saiu com a enfermeira dizendo que voltaria depois com o resultado dos exames. Virginia olhava para o loiro envergonhada.

- Obrigada Draco. – ela disse timidamente.

- Imagina onde seu marido esteja para eu enviar um recado?

- Que recado?

- Avisando que você esta aqui em observação e que seu irmão já é pai.

- Não sei onde ele possa estar.

- Nesse caso ficarei aqui ate alguém vir ficar com você ou você for liberada para ir pra casa.

- Obrigada! – ela disse mais uma vez.

Ronald olhava seus filhos nos berços. Nesse momento um dos bebes, o menino, começou a chorar e Hermione pegou-o no colo. Ela afagou-lhe os finos cabelos ruivos e murmurou uma canção baixinha enquanto embalava-o, o que fez com que ele se calasse. Ronald olhou-a admirado e aproximou-se dela para olhar o filho mais de perto. Viu os olhos azuis do mesmo a olharem para ele e isso fez com que ele sentisse imensa alegria. Hermione virou-se para Ronald e inclinou o bebe para o peito dele para que ele o pegasse no colo. Embora sem jeito, Ronald pegou o filho e sentiu-se mais emocionado que nunca. O outro bebe começou a chorar também e Hermione pegou-o no colo repetindo os gestos com o primeiro e acalmando a menininha também. Ronald sorriu para aquela jovem mulher com seu filho nos braços e ela sorriu de volta. Quem entrasse naquele quarto, pensaria que eles eram uma família de verdade, unida e feliz.

- Será que Virginia esta bem?

- Está sim senhor, Draco esta com ela, não se preocupe.

- Já deve ter sido atendida não?

- Sim senhor! Ela não deve ter nada serio! Talvez tenha ficado muito emocionada.

- Imagina! Ela desse jeito e ainda quer cuidar dos meus filhos!

- Senhor Weasley, eu gostaria que me deixasse ser a baba de seus filhos. – Hermione pediu.

- Você tem experiências com crianças?

- Eu sou enfermeira, já cuidei de muitas crianças aqui, nunca fui babá, mas posso garantir que vou cuidar de seus filhos muito bem. – ela tentava convencê-lo.

- Eu não duvido disso Srta. Granger, você tem jeito, acalmou meus filhos quando eles choraram. – ele disse dirigindo-lhe um sorriso.

- Eles são encantadores. Tão pequenos, tão delicados e belos. – ela dizia ternamente.

- Meus filhos são mesmo lindos bebes. Quem diria que seriam gêmeos! Eu bem que disse a Luna que ela tinha uma barriga grande demais. – ele lembrou-se da esposa e sua expressão entristeceu.

- Eu imagino o quanto é difícil pro Senhor este momento, por isso estou me dispondo a cuidar dos bebes.

- Mas eu preciso de uma pessoa que fique todo o tempo com eles e você não pode, tem seu trabalho e sua família.

- Eu posso sim senhor Weasley, meu trabalho aqui de enfermeira é temporário, eu posso sair antes para cuidar de seus filhos, posso ficar a sua disposição o tempo que quiser e quanto a meus pais, eles estão longe.

- Mas isso não seria correto. Você é moça de sociedade, seus pais não aprovariam que morasse na minha casa para cuidar de meus filhos, as pessoas falariam mal por eu ser viúvo e temo pela sua reputação.

- Não me importo com o que as pessoas falam, a sociedade é hipócrita.

- Eu concordo com você srta., mas me diga, porque ao quer tanto cuidar de meus filhos? Não seria melhor se casar e ter seus próprios filhos?

- Eu não posso ter filhos senhor Weasley, sou estéril, logo vai ser difícil eu me casar, os homens querem mulheres que lhes dêm herdeiros e isso eu não posso dar, sou inútil.

- Não diga srta., os homens não casam só pelos filhos, tem o amor, a admiração. Vais encontrar um bom rapaz que vai amá-la e faze-la feliz.

- Prefiro não pensar assim, não quero me desiludir, Draco não me amava, mas me admirava, mesmo que não quisesse romper o compromisso, tinha a família que não aceitava a situação. – Hermione tinha um brilho triste no olhar.

- Não vamos falar disso. Eu a aceito, não como babá dos meus filhos, mas como preceptora deles.

- Muito obrigada Sr. Weasley. Não vai se arrepender, cuidarei deles muito bem. – Hermione sorria, sentia imensa felicidade.

- Eu sei que sim. Quando sairmos daqui você vai conosco, para nossa casa, espero que seus pais permitam, são muito caros pra mim – Ronald sentia que tê-la junto aos seus filhos seria a melhor coisa para eles.

- Eles vão permitir, tenha certeza! O medico disse que os bebes serão liberados em três dias e poderemos ir pra casa.

- Sim, nesse tempo tenho que cuidar do enterro de Luna.

- Eu cuidarei deles, não se preocupe, faça o que tiver que eu estarei ao lado de seus filhos.

- Obrigada srta. Granger, Deus lhe abençoe.

O medico entrou no quarto em que Virginia estava com Draco. Ele trazia vários papeis e envelopes, os resultados dos exames da ruiva.

- Sente-se bem Senhora? – o medico perguntou a paciente.

- Sim doutor! – Virginia respondeu sorridente.

- Ótimo, trago o resultado de seus exames.

- O que ela tem doutor? – Draco perguntou interessado.

- Sua esposa tem uma anemia muito forte, isso provoca as tonturas, o mal estar e os desmaios. Vou receitar vitaminas e uns remédios para combater a doença. Ela precisa ter uma dieta balanceada e precisa ficar em repouso enquanto se cuida, porque esta fraca. Vigie-a para que cumpra o tratamento e ela ficara bem, caso não faça o recomendado pode adquirir uma anemia irreversível que pode levá-la a morte.

- Pode deixar doutor, cuidarei bem dela. – Draco disse ao medico.

- Ela já pode ir pra casa. – o medico disse entregando a Draco as receitas com remédios e os resultados dos exames.

- Obrigada! – Draco despediu-se do medico.

- Você deveria ter dito que não é meu marido!

- Porque você não disse?

- Por que... - ela tentou argumentar, mas não disse nada. Draco vendo que ela não falaria mais continuou.

- Ótimo! Vamos ver seu irmão e seus sobrinhos, e depois vou deixá-la em casa.

- Não é necessário, Harry deve estar chegando.

- Se Harry vier você vai com ele, senão eu te deixo em casa. – ele parou ao lado da cama oferecendo a mão para ela se apoiar e levantar.

- Esta bem Draco, mais uma vez eu agradeço. – ela disse enquanto ele a ajudava a se levantar.

Harry não foi ao hospital aquele dia, tinha passado-o todo com Cho. Chegou em casa já muito tarde e Virginia dormia. Ele olhou para a esposa e lembrou-se do que tinha conversado com Cho. Perguntou-se se Virginia sofria ou não com o distanciamento dele, se ela sentia falta dele, se ela imagina porque de toda aquela distancia. Ela se moveu na cama e ele saiu do quarto. Agora lhe era penoso estar perto da esposa, ele não mais a amava e olhar para ela significava ver que ele tinha um compromisso e por isso não podia ser feliz ao lado da mulher que ele amava e com quem ele teria um filho. Começou a pensar sobre como terminaria seu casamento, tinha que encontrar um meio de separar-se da esposa para poder viver com Cho. Foi ate o escritório e escreveu mais uma carta de amor para a amante comentando sobre os planos que estava fazendo para eles e o bebe.

Uma semana depois, Cho estava chegando em casa após a missa de sétimo dia de Luna Weasley quando um jovem rapaz trouxe-lhe um telegrama. Ela abriu imediatamente e o que leu fê-la perder os sentidos. O jovem rapaz chamou por outros empregados e um deles foi buscar o medico que sempre a atendia. Harry estava em casa quando o moço foi buscá-lo e imediatamente foi para a casa de Cho. Quando ele chegou á mansão Diggory, ela já tinha despertado, porém estava aos prantos e não parava de chorar. Harry aproximou-se dela e pegou-lhe as mãos perguntando o que tinha acontecido. Cho limitou-se a mostrar-lhe o telegrama. Harry ficou estático com o que leu. O telegrama dizia que Cedrico Diggory havia sido atropelado em Paris e não tinha resistido. Harry abraçou Cho e ambos lamentaram a morte do jovem rapaz. Dois dias depois Cho partiu para Paris, para enterrar Cedrico lá mesmo e procurar o sogro. Harry acompanhou-a na viagem como amigo da família e medico de Cho, que havia anunciado a gravidez. Chegaram a Paris e descobriram que Cedrico havia morrido quando saia de um Hospício. Ele teria ficado transtornado ao descobrir que o pai tinha enlouquecido e não viu o carro se aproximar. Na pancada que ele sofreu, quebrou logo o pescoço, por isso não se salvou. Foram visitar o pai de Cedrico que não reconhecia ninguém e apenas chamava pela esposa falecida. Cho ficou abalada demais e Harry achou melhor que eles enterrassem Cedrico e voltassem o mais rápido para Inglaterra. Assim, após o enterro, eles foram ate a estação e regressaram a Londres.

Fazia duas semanas que Luna havia sido enterrada. Ronald agora morava com os filhos gêmeos e Hermione, também recebia constantemente visitas da irmã Virginia. Nessas duas semanas, tinha sido difícil viver na mesma casa onde tinha sido tão feliz com Luna e não vê-la lá, mas a presença de seus filhos e a preceptora deles tinham trazido um novo ar para aquele lugar. Ele estava olhando da porta do quarto dos filhos a jovem babá cuidando deles. Ela os enchia de carinhos como se fosse a verdadeira mãe deles. Ronald entrou no quarto e ela surpreendeu-se.

- Assustei-a? – ele perguntou com receio.

- Não senhor. Eu só estava um pouco distraída.

- Você cuida deles com tanta dedicação. Agradeço a Deus por tê-la posto em nosso caminho. Você é um anjo srta. Granger.

- Não sou nada disso. Eu apenas faço o meu trabalho e adoro seus filhos.

- Eu sei disso, você é mais que uma preceptora para eles.

- Obrigada. O senhor não gostaria de me ajudar a colocá-los para dormir. – ela perguntou com um rosto terno.

- Claro – Ronald aproximou-se dela e ela pos o menino nos braços dele pegando a menina em seguida.

- Como se chamarão? Logo mais terá que registrá-los.

- Eu ainda não sei. Luna e eu tínhamos decidido que só escolheríamos o nome quando o bebe nascesse. Olharíamos para o rostinho dele e veríamos com que nome ele se identificaria.

- Então faça isso! Escolha os nomes de seus filhos!

- Só se a srta. me ajudar!

- Eu? – Hermione surpreendeu-se!

- Sim, afinal é como uma mãe para eles. – Hermione emocionou-se.

- Obrigada senhor Weasley. Queres mesmo que o ajude a escolher os nomes?

- Quero sim.

- Bom, o menino parece muito com o senhor, poderia ter seu nome ou uma abreviação dele.

- Como seria a abreviação? – ele perguntou com interesse e curiosidade

- Ron ou Rony. – ela sugeriu.

- Vamos ver! Ron! Rony! – ele chamou para o bebe que o olhou quando ele chamou Rony.

- Parece que ele gostou de Rony! – Hermione disse com encanto.

- Sim, ele atendeu. Eu gostei do nome, e olhando para o rostinho dele, tem mesmo cara de Rony. Assim ele se chamará: Rony!

- Mas foi só uma sugestão senhor – Hermione disse sem acreditar que tinha ajudado a escolher o nome do filho dele.

- Eu gostei da sugestão, e ele também. Está decidido. Agora, a minha menina – Ronald disse referindo-se a pequena ruiva no colo da morena.

- Poderia chamá-la Luna.

- Não, Luna não. Não me sentiria bem a chamando assim.

- Nesse caso, vejamos... – ela ficou olhando para o rostinho da bebe.

- O que você acha de Emmy?

- Emmy? Muito bonito! Ate se parece com ela. – Hermione disse sorrindo enquanto olhava pro bebe.

- Sim, foi o que eu pensei. Emmy lembra Hermione.

- É lembra sim!

- Minha pequena se chamara Emmy.

- Emmy?! – Hermione pronunciou e a pequena bebe olhou-a.

- Está vendo? Ela atendeu!

- Sim, é verdade, é um nome lindo senhor!

- É claro que é, e uma abreviatura do seu! Amanha mesmo vou registrar os dois.

- Uma abreviatura do meu? – Hermione olhou para ele perplexa.

- Sim, e não me venha dizer que não aceita! Está decidido. Agora vamos fazê-los dormir.

Hermione não disse nada, não estava acreditando que ele tinha posto o nome da filha de Emmy porque era uma abreviatura que ele tinha inventado do nome dela. Era como uma homenagem e ela não merecia, não era nada daqueles bebes. Será que ela especial mesmo para ele e as crianças? Não, não podia pensar uma coisa daquelas, ela não era nada alem da babá, tinha que parar de pensar sobre isso. Concentrou-se em fazer o bebe dormir. Assim, ambos embalaram os gêmeos em silencio ate que estes adormeceram.

- Fico me perguntando como vai ser quando você for embora. – Ronald disse enquanto eles botavam os bebes no berço.

- Eu só irei embora quando o senhor mandar.

- Não é bem assim, quando seus pais voltarem, não vão querer que você fique aqui o tempo topo, vão querer que a srta. se case tenho certeza.

- Mas eu só casarei quando quiser. E não é por rebeldia, é porque quero um casamento com amor, onde eu tenha certeza que meu marido vá me aceitar como sou. – ela disse enquanto caminhava ate porta.

- Mas você é normal, pare de dizer que não é. – Ronald seguiu-a.

- O senhor é um homem bom senhor Weasley, não tem preconceitos, mas nem todos são assim! – ela esperou que ele saísse para fechar a porta do quarto das crianças.

- Eu sei srta. Granger! Mas como você mesma disse, tem a família! Você é moça fina, da alta sociedade, seus pais não permitirão que você fique aqui quando souberem.

- Não acredito que penses que meus pais não me deixarão ficar aqui! – ela disse virando-se para olhá-lo. – eles não como o senhor esta pensando, eles não se importam tanto assim com as regras sociais. Assim que eu receber uma carta deles comunicando onde estão, vou dizer-lhes que estou trabalhando com o senhor, eles não vão se opor!

- Não vai ser tão fácil srta. – Ronald olhava o rosto da jovem a sua frente.

- Como podes ter tanta certeza que eles serão contra?

- Um dia eu fui apresentado a uma moça e meu coração quase saiu do peito quando eu beijei a mão dela. Foi a primeira mulher por quem me interessei na vida, antes eu era totalmente voltado para os estudos. Era uma moça de família tradicional, muito rica, cujos pais tinham mais dinheiro do que eu poderia imaginar ter trabalhando toda a minha vida. E eu soube desde que a conheci que não podia alcançá-la, que não poderia tê-la como companheiro porque eu era de uma classe mais baixa.

- O que o senhor quer dizer com isso?

- Eu trabalhei com o pai dela, e foi ele mesmo quem me disse, quando eu a conheci, que a filha só casaria com um homem que fosse da mesma classe social deles, pois ela era moça fina, educada, estudada e acostumada a um padrão de vida que não era qualquer um que poderia dar a ela.

- Ela correspondia seus sentimentos? – Hermione estava curiosa, nunca imaginara que Ronald tivesse se apaixonado por outra mulher que não fosse a esposa.

- Isso eu nunca soube, não me aproximei dela, não a conheci pra saber como ela pensava. Busquei de todas as formas evitar encontra-la, ela era proibida pra mim. Foi quando conheci Luna e ela me encantou.

- Sua falecida esposa e de família muito rica também senhor Weasley, e o senhor mesmo tem bastante dinheiro.

- Os pais de Luna tinham sim bastante dinheiro, mas o pai dela construiu toda a sua fortuna com muito trabalho, como eu fiz, por isso ele permitiu.

- Como podes ter tanta certeza que os pais da outra jovem não permitiriam também?

- Ele me via apenas como um empregado, jamais permitiria tal aproximação, um empregado e sua filha.

- Mas se essa moça te amasse e pensasse como você, teriam ficar juntos.

- Passando por cima do pai?

- Passando por cima de tudo! Nada alem do amor tem mais valor. Se for preciso senhor Weasley, eu passo por cima da decisão de meus pais para ficar como preceptora de seus filhos ate quando o senhor quiser.

- Você quer dizer que teria ficado comigo Hermione? – Ronald perguntou com os olhos esperançosos.

- Se eu estivesse no lugar dessa moça que você gostou, teria fugido com o senhor se fosse preciso. – ela disse espontaneamente, o que a fez corar e baixar os olhos logo em seguida.

- Se eu soubesse Hermione, teria enfrentado seu pai. – ele disse baixinho.

Hermione olhou-o pasma, não estava acreditando no que tinha ouvido. Era ela a moça que fora sua primeira paixão, cujo pai afastou? Ela encarou-o interrogativamente e o que ela menos esperava aconteceu. Ronald aproximou-se rapidamente dela unindo seus lábios aos dela. Hermione ficou estática, enquanto ele envolveu-a pela cintura. Com o coração acelerado ela passou a corresponder ao beijo dele sentindo uma alegria que ela jamais tinha sentido antes na sua vida.

Virginia estava no seu quarto lendo um livro quando decidiu arrumar algumas roupas de Harry para doar para a igreja repassar a pessoas carentes. Abriu as portas do roupeiro e retirou todas as roupas do armário para separar melhor. Viu algumas peças velhas e passou a examinar o interior para ver se não havia nada esquecido. Pegou um terno azul marinho que já estava desbotado e pos no colo para examinar por dentro, sentiu algo dentro da peça e abriu o bolso interno da deparando-se com um maço de folhas de papel que pareciam ser cartas presas por um barbante. Pensou se era bom ler ou não, era pessoal de Harry, mas a curiosidade foi maior. Desamarrou o barbante que as prendia e pôs-se a verificar o conteúdo. Na primeira carta seu sangue parou de circular no corpo. As lagrimas brotaram de seus olhos sem que ela nem pensasse em chorar, suas mãos tremiam e seus pensamentos estavam confusos. Era difícil acreditar no que estava lendo, difícil acreditar que Harry, seu amado marido, trocava cartas de amor com a esposa de um de seus melhores amigos, era difícil acreditar que ele era amante dessa mesma mulher, difícil acreditar que eles juravam amor eterno e que faziam planos de ficarem juntos, mas mais difícil, foi acreditar que ela estava grávida, que esperava um filho de Harry. Pelas cartas Virginia percebeu que seu marido amava aquela mulher, ele queria ficar com ela, ele ia ter um filho com ela. Lembrou que ele tinha viajado com ela para enterrar o marido, agora que ela era viúva, estava livre, com certeza Harry iria terminar seu casamento e iriam ficar juntos. Virginia atordoou-se. Só agora toda a distancia de Harry fazia sentido, só agora ela percebeu que não tinha mais marido, que fora traída, que não significava nada para aquele homem que ela tanto amava. Deixou as cartas sobre a cama e foi ate a varanda a fim de tomar ar. Pensou um pouco e decidiu ir embora daquela casa, não tinha mais porque ficar ali. Harry tinha outra mulher e logo eles seriam uma família. Quando ele voltasse, com certeza iria pedir pra que ela se fosse e ela não queria ser humilhada por ele, o melhor era ir logo embora. Pensou em para onde ir e a casa do irmão veio logo a sua mente, mas estava fora de cogitação, ele já tinha problemas demais após a morte da esposa. Pensou nos pais, sim poderia ir para a casa deles já que eles moravam longe, assim seria mais fácil pra ela esquecer as magoas que sentia agora. Iria no dia seguinte a estação ver quando partiria um trem para a cidade onde seus pais moravam. Olhou ao redor e sentiu-se pequena naquela casa. Decidiu sair, andar um pouco para pensar. Pos uma capa e fechou a porta do quarto, descendo as escadas devagar para não fazer barulho e acordar os empregados ela saiu de casa. Era tarde e por isso não havia ninguém na rua, ela caminhou sem saber o que fazer por alguns minutos, ate avistar uma praça. Pensou em ir ate lá e sentar-se para pensar e respirar. Caminhou um pouco e quando ia atravessar a rua um carro virou a esquina. Ela puxou mais a capa contra si e atravessou rapidamente a rua, caminhando apressada para a praça. Avistou um banco e sentou-se nele, fechando os olhos em seguida para expulsar as lágrimas que ainda não tinham caído.

Draco vinha voltando da casa do contador da família Malfoy, o Sr. Hopikins. Tinha trabalhado ate tarde examinado algumas contas para levar um relatório para mostrar ao pai quando viajasse à França no dia seguinte. Vinha reclamando do velho senhor por ter demorado tanto e ele ter saído tão tarde, tinha que fazer as malas e deixar algumas ordens aos criados, mas agora já era tarde e eles deveriam estar dormindo. Ia reclamando quando dobrou a esquina e viu um vulto atravessar a rua. Pela barra do vestido que ficava a mostra embaixo da capa, dava pra ver que era uma mulher da sociedade. Draco estranhou o fato de uma mulher sair à noite e ainda mais desacompanhada. Diminuiu a velocidade para poder ver se identificava a criatura e viu uma mecha de cabelos ruivos escaparem da capa. A idéia de ser Virginia fez com que ele decidisse parar. Desceu do carro e caminhou ate a praça onde viu o vulto sob a capa sentado em um banco. Aproximou-se mais e constatou que era mesmo Virginia. Notou que o rosto dela estava molhado, ela devia ter chorado. Viu-a dar um leve sorriso e então abrir os olhos.

Virginia sentiu o perfume de Draco e sorriu levemente. Lembrou-se do primeiro encontro deles nos jardins da família Malfoy. Abriu os olhos e viu que ele estava diante dela, como da outra vez. Sem pensar em nada ela levantou e jogou-se conta Draco abraçando-o fortemente, Draco abraçou-a de volta. Virginia afastou-se dele e olhou-o nos olhos, Draco encarou-a e sem pensar beijou-a como a tanto sentia vontade de fazer. Virginia não pensou em se afastar, pelo contrario, estar com ele era bom, ela se sentia protegida e querida depois de ter sido rejeitada e traída por Harry. Draco aprofundou o beijo querendo apenas senti-la nos braços dele e Virginia envolveu-o com os seus. Separaram-se para tomar ar.

- Há muito eu esperava por isso! – Draco disse ainda segurando-a pela cintura.

- Confesso que eu também – Virginia disse encarando-o ainda que timidamente.

- O que você faz aqui?

- Eu saí para dar uma volta!

- Há essa hora e sozinha? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Não agüentava ficar em casa Draco, precisava respirar!

- O que aconteceu?

- Senti-me mal, achei que sair um pouco me faria bem! – mentiu Virginia.

- Mas na rua? É perigoso. Vamos, vou levá-la pra casa!

- Não quero ir pra casa Draco, não consigo dormir!

- Por quê?

- Me leve pra qualquer lugar, menos pra casa! – ela pediu

- Pra onde quer ir? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- Pra qualquer lugar, desde que eu esteja com você!

- Vamos para minha casa?

- Sim.

Draco guiou-a ate o carro antes que ela pudesse mudar de idéia. Virginia sabia que não devia ir porque não era certo, mas o que Harry havia feito com ela também não tinha nada de certo. Assim ela foi com Draco ate a mansão Malfoy e chegando lá ele levou-a para seu quarto. Virginia estava com o coração acelerado, Draco ansioso por tê-la junto de si. Ele beijou-a delicadamente, depois passando a um beijo possessivo. Virginia sentiu um calor tomar conta de si e envolveu Draco com os braços, passando a mão pelos cabelos dele. Draco apertou-a pela cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto de si. Virginia desceu as mãos pelas costas dele apertando-o contra seu corpo também. Draco procurou os laços do vestido que ela usava afrouxando-o, passando a desabotoá-lo depois. Virginia sabia o que ele pretendia e por um instante pensou em parar. Afastou-se dele e encarou-o, Draco, no entanto inclinou-se sobre o pescoço dela beijando-o. As sensações que ele provocou nela fizeram com que ela esquecesse toda a razão que possuía e tudo o que ela fez foi tentar desabotoar a camisa que ele usava. Draco conseguiu soltar-se do vestido dela e deixou-a só de camisola. Virginia sentiu-se envergonhada quando ele olhou para o corpo dela enquanto desabotoava a própria camisa e a calça, ficando só de roupa de baixo. Draco tomou-a nos braços novamente beijando-a com paixão. Empurrou-a devagar ate a cama e fez com que ela deitasse, deitando-se sobre ela em seguida. Passou a explorar o corpo dela com as mãos e ir afastando a camisola, logo Virginia estava nua e ele beijava cada parte do corpo dela, fazendo-a suspirar e soltar leves gemidos. Aquilo o deixou louco. Ele livrou-se da única peça que vestia e voltou a beijá-la nos lábios, passando a mão sobre o corpo dela e ela fazendo o mesmo. Virginia sentia imenso prazer no toque dele, nos beijos dele e draco também, ele estremecia a cada vez que ela enfiava as unhas na pele dele. O corpo dela era tão quente enquanto o dele tão frio que isso provocava sensações agradáveis em ambos. Draco não resistiu mais e precipitou-se sobre ela penetrando-a devagar. Virginia cravou as unhas nas costas dele e gemeu de dor. Draco moveu-se lentamente dentro dela e logo ela passou a acompanhá-lo no mesmo ritmo. Virginia passou as pernas pela cintura dele e aquilo fez com que Draco a segurasse pelas costas e a erguesse, fazendo com que ela sentasse no colo dele. Nessa posição Draco podia beijar-lhe o colo e o pescoço, enquanto Virginia passava as mãos pelo corpo dele. Os corpos deles moviam-se numa dança sensual e ritmada, dando muito prazer a ambos. Os movimentos aceleraram-se e pouco depois eles chegaram juntos ao ápice do prazer. Virginia sentiu-se em êxtase, nunca havia feito amor com o marido daquele jeito, nunca tinha sentido tanto prazer como sentiu com Draco. A respiração dela era acelerada, o coração batia descompassado, a cabeça pousada sobre o ombro dele. Draco sentia-se como a ruiva, nunca havia estado com uma mulher antes que o tivesse feito sentir tanto prazer como sentiu com ela. Virginia tinha algo que provocava nele sensações que ele nunca tinha sentido antes de conhecê-la e que lhe davam muito prazer, ela o enlouquecia. Deitaram-se na cama ambos de lado se encarando. Draco pensava no quanto ela era linda, a pele, os cabelos, o rosto, todo o corpo, o cheiro dela entontecia ele, sentia-se mais que nunca atraído por ela, mas não podia cultivar aquele sentimento, afinal não poderiam ficar juntos já que ela era casada, e mesmo que não fosse, não ficaria com ela, pois ela era uma mulher infiel e leviana. Agradecia mentalmente por ter que ir embora no dia seguinte para Paris e ir se casar assim que chegar lá, assim ele esqueceria aquela mulher a sua frente e se curaria daquele maldito sentimento de paixão que não tinha razão de ser. Virginia olhava-o e agora entendia o que sentia por aquele homem, ela o amava, amava desde a primeira vez que o viu, quando seu coração acelerou, por isso não se importou quando Harry começou a abandoná-la. Virginia não sabia o que faria dali pra frente, mas sabia que não queria ficar longe daquele homem.


	4. Uma esperança e uma lágrima

**Uma esperança e uma lágrima**

Draco levantou-se da cama onde tinha dormido com Virginia. Olhou para a ruiva por uns momentos imaginando se ela já havia dormido na casa de outros amantes antes, quantos amantes ela já tinha tido, se ela amou algum deles, se ela amava seu amigo Harry, se ele desconfiava dela, se ele a amava e se ele a traia. Lamentou o amigo ter uma mulher daquele tipo, bonita, mas ordinária. Decidiu tomar banho e arrumar-se, depois desceu para tomar café. Sentou-se na mesa e logo foi servido por uma empregada, uma senhora de uns 55 anos que era a cozinheira, a Sra. Madson. Lembrou que ela e o marido, que era seu motorista e o levaria ate a estação, eram os únicos empregadas que estavam ali na mansão, os outros tinham ido pra missa já que era domingo. Ele agradeceu mentalmente, assim Virginia poderia sair sem que todos a vissem. Após o café mandou que a Sra. Madson chamasse seu esposo, o Sr. Madson e o encontrassem na sala de estar. Os empregados obedeceram.

- Sra. Madson, tem uma moça dormindo no meu quarto. Quando seu marido retornar da estação onde me deixará daqui a pouco, quero que suba e a acorde, lhe sirva o café e entregue uma carta que vou escrever. Depois quero que o Sr. Madson vá deixá-la em casa, na Mansão dos Potter. E não quero comentários sobre isso, sei que só estão vocês aqui na casa e, portanto, ninguém mais deverá saber, ou serão punidos. Fui claro? – Draco perguntou após as instruções.

- Sim senhor! Tudo será como deseja. – respondeu a velha senhora.

Draco deu-se por satisfeito, assim ele foi ate a biblioteca e escreveu a carta para Virginia, depois preparou suas malas no carro com a ajuda do motorista que foi deixá-lo na estação. Logo Draco estava no trem, rumo à França.

Virginia despertou e logo se deu conta de que não estava em sua casa. As recordações da noite anterior lhe vieram a mente e ela sentiu um misto de angustia e alegria ao lembrar do fim de seu casamento e do inicio de seu romance. Olhou em volta e viu que Draco não estava ali. Levantou-se e vestiu-se apressada, já era manha e ela deveria estar em casa ou os empregados dariam pela falta dela. Embora sentisse como se tivesse terminado com Harry, ainda não era algo oficial, então ela não tinha falado com ele e também não podia dar brecha pra que ele desconfiasse dela. Pensava onde Draco estaria, ela não podia descer ou seria vista pelos empregados e isso traria problemas. Arrumava seus cabelos no espelho quando a velha cozinheira entrou.

- Bom dia senhora, vim acordá-la conforme o jovem Malfoy pediu, mas vejo que já acordaste. – disse a velha cozinheira sorridente.

- Bom dia, onde esta o jovem Malfoy? – Virginia perguntou um pouco constrangida pela situação, e ela também não queria ser vista, era arriscado.

- Já partiu senhora, ele pediu para entregar-lhe isso e depois lhe servir o café. Quando terminar o motorista vai deixá-la em casa.

- Partiu? Para onde? – Virginia perguntou com visível curiosidade enquanto tomava das mãos da mulher a carta que ele tinha deixado.

- Pra França senhora, acredito que foi ao encontro dos pais. Vais descer ou quer que eu sirva o café aqui?

- Aqui. Obrigada! – Virginia disse.

Quando a mulher saiu, Virginia pôs-se a ler a carta deixada por Draco. A cada palavra lida ela sentia seu coração partindo-se, o que ele lhe escrevera ela doloroso demais.

"Virginia,

Obrigada pela prazerosa noite que me destes, foi uma das melhores de minha vida! Lamento que tenha acontecido somente agora, gostaria de ter sido seu amante desde que lhe conheci, mas você me rejeitou, ficou fazendo joguinhos, fingindo ser uma mulher de respeito quando estava tendo um caso o Cedrico e sabe-se á quantos mais. Senti raiva quando surpreendi vocês dois juntos e jurei pra mim mesmo que dormiria com você. Consegui! Agora estou indo a Paris, encontrar minha noiva, uma mulher honesta, digna e fiel, muito diferente de você. Desejo-lhe felicidades e que Harry um dia possa encontrar uma mulher honesta e ser feliz com ela!

Adeus, Draco Malfoy."

As lágrimas brotavam dos olhos dela incessantemente. Virginia sentia-se perdida de novo, como quando descobriu da traição do marido. Saiu do quarto a procura da empregada, encontrou-a na escada subindo com uma bandeja cheia de coisas que seria o seu café da manhã.

- Onde esta o motorista? Preciso ir embora agora mesmo! – Virginia disse um pouco transtornada.

- O que aconteceu senhora? – a empregada perguntou aflita.

- Por favor, eu preciso ir pra casa! – ela disse suplicante.

- Venha, vou levá-la ate a garagem.

A empregada guiou-a ate o local onde o marido estava. Virgínia abraçou-a e murmurou um obrigada, em seguida entrou no carro e disse ao motorista onde era sua casa. No caminho ela ia pensando em pegar suas coisas e partir imediatamente, iria para a casa dos pais, eles teriam que entender sua situação e apóia-la, ela não podia continuar em um casamento como aquele.

Ronald terminou de tomar o café e foi até o quarto dos filhos em busca de Hermione. Encontrou-a ninando o pequeno menino nos braços, não pode deixar de sorrir a cena. Em sua visão ela era tão mãe doso filhos quanto sua antiga esposa Luna. Hermione vendo-o ali parado corou envergonhada.

- Bom dia senhor! – ela disse sem jeito.

- Bom dia Hermione, quero que me chame de Ronald. – ele pediu.

- Melhor não senhor, sou uma empregada e devo-lhe respeito.

- Hermione, você é tão rica ou mais que eu, não a vejo como minha empregada, eu a vejo como a mãe dos meus filhos. – ela arregalou os olhos encarando-o.

- Senhor eu...

- Quer casar comigo Hermione? – Ronald perguntou-lhe nervoso. O rosto da mesmo cor que os cabelos.

- Eu... – Hermione não conseguia acreditar que aquilo fosse verdade.

- Eu amo você Hermione, desde a primeira vez que a vi. Sei que isso soa estranho porque fui faz pouco tempo que fiquei viúvo, mas e a verdade. Eu amei Luna, mas não como eu amo você, Luna foi uma companheira, uma amiga, com você é diferente, eu a vejo como mais que isso, eu a vejo como uma mulher forte e decidida, admiro você e tudo o que mais quero é que fique ao meu lado.

- Eu o amo também senhor e serei a mulher mais feliz do mundo o dia que nos casarmos, mas não podemos ficar juntos, não agora. Como você mesmo disse, sua esposa faleceu a pouco, por isso e necessário algum tempo antes de casar novamente. Precisamos esperar.

- Eu compreendo minha queria, esperarei o tempo necessário para estarmos juntos, mas quero saber se você quer que eu espere, se você aceita ou não o meu pedido.

- É claro que aceito! – ela disse emocionada.

- Nesse caso, quando você se sentir pronta, achar que esta na hora, me avise, assim nos casaremos o mais breve possível. Eu a amo tanto. – ele disse aproximando-se dela e beijando-lhe delicadamente os lábios.

- Eu também o amo muito, em breve poderemos anunciar nosso amor a todos e seremos muito felizes.

- Eu já estou feliz só de tê-la perto de mim, de poder vê-la, sentí-la. Vou registrar meus filhos agora, até logo meu amor. – ele disse e saiu em seguida.

Harry chegou de Londres ainda de manha junto com a viúva Diggory. Acompanhou-a ate sua casa e lá Cho disse que precisava conversar com ele.

- Harry eu estive pensando sobre nós.

- O que meu amor? – ele perguntou aproximando-se dela e pondo as mãos nos ombros delas como que para incentivá-la a falar.

- Sobre nós, eu decidi que vou viajar por uns tempos, uns dois ou três meses talvez.

- Mas meu amor, porque isso agora?

- Preciso de um tempo, a morte do Cedrico, a loucura do pai dele, tudo isso me deixou cansada e desgastada. Eu estou grávida, preciso ficar bem pelo nosso filho.

- Eu entendo meu amor, mas não sei se suportaria ficar longe de você e do nosso bebe.

- É preciso – ela disse virando-se e olhando-o nos olhos.

- Se você acha melhor! – Harry deu-se por vencido, sempre fazia o que Cho queria.

- Vou visitar meus pais na China, passarei algum tempo lá e depois eu volto, terei nosso bebe aqui, perto de você. Assim você também terá tempo de resolver sua questão com Virginia e então poderemos ficar juntos sem que os outros desconfiem.

- Sim, é melhor, não tinha pensado nisso ainda.

- Pois eu pensei, não quero meu bebe sem pai, você o é, tem que assumir.

- Farei isso com o maior prazer, você sabe o quanto eu a amo.

- Eu também.

- Escreverei sempre, não se preocupe!

- Estarei ansioso, morrerei de saudades.

- Calma, tudo para nosso bem!

Harry ficou mais algum tempo com Cho decidindo coisas sobre a viagem dela e o tempo que ela ficaria fora, sobre como ele terminaria com Virginia e como eles ficariam juntos posteriormente. Saiu de lá direto para casa, onde os empregados o receberam e deram-lhe boas vindas. Ele perguntou por Virginia e uma senhora respondeu que ela ainda não havia descido para tomar café. Harry estranhou e foi até o quarto vê-la. Abriu a porta e não a viu, foi ate o lavabo e ela não estava lá, foi então que viu sobre a cama algumas roupas dele e as cartas que Cho tinha escrito para ele, Virginia tinha lido. Nesse momento ela entrou pela porta, rosto molhado e os cabelos soltos, tinha um ar de louca. Harry assustou-se por vê-la naquele estado e Virginia assustou-se por encontrar o marido ali.

- Virginia, precisamos conversar. – Harry disse nervoso.

Ela não disse nada, apenas o olhava, a dor que sentia pela injustiça que Draco cometera com ela a fizera esquecer por alguns instantes da dor que sentia pela traição do marido. Vendo que ele olhava fixamente para a cama, ela olhou também e lembrou das cartas, da traição, dele e a esposa do amigo.

- Virginia... – ele tentou falar.

- Não precisamos conversar Harry. – ela disse fria.

- Claro que precisamos, eu não queria que fosse assim Virginia, eu não queria, eu a amava, mas então eu conheci a Cho e...

- Poupe-me Harry, eu sei como tudo aconteceu, eu li as cartas, não há nada que eu não saiba – ela disse encarando-o.

- Virginia...

- Ouça, quero a separação, eu vou embora agora mesmo e quando for preciso venho assinar os papeis, você pode casar novamente e ser feliz com a mulher que você ama e o filho que vocês terão juntos.

- Virginia me perdoe, eu nunca quis magoá-la, nunca quis fazê-la sofrer. – Harry pediu com sinceridade

- Tarde não Harry? Você não se arrepende, não tem porque me pedir perdão. Agora saia por favor, quero arrumar minhas malas em paz.

- Você não pode ir embora. – Harry falou com um certo terror, tinha pensado em se separar de Virginia, mas não dessa forma.

- Posso, não só posso como vou. – ela disse desafiadora.

- Sou seu marido Virginia, você tem que me obedecer, eu não quero que vá. – a voz dele tornando-se firme.

- Você não é meu marido Harry, deixou de ser o dia que se envolveu com a mulher do seu amigo, você não tem direito algum sobre o mim. Agora saia. – ela disse enraivecida.

- Virginia...- Harry tentou argumentar.

- SAIA – ela gritou.

Harry saiu e lentamente foi descendo as escadas. Sentia-se mal por vê-la sofrendo tanto, estava abalado. Ia chegando a sala quando um dos empregados entrou angustiado com um bilhete na mão dizendo ser para a senhora Virginia. Harry pegou da mão do empregado e leu, imediatamente sentiu-se mais mal ainda. O bilhete era de Molly Weasley, mãe de Virginia e sua mãe também desde que seus pais haviam morrido, dizia que Arthur Weasley, seu pai e de sua esposa, estava internado no hospital da cidade por problemas do coração. O remorso tomou conta de Harry, Virginia sofria pela sua traição e ainda tinha a possibilidade de vir a perder o pai. Sem saber o que fazer, ele subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto, Virginia jogava roupas em uma mala.

- Virginia você não pode ir embora agora, deixe isso ai e arrume-se rapidamente, vamos ao hospital.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você. – ela disse brava.

- Vai sim, é sobre nosso pai. – Virginia o encarou.

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Leia – ele disse estendendo o bilhete para ela.

Dessa vez Virginia perdeu o chão, já não bastassem duas decepções, agora tinha mais o pai em estado grave no hospital. Ela tentou se manter em pé e foi ate o lavabo, prendeu os cabelos em um coque e ajeitou o vestido, viu seu rosto marcado de lagrimas e os olhos inchados, pediu para Harry trazer-lhe gelo, ele obedeceu. Ela passou gelo nos olhos a fim de desinchar e depois se maquiou levemente para que ninguém percebesse o quanto ela havia chorado e se sentia mal. Minutos depois ela saiu do quarto e Harry seguiu-a, entraram no carro e foram ate o hospital, ambos em silencio. Chegaram lá e Virginia viu logo sua mãe. Elas se abraçaram e depois Harry as abraçou-as também, ambos emocionados. Harry disse que iria falar com os médicos e as deixou a sos, ambas tristes se dirigiram a pequena capela que havia ali naquele hospital para rezar pela saúde de Arthur Weasley, pai e esposo.

Algumas horas depois Harry apareceu na recepção, Ronald já se encontrava lá junto da mãe e da irmã. Todos estavam tensos ansiosos por noticias.

- O Sr. Weasley passou por uma cirurgia delicada, o estado dele ainda e grave embora ele já esteja fora de perigo. Ele não pode sofrer emoções fortes, pois pode não resistir e vir a falecer. Seu coração esta fraco. Daqui a umas duas semanas poderá ir para casa e daqui a mais ou menos três meses, se ele seguir a risca o tratamento e reagir bem, poderá ficar curado definitivamente. Ate lá, todo esforço é prejudicial, ele deve ser poupado.

Virginia e o irmão ficaram mais algumas horas no hospital ate deixarem apenas a mãe lá. Ronald tinha ido ver os filhos e explicar a Hermione que precisaria ficar ausente devido a doença do pai. Virginia e Harry tinham ido pra casa tomar banho e retornariam em seguida.

Ronald encontrou uma Hermione preocupada sentada no sofá da sala esperando por ele, ele contou a ela tudo o que havia se passado com seu pai. Hermione abraçou-o consoladora e ele sentiu-se extremamente aconchegado nos braços dela, sentiu calma e tranqüilidade, desejando nunca mais sair daquela posição.

Harry e Virginia iam calados ate chegarem em casa, onde mais uma discursão aconteceu.

- Virginia eu preciso falar com você. – Harry começou.

- Fale Harry! – ela disse dando de ombros.

- Pelo estado do seu pai, ele não deve ter nenhuma emoção forte, como você sabe, nesse caso, aconselho você a ficar aqui em casa, a fazer as coisas ficarem bem, seu pai pode não suportar saber que vamos nos separar. – ele disse firme.

- Eu sei disso, pensei sobre isso quando voltávamos pra casa. – ela suspirou.

- Perdoe-me Virginia, não quero fazê-la sofrer mais.

- Não se preocupe Harry, você não fará.

- Então você ficara aqui?

- Não tenho outra alternativa. A saúde de meu pai esta acima de tudo. Quando ele ficar bom, nos separaremos, eu sei que ele vai entender, mamãe também.

- Eles vão me odiar – Harry disse com tristeza.

- Não pense nisso Harry, você não tem culpa por ter se apaixonado por outra. – Virginia disse com um olhar perdido.

- Mas eu fui canalha por ter te enganado, você não merecia.

- Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso!

- Como você queira, então ficamos como antes, juntos e felizes.

- Pelo menos aparentemente sim Harry.

- Tudo bem Virginia, mas não fique tão triste.

- Como posso não ficar triste?

- Virginia...

- Vamos tomar banho e jantar, quero voltar pro hospital logo – ela disse cortante.

- Como queira.

Virginia e Harry voltaram ao hospital e lá ficaram por vários dias, semanas, até que o Sr. Weasley se recuperasse completamente e pudesse ter alta.

Draco chegou quatro dias depois em Paris, onde foi recebido com alegria pelos pais. Acomodou-se na mansão Malfoy francesa e logo estava a passar ao pai todas as informações sobre os negócios da família e a comunicar a mãe o desejo de casar o quanto antes. Lucius e Narcisa ficaram muito felizes e marcaram o jantar de noivado para os mais íntimos das famílias para dali a uma semana, onde Draco faria o pedido oficial aos pais da moça e a conheceria. Narcisa estava radiante porque enfim o filho casaria com uma moça que ela aprovava e Lucius, porque seria a união de duas fortunas imensas.

Na noite do jantar, Draco sentiu-se ansioso por conhecer a noiva e depois ficou encantado quando a conheceu. Chama-se Pansy Parkinson e era de longe uma das mulheres mais bonitas que ele conhecera. Tinha o rosto angelical, o ar de menina e o corpo de mulher, era fina e educada, linda e inteligente. Draco e ela sentiram-se atraídos um pelo outro assim que se conheceram e ambos ficaram felizes com o noivado e o futuro casamento. Logo as famílias Malfoy e Parkinson iniciaram os preparativos do casamento, decidindo que seria realizado em Londres dali a 2 meses. Os pais dos noivos arrumariam tudo para que o casamento saísse perfeito e fosse o mais bonito já realizado. Draco e Pansy ficariam em Paris e só iriam a Londres 1 semana antes do casamento.

Quando Arthur Weasley recebeu alta, o medico disse que ainda era preciso manter o tratamento ate que ele ficasse completamente curado, decidiram que ele e a Sra. Weasley ficariam hospedados na mansão Potter por mais alguns dias. Assim o tormento de Virginia, em ter que fingir uma relação de marido e mulher com Harry começou. Ela esforçava-se para parecer natural quando declarava seu amor a Harry, quando lhe dava pequenos beijos e fazia-lhe carinho, tudo isso para que os pais não desconfiassem. Era-lhe penoso dormir ao lado dele, beijar-lhe os lábios, abraça-lo quando ela lembrava do que havia lido nas cartas de Cho, quando imaginava ele beijando a outra mulher, abraçando e dizendo o quanto amava a amante. Às vezes ela sentia-se cansada de tudo aquilo, queria fugir, esquecer, recomeçar, ter uma nova chance de viver bem, de viver feliz, mas não podia porque temia pela saúde do pai.

Os meses passaram depressa e logo chegou o dia do casamento do herdeiro Malfoy. A igreja local, grande e bem enfeitada, com pinturas no teto que reproduziam um céu azul com anjos voando, estava completamente decorada de rosas brancas e laços dourados em arranjos delicados. A maior praça local que ficava em frente a igreja havia sido decorada finamente com delicados arranjos e belas mesas brancas, também havia uma grande mesa com as mais finas comidas e garçons prontos para servir as pessoas convidadas para a recepção após o casamento. As pessoas estavam elegantemente vestidas para uma comemoração matutina e muito curiosas para conhecer a noiva misteriosa de Draco Malfoy. Sentados nos bancos da igreja estavam todas as mais importantes pessoas, as mais ricas famílias da sociedade, e em uma das fileiras estavam Virginia e Harry Potter.

Quando a musica de entrada da noiva começou a tocar, Draco saiu da sacristia e se dirigiu ao altar, Pansy entrava como uma fada vestida de branco. Os olhares de admiração foram gerais, a noiva era linda, e Draco sorriu ao ver a expressão das pessoas. Estava orgulhoso de si mesmo, sua vida era perfeita, tinha tudo o que um homem poderia desejar, dinheiro, prestigio, poder e uma noiva maravilhosa.

Harry via o casamento do amigo e sem querer lembrava-se do seu com a esposa, enquanto que Virginia sentia-se mal durante cerimônia de casamento. Ela pensava em como sua vida estava toda errada. Ela estava no casamento do homem que amava, estava presa a um marido que ela não mais suportava e que parecia ter esquecido da tração que cometera, o pai estava se recuperando de uma grave doença e ela estava cada vez mais doente da anemia que ela não havia cuidado corretamente. Sentia enorme vontade de ir embora, de fugir dali e daquela vida. Queria levantar, mas não podia, o casamento estava acontecendo, então ela sustentou o olhar no altar e viu quando os noivos fizeram os votos, trocaram alianças e se beijaram. Aquilo a entorpeceu. Quando todos levantaram para jogar arroz e se dirigirem a recepção, Virginia tentou fugir, voltar pra casa, mas muita gente estava alvoroçada, não tinha como ela sair sem ser vista, e Harry não lhe largava o braço, parecia saber as intenções dela. Quando se sentou numa das mesas na festa, seu olhar prendeu-se a um banco, o mesmo onde havia sentado quando descobriu a traição de Harry, o mesmo onde havia encontrado Draco na noite em que se entregou a ele, sentiu enjôos.

- Virginia, minha irmã, você esta muito distraída hoje! – Ronald disse preocupado.

- Ela anda assim ultimamente, ainda preocupada com nosso pai – foi Harry quem falou.

Virginia ainda tinha os olhos presos ao banco quando ouviu a voz de Draco próxima. Tentou identificar de onde vinha e então ela retornou a realidade, ele estava ali na mesa ao lado com a noiva, cumprimentando os convidados, com certeza viriam a mesa em que ela estava também, e ela não queria falar com ele, já não bastava ter que ir ao casamento. Sem pensar duas vezes ela disse a Harry que iria tomar ar e logo voltaria e levantou-se, caminhando no meio das pessoas que ali estavam felizes comemorando aquela união. Ainda ouviu Harry perguntar se ela queria companhia, mas nem sequer olhou pra trás, era sua chance de fugir. Seguiu apressadamente e viu um dos bancos, ao final da praça, desocupado e escondido atrás de uma arvore. Sentou-se lá, as pernas já fraquejando, xingando-se mentalmente por ter vomitado pela manha e não mais ter comido nada, devia se cuidar, estava cada vez mais doente! Agarrou-se ao banco quando se sentiu tonta, respirou profundamente e tentou voltar ao estado normal, só precisava ficar quieta que aquele mal estar passaria, sempre passava, ela já estava acostumada. Ficou ali por vários minutos, ate sentir que poderia novamente caminhar e levantou-se. Levou um susto quando viu Draco ali na sua frente. Ele tinha a visto sair e a seguiu com os olhos, esperando uma oportunidade de ir atrás dela sozinho, que veio quando os pais de Pansy a chamaram para tirar fotografias com eles.

- Como vai Virgínia? Há quanto tempo não nos vemos! Deixe-me lembrar, desde aquela maravilhosa noite, não e mesmo? – ele tinha sarcasmo na voz.

- Sr. Malfoy, creio que é melhor o senhor ir ter com sua noiva e deixar-me em paz, não me sinto bem. – ela disse tentando manter a voz normal, olhos fechados enquanto suspirava pesadamente.

- Draco? – uma voz feminina chamou-o, Virginia abriu os olhos e viu a esposa dele.

- Oi meu amor! – Draco respondeu carinhoso – Esta é Virginia Potter, esposa de meu amigo Harry, não esta se sentindo bem.

- Posso ajudá-la? – Pansy perguntou a mulher ruiva a sua frente.

- Poderiam chamar meu marido? Preciso ir para casa! – ela disse voltando a fechar os olhos.

- Draco, chame o Sr. Potter, eu fico aqui com ela – Pansy disse docemente ao marido e então fez com que Virginia sentasse e sentou-se ao seu lado.

Draco voltou em seguida com Harry, este levou a esposa para casa e Draco voltou à comemoração do casamento com a esposa. Depois da festa, ele e Pansy foram ate a estação, onde viajaram para o campo, para passar a lua de mel de umas duas semanas em uma bela casa e depois iriam viajar por outros paises europeus. Durante a viagem para o campo, Draco não parava de pensar na esposa de seu amigo, ela não estava bem, estava mais magra, pálida, respirava com certa dificuldade quando falava e embora tentasse manter o tom de voz normal, ele percebeu que ela esforçava-se para isso e ficava cansada depois. Lembrou que ela estava doente da ultima vez que falara com ela, a anemia forte, talvez fosse isso, talvez ela não tivesse se cuidado como deveria, mas nesse caso, a culpa era dela, ela tinha marido e ele era quem deveria cuidar dela, não ele. Sentiu raiva de si mesmo por preocupar-se com Virginia, olhou para o lado e viu a esposa adormecida, era com ela que ele devia preocupar-se, era só nela que ele devia pensar. Quando chegaram a bela casa de campo, já a noitinha, Draco carregou Pansy e a levou ate o quarto, fez amor com a esposa e adormeceu em seguida.

Virginia chegou em casa com Harry, seguida de Ronald e Hermione, todos preocupados com ela. Logo se juntaram os pais dela e então todos queriam chamar um medico. Virginia disse que estava bem, que era devido a anemia que ela não havia cuidado direito, mas que de agora em diante iria seguir a risca o tratamento e se não melhorasse procuraria logo um medico. Todos concordaram e Molly pediu um chá para eles. A conversa era em torno do casamento de Malfoy e foi então que Ronald aproveitou o momento e pediu a mão de Hermione em casamento. A principio, todos os presentes ficaram surpresos, embora suspeitassem que Ronald amasse a jovem preceptora dos filhos. Hermione disse um sim emocionada e todos comemoraram, fazendo planos para o casamento, que seria dali a um mês, visto que a mãe de Hermione não estava bem, conforme dizia uma carta que o pai havia lhe escrito e eles estavam vindo a Londres ver a filha.

Um mês depois, Hermione e Ronald casavam completando suas felicidades! Hermione sentia-se a mulher mais feliz do mundo olhando o marido e os filhos gêmeos, sim, porque ela cuidou deles desde que nasceram e era assim que ela os considerava, seus filhos. Ronald sentia-se realizado, quando Luna morreu ele pensou que jamais seria feliz novamente com outra mulher, mas ali estava ele, com o primeiro amor de sua vida e os seus filhos, extremamente feliz! Ele e Hermione viajariam com os bebes para a cidade de Godric Hallow, no dia seguinte para passar um mês de férias. Arthur e Molly Weasley também deixariam Londres, iriam voltar para a cidade onde viviam antes, longe de todo o agito de Londres. Virginia ficaria só com Harry na mansão e para ela, essa era a hora de acabar com todo o seu sofrimento, de separar-se de Harry Potter e seguir sua vida.


	5. O fim e o começo

**O fim e o começo**

Harry e Virginia voltavam para casa depois de terem ido deixar os pais e o irmão com a cunhada na estação de trem. Harry vinha pensando que faltava pouco para Virginia retomar a conversa sobre separação, e ele não estava enganado.

- Harry, acho que está na hora de tomarmos as devidas providencias sobre nossa separação. – Virginia iniciou a conversa assim que chegaram no quarto do casal.

- Não quero me separar! – Harry disse categórico.

- Como não quer? – Virginia não acreditava no que tinha ouvido.

- Não quero Virginia, quero continuar casado com você! – ele disse de maneira tímida.

- Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo – Virginia balançava a cabeça incrédula – Você não pode estar falando serio, você queria a separação, eu quero a separação, nos temos que nos separar!

- Eu queria, não quero mais, acabou essa historia, estou cansado e vou dormir. – Harry saiu andando para fora do quarto.

- Você não pode fazer isso Harry, você não pode me deixar presa a você, eu não vou ficar aqui, eu quero a separação! – ela foi em direção ao armário de roupas.

- O que você quer com isso Virginia? – Harry tinha parado na porta.

- Eu quero me separar de você.

- Por que você quer isso?

- Por que nosso casamento acabou Harry, você tem uma amante que esta esperando um filho seu e essa criança precisa de você. – Virginia disse com raiva.

- Eu te amo Virginia! – Harry disse enquanto caminhava para perto dela.

Virginia riu como louca, aquilo era demais pra ela, depois de tudo ele vinha dizer que a amava, era engraçado demais, ela não acreditava.

- Não vejo graça nisso! – Harry disse.

- Depois de tudo o que você fez, você não pode me amar Harry. – ela disse com um tom de mágoa.

- Pois eu amo, amo e não quero perde-la. – ele disse firme.

- Você ama Cho Harry, está escrito naquelas cartas! – ela disse irritada.

- Eu não amo a Cho, nunca a amei, foi uma ilusão Virginia, eu estava enganado, era só paixão. Eu me arrependo tanto! – Harry disse entristecido.

- Tarde pra descobrir isso Harry, não importa o que você diga, nada vai mudar o que você fez!

- Virginia, nós casamos apaixonados, nós nos amamos, eu tive um deslize, mas você precisa me perdoar e nós vamos voltar a sermos felizes como antes.

- Harry você vai ter um filho com a Cho, nada vai ser como antes.

- Pode não ser meu!

- Mas pode ser!

- Nada vai faltar a ele!

- Vai faltar a presença do pai!

- Droga Virginia, você não facilita nada – Harry disse caminhando ate a janela.

- Foi você que fez as coisas ficarem assim Harry, não me culpe agora que tudo acabou.

- Não acabou Virginia!

- Acabou, entenda isso!

- Você só precisa me perdoar! – ele disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Eu já perdoei Harry, sei que essas coisas acontecem sem que a gente planeje. – Virgínia disse tristemente, lembrava de sua paixão por Draco.

- Do que você esta falando? – Harry perguntou olhando-a.

- Você se apaixonou e isso é tudo, você vai ter um filho que precisa de você e você ama a mãe da criança, ela é viúva e, portanto, livre, eu vou embora e tudo vai ser perfeito. – ela disse encarando-o.

- Já disse que não amo a Cho, não quero ficar com ela e nada vai faltar a criança, mas não vou me separar de você, por isso é melhor que me perdoe e esqueçamos isso.

- Eu já perdoei você, mas não posso mais viver contigo, não quero!

- O que você quer dizer com isso Virginia? – Harry a olhava fixamente.

- Que eu não posso viver mais ao seu lado – Virginia não o encarou.

- Não é só porque lhe trai Virginia, como você mesmo disse, você já me perdoou. Você não me ama mais! – Harry tinha os olhos fixados nela.

- Não Harry, não amo mais você! – ela disse baixo.

- Você está apaixonada por outra pessoa Virginia?

- Harry eu não sei aonde você quer chegar com isso – ela virou-se para o armário encarando as roupas.

- Virginia olhe pra mim! – Harry disse com autoridade.

Virgínia não o encarou, sabia o que Harry estava pensando agora e ele não estava errado. Estava com a respiração acelerada, o medo tomando conta de si, quando sentiu a mão de Harry puxar-lhe pelo braço e segurando-os firmemente em seguida, forçando-a a olhá-lo.

- Olhe para mim Virginia!

- Estou olhando Harry – ela tentava manter a calma e sustentar o olhar!

- Você tem um amante?

- Não – ela disse apresada.

- Você disse que não me ama mais, você ama outra pessoa Virginia?

- Harry eu já disse que não sei onde você... – ela não queria responder, não sabia o que responder.

- Ama ou não Virginia?- ele segurava-se para não gritar com ela.

- Harry...

- AMA OU NÃO? – dessa vez ele não se conteve, gritou e apertou os braços dela.

- Harry, por favor, me solte você está me machucando! – ela pediu suplicante, os braços doendo pela força que ele fazia.

- RESPONDE Virginia! – ele a sacudiu.

- Amo – ela disse timidamente.

- O que? – ele disse meio atônito, não esperava aquela resposta dela, soltou-a e ela saiu andando em direção a cama sentando-se e passando as mãos pelos braços onde ele havia apertado.

- Harry eu não queria falar isso, mas você... – Virginia atentava explicar.

- Quem é ele Virginia, quem é o seu amante? – Ele perguntava enraivecido.

- Não tenho amante Harry, eu apenas o amo, mas não temos nada!

- É por isso que você quer a separação não é? – ele caminhou em direção a ela.

- Quero a separação porque não amo mais você, você não me ama, nosso casamento acabou.

- Mentirosa! É isso que você é Virginia, uma mentirosa! Quer a separação pra ficar com seu amante!

- Harry, eu não tenho um amante, nunca tive, já você... – ela tentou falar.

- Eu o que Virginia? Quem é você pra falar algo? Não passa de uma leviana! – ele disse enraivecido.

- Eu não sou isso Harry, me respeite! Você sabe que eu não sou isso! – ela tinha um tom magoado na voz.

- Quando e onde vocês se encontram?

- Harry eu não quer mais discutir!

- Quando vocês se encontram? RESPONDE MERETRIZ! – ele gritou

- Eu já disse que não tenho ninguém, eu o amo e pronto Harry, não somos amantes, eu jamais seria igual a você! – Virginia devolveu alterada ficando de pé.

- Cortesã! – foi tudo o que Harry disse antes de dar uma bofetada em Virginia que a fez cair na cama. Ela levou as mãos ao rosto e olhou para Harry com raiva.

- Você é um covarde Harry, você é um covarde! – dessa vez as lagrimas caiam.

- Você dormiu com ele Virginia? – Harry parecia não estar em si e como Virginia não respondeu, ele inclinou-se sobre a cama e a pegou pelo braço, puxando-a em seguida para perto dele.

- Harry me solta!

- Eu não acredito nessa sua historia de se apaixonar e pronto, não, você está querendo mentir pra mim, mas você não vai, fale a verdade Virginia! Vamos fale! – ele a sacudia.

- Eu não tenho o que falar, você esta fora de si, me solte e quando você se acalmar decidimos a separação.

- Não vou me separar, você não vai ficar com ele Virginia, não vai! – Harry apertava mais os braços dela e a sacudia com força.

- Harry, você esta me machucando! – ela disse tentando conter as lágrimas que queriam cair.

- Machucando? Eu não estou te machucando Virginia, isso não é machucar. – ele a abraçou forte e tentou beijá-la.

- Me solta Harry – ela tentava em vão soltar-se, mas ele era mais forte que ela.

- Você é minha Virginia, é minha e vai ser sempre! – ele disse enquanto puxava o vestido dela com força para que rasgasse, o que ele conseguiu facilmente.

- Me solta Harry, por favor me solta! – ela tinha medo no olhar e na voz.

Virginia sentiu o desespero tomar conta de si e as lagrimas a cegaram quando ele rasgou as roupas dela e a arrastou ate a cama, deitando-se sobre ela, beijando-lhe o corpo. Ela ainda debateu-se, mas não tinha forças contra ele. Fechou os olhos apertados e não enxergou mais nada, quando Harry tirou a própria roupa e rasgou-lhe o resto do vestido, ela já não tinha forças para revidar. Sentiu as mãos dele em suas coxas, forçando-a a abrir as pernas, ele chupando e mordendo algumas partes de seu corpo. Sentiu os lábios dele nos seus, forçando um beijo e como ela resistiu, ele forçou-se contra ela e a penetrou violentamente. Ela sentiu dor, e sentiu o gosto do sangue em sua boca, ele havia mordido seus lábios por ela não tê-lo beijado. Ela desejou morrer naquele momento, desejou que sua alma saísse de seu corpo e não mais voltasse.

Quando harry se satisfez ele saiu de cima dela e foi ate o lavabo, onde tomou banho. Virginia ficou deitada sobre a cama, o corpo nu e machucado. Seus lábios sangravam, ela tinha hematomas em muitas partes do corpo, arranhões e mordidas também, sentindo-se suja. Ela viu Harry sair do lavabo e foi tomar banho, tentando tirar as marcas da violência dele.

Harry havia mudado a roupa quando olhou pra cama e viu as manchas de sangue no lençol. Deu-se conta da violência que tinha feito contra a esposa e pensou no quanto a havia machucado. Caminhou ate o banheiro e pensou em abrir a porta e ver como ela estava, pedir perdão, mas então pensou em quanta raiva ela devia estar sentindo dele agora e decidiu não vê-la por enquanto. Harry estava confuso com o que tinha feito, sentia culpa e raiva ao mesmo tempo, achou que não teria coragem de encara-la agora, e decidiu saiu de casa, iria a um bar beber alguma coisa e esfriar a cabeça, depois conversaria com Virginia.

Virginia saiu do banheiro e vestiu um vestido grande e frouxo para não apertar as feridas de seu corpo e esconder todas as marcas. Olhou-se no espelho e viu seus lábios inchados, ainda pela mordida dele, sentiu-se suja novamente, ele havia machucado-a e forçado-a a fazer o que ela não queria. Saiu do quarto e foi à cozinha em busca de gelo, precisava desfazer aqueles hematomas, viu que a casa estava silenciosa, alheia a tudo o que se passou no quarto de casal. Caminhou ate a janela que dava pra garagem e viu que o carro não estava lá, Harry não estava em casa, tinha saído, e foi então que desejou fugir dali. Rapidamente ela subiu as escadas e pegou suas jóias, o dinheiro que ela guardava para doar ao orfanato e algumas roupas poucas para ele não perceber que ela havia fugido. Calçou sapatos finos e confortáveis e vestiu uma capa para esconder-lhe mais, desceu novamente e saiu pelos portões, caminhando sorrateiramente, para que ninguém a visse. Caminhou por alguns quarteirões ate decidir que era melhor sair da cidade, mesmo que não soubesse para onde iria, decidiu ir rumo à estação ferroviária. Estava em frente a estação quando sentiu-se mal. Viu que ali havia poucas pessoas para acudi-la e sentiu-se perdida. Sentiu as pernas enfraquecerem e sabia que ia cair a qualquer momento, quando sentiu duas mãos envolverem-na pela cintura. Agarrou-se ao dono das mãos e respirou profundamente, tentando voltar ao normal, olhos fechados sentindo o cheiro da colônia que o seu salvador usava. Aos poucos foi melhorando e quando se sentiu completamente bem, abriu os olhos e deparou-se com um rapaz muito bonito, loiro, alto, de olhos verdes e forte, elegantemente vestido.

- Venha comigo senhora, precisa sentar-se!

- Obrigada! – Virginia agradeceu já sentada!

- Tive impressão de que ias desmaiar, o que esta sentindo? – o rapaz a interrogava como um médico.

- Tive uma tontura apenas, já estou bem! Obrigada, mas se der licença, eu preciso ir.

- A senhora vai pegar um trem? Não é bom viajar doente!

- Não se preocupe, estou bem, eu apenas não me alimentei corretamente, mas já estou bem!

- Nesse caso posso acompanha-la ate uma confeitaria que tem logo ali.

- Não é necessário!

- Faço questão, só vou ficar tranqüilo quando vê-la realmente bem, ainda estas pálida.

- Nesse caso, vamos rápido, preciso tomar o trem logo1 – ele disse apreensiva.

Virginia caminhava ao lado do homem com mil pensamentos em sua cabeça. Não o conhecia, ele também parecia não conhecê-la, mas ela temia ser descoberta e não conseguir fugir de Harry. Lembrou dos lábios inchados, mas ele não devia ter percebido. Chegaram à confeitaria e ela pediu apenas uma fatia de bolo e um copo de suco de laranja, que o homem fez questão de pagar para ela. Ele a observou comer em silencio e ela sentiu-se imensamente incomodada. Os cabelos loiros dele em muito a lembrava de Draco e os olhos verdes, faziam-na lembrar de Harry.

- A senhora deve estar indo a Paris, estou certo?

- Desculpe? – Virginia não entendeu.

- A senhora deve estar indo para Paris, pois é o único trem que parte a essa hora e é o mesmo que tomarei.

- sim, isso mesmo! – Virginia disse empolgada. Paris, ela iria para Paris. Sempre sonhara em conhecer tão linda cidade.

- Qual a numeração de seu bilhete? Quem sabe não vai dividir a cabine comigo!

- Eu não tenho ainda, vou comprar! – ela disse timidamente, incomodada com o modo como ele a tratava, parecia disposto a conquistá-la.

- nesse caso vamos logo!

Eles seguiram ate o guichê e antes que Virginia pudesse comprar o bilhete, o moço já havia dado dinheiro ao caixa e comprado um bilhete para ela, na mesma cabine que a dele. Em seguida o trem apitou e eles se encaminharam em silencio ate o local indicado no bilhete de ambos, logo estavam só os dois acomodando suas bagagens. Quando terminaram, sentaram-se frente a frente. Virginia olhava para fora do trem, certificando-se que nenhum conhecido estivesse ali para vê-la. quando o trem começou a mover-se nos trilhos ela suspirou aliviada por estar indo para longe de Harry e toda sua via complicada, talvez em outro pais ela pudesse esquecer Draco e Harry. Pensou em seus pais e seu irmão, estavam felizes e jamais imaginariam o que aconteceu com ela, lamentava ter de ir para longe deles, mas aquilo era necessário, esperava que eles compreendessem e a um dia quando ela retornasse, eles a recebessem de braços abertos. Estava indo para um lugar estranho iniciar uma nova vida que ela não sabia bem qual seria, mas estava disposta a tudo e não tinha medo. Uma lagrima de saudade escorreu em sua face quando ela deixou de avistar Londres. fechou os olhos e abriu-os segundos depois encarando o homem a sua frente.

- Meu nome é Blás Zabini! – ele disse.

- Virginia Po...Weasley, Virginia Weasley. – ela disse embaraçada.

- É um prazer conhece-la senhora! – ele disse galante – Onde esta seu marido?

- Eu não sou casada! – Virginia disse rápida, porem viu que ele olhava para sua mão, para a aliança que ela tinha no dedo. - Separei-me recentemente, ainda não havia tirado a aliança – ela disse enquanto removia o anel de seu dedo.

- Não precisa me dar explicações! Perdoe-me a intromissão.

Ambos ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos, mas a curiosidade tomava conta deles.

- O que o senhor está indo fazer em Paris? – ela perguntou com curiosidade.

- Moro lá desde menino quando meus pais faleceram e fui morar com meus avos. Formei-me como médico e trabalho no maior Hospital da cidade. Vim a Londres para um festejo de um amigo.

- Paris é tão linda quanto dizem?

- Muito mais! – ele disse sorrindo.

Seguiram conversando animadamente durante os quatro dias de viagem ate Paris. Blás contava a ela coisas a cidade, sobre a faculdade, sobre medicina, política, sobre artes, literatura, sobre musica, teatro, sobre o mundo, e ela ouvia tudo fascinada. Virginia sentiu-se tão a vontade que falou com ele sobre sua infância e juventude, sobre sua família, sobre seus gostos e interesses, seus sonhos, ao que ele ouvia atento e também falava de si. Ela fazia a ele perguntas sobre diversas coisas e ele se dispunha a responder. Criaram uma intimidade que jamais pensaram que poderiam ter. Era como se ambos fossem velhos conhecidos, velhos amigos, e os dois nunca haviam tido amigos antes. Blás sempre fora sozinho, e Virginia era para ele uma companhia que ele nunca tinha tido. Ela sempre fora rodeada de pessoas, mas não tinha tanta desenvoltura para conversar, tudo era formal demais, com ele ela se sentia livre para ser quem ela era. Quando chegaram a Paris, ela foi para a casa dele, iria ser sua hospede o tempo que ficasse em Paris. A principio ela havia se recusado, mas como não conhecia a cidade e nem ninguém alem dele, reconheceu que seria perigoso demais para uma jovem ficar sozinha e por isso aceitou. Ambos chegaram à mansão de Blás e acomodaram-se, ela a apresentou como sua prima e ela foi muito bem tratada por todos. Três semanas depois Virginia sentia-se imensamente feliz. Havia conhecido a cidade, comprado roupas novas, estava aprendendo a falar francês, ia ao campo nos finais de semana, auxiliava Blás em seu consultório, aprendia muitas coisas com ele e com os livros que ele tinha na biblioteca em casa. Ambos eram para o outro um amigo, um companheiro, um irmão.

Harry voltou para casa no dia seguinte, já passava das 11 horas. Ele havia acordado em um quarto de bordel, ao lado de uma mulher desconhecida, uma cortesã, havia bebido demais. Foi apressadamente para casa e quando chegou lá e não encontrou Virginia. Perguntou aos empregados, mas ninguém tinha noticias dela. Ficou feito louco procurando-a pela casa e depois saiu pela cidade, ela parecia ter sido tragada pela terra. Logo a noticia se espalhou e todos comentavam o desaparecimento dela, especulando que ela devia ter fugido com um amante. Harry a princípio ficou possesso, não queria que o vissem como marido traído e rissem dele, mas a historia tomou outras proporções, ele acabou se tornando a vitima. Seu casamento com Virginia foi anulado porque ela abandonou o lar e como ele sabia que ela não voltaria mais para ele, aproveitou para escrever para Cho e pedir que ela voltasse para Londres e eles assumissem uma relação. Duas semanas depois ela chegou e eles começaram a encenar uma aproximação. Aos poucos toda a sociedade incentivava o romance deles já que ela era a viúva e ele o homem bom e abandonado. Harry estava realmente feliz. A presença de Cho e a gravidez dela o fizeram esquecer um pouco de Virginia e se dedicar mais a si próprio e a mulher e o filho que teria em breve. Estava encantado com a possibilidade de ser pai e viver com a mulher com quem teve um tórrido romance quando era casado. Marcou o casamento com Cho para dali a três meses, depois que o bebe nascesse.

Virginia acordou sentindo-se mal mais um dia. Sentia enjôos e tonturas frequentemente, mas tinha ficado mais forte no ultimo mês. Saiu do lavabo e caminhou ate a cômoda para pegar seus remédios de anemia quando Blás a chamou batendo a porta.

- Entre! – ela disse com certa dificuldade, a garganta doendo.

- Por céus Virginia, o que você tem? Esta muito pálida! – ele disse caminhando em direção a ela.

- Estou bem! É o mal estar de novo. Você sabe, eu não tenho me cuidado como deveria dessa anemia. – ela disse forçando um sorriso.

- vou examiná-la!

- Não precisa! Só preciso tomar esses remédios e pronto, vai passar!

- Não, você está dizendo isso desde que chegou aqui e ate agora não passou nada, só piorou. Arrume-se, vou levá-la ao hospital e lá faremos alguns exames em você!

Virginia ainda protestou, mas Blás não desistiu de levá-la para fazer exames. Chegaram ao hospital e ela foi para a enfermaria onde logo uma jovem que ela já conhecia, Anna, veio retirar amostras de seu sangue e urina. Em seguida ela foi tomar café com Blás e depois ficou na saleta dele no hospital, aguardando o resultado de seus exames e conversando com ele. Estava rindo feliz falando da preocupação de seus pais quando Anna trouxe os exames. Blás quis abrir, mas Virginia pediu que ele só abrisse quando eles voltassem pra casa depois de comprar algumas roupas que ela queria, pois estava ficando um pouco mais gorda. Blás concordou e eles saíram. Estavam quase chegando às lojas quando ela sentiu-se novamente mal e Blás achou melhor ir para casa. Ele acomodou Virginia no quarto dela e pegou os exames. Virginia observava ele atentamente.

- Então? Convencido de que é só minha anemia? – ela perguntou sorridente!

- Não é sua anemia Virginia! – Ele disse sorridente.

- O que é então? – ela perguntou num misto de ansiedade e preocupação.

- Você está grávida!

- Não...

- Sim, está! Por isso dos enjôos, tonturas e o seu peso aumentando! Eu devia ter desconfiado! – Blás sorria, enquanto Virginia chorava, ele pensava que era de emoção.

- Não posso estar grávida Blás! – Virginia soluçava.

- Virginia, do que você esta falando?

- Não posso estar grávida, não quero estar!

- Não entendo Virginia!

Ela o olhou chorando. Pensava se era a hora de contar a ele o que havia realmente acontecido com ela, porque ela estava ali. Havia estado todo esse tempo com Blás e nunca tinha falado de sua fuga de Londres e de como havia acabado seu casamento. Sentiu que era a hora de falar, não poderia mais ficar com aquilo para si, ainda mais com essa possibilidade agora.

- Blás, eu preciso contar o que realmente aconteceu pra eu vir pra cá, como eu terminei meu casamento!

- Não precisa falar nada!

- Preciso! você sempre foi muito bom comigo, é justo que saiba!

Virginia contou a ele tudo como realmente aconteceu. Falou de seu casamento feliz e apaixonado, de sua vida com Harry, da festa de noivado de Draco, do beijo que ele lhe deu, de Harry com Cho, da perseguição de Draco, da mudança de Harry, da descoberta das cartas, da fuga de casa, da noite com Draco, do abandono dele, da volta de Harry, da doença do pai, dos abusos de Harry e de sua fuga definitiva de casa. Blás emocionou-se com o que ela contou e a abraçou confortando.

- O que farei agora Blás? Que Deus me perdoe, mas eu não quero esse bebe!

- Não diga isso Virginia, ter um filho é sempre uma benção!

- Pra mim não vai ser!

- Se diz isso pelo possível pai, saiba que a criança não tem culpa!

- Possível pai?

- Você se entregou a Draco e depois Harry forçou-a – Blás disse com um tom de raiva.

- Eu...eu não tinha pensado nisso! – ela disse com visível tristeza, ela não sabia pensar o que seria pior para si e para seu filho.

- Não fique triste! Não gosto de vê-la assim! – Blás disse enxugando uma lágrima do rosto dela.

- Blás, o que farei agora? Acha que meus pais vão me receber em casa?

- O que você esta pensando em fazer?

- Em ir para a casa de meus pais, ter o bebe e morar lá com eles.

- Você vai me deixar Virginia?

- É preciso, e depois, você pode ir nos visitar sempre que quiser!

- Não quero que você vá embora! Você é como uma irmã pra mim, é a companhia que eu nunca tive! É minha amiga, companheira, mãe, irmã, tudo!

- Eu também vou sentir muito a sua falta - Virginia abraçou-o, as lagrimas silenciosas caindo em seu rosto. Blás era o mesmo pra ela, companheiro, amigo, irmão, porto seguro.

- Virginia, espere aqui! – Blás disse e saiu do quarto, voltando um pouco depois com algo escondido na mão.

- O que é isso? O que você tem ai? – Virginia perguntou um pouco risonha, era muito curiosa e Blás sabia disso, ele gostava do jeito de menina que ela tinha.

- Tenho uma coisa muito importante pra você! – ele disse ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama, ele estava visivelmente nervoso.

- O que é isso – Virginia perguntou enquanto sentava-se de frente a ele.

Blás respirou fundo e segurou uma das mãos dela.

- Virginia Molly Weasley, você aceita se casar comigo? – Blás disse olhando-a nos olhos, sorrindo timidamente e oferecendo a ela um anel de noivado com um lindo brilhante, que Virginia sabia pertencera a sua mãe, era jóia de família.

Virginia ficou sem reação, não esperava aquilo. Casar? Ela já era casada, na verdade, não era mais porque sabia que seu casamento devia ter sido anulado quando ela fugiu, mas casar com Blás? Ele era tudo o que ela tinha, mas não o amava como homem. Pensou que podia ser só para ela não ir embora, mas não podia permitir que ele fizesse aquilo, ele perderia a chance de casar-se com uma mulher que amava se casasse com ela agora, não podia deixar que ele fizesse tamanho sacrifício, o que ele ja havia feito por ela fora demais.

- Blás eu ano posso! – ela disse tristemente.

- Por que não?

- Não somos um casal apaixonado!

- Não quero que se apaixone por mim Virginia, sabes que é como uma irmã, e por isso quero casar-me, para protegê-la sempre!

- E quando encontrar uma jovem que você ame? Não vai poder ficar com ela por que quer fazer essa besteira agora!

- Não é besteira! e ano se preocupe, porque eu não vou me apaixonar e querer casar!

- Não diga isso!

- Eu já amei Virginia, amei muito uma moça e ate hoje eu a amo, mas ela não me amava, e hoje é casada! Portanto, vamos logo cuidar dos preparativos do nosso casamento! De a mão para eu por anel! – ele disse brincalhão.

- Blás, isso é loucura, essa historia não pode ser verdade, você nunca me contou, esta tentando me convencer! – Virgínia disse sorrindo.

- É verdade!

- Não é!

- Vou mostrar-lhe!

Blás saiu e voltou em seguida com uma carta. Estendeu a Virginia e ela leu. Era de uma jovem que dizia lamentar não poder corresponder o sentimento que ele nutria por ela por ter se apaixonado por um outro rapaz e ir casar-se com ele. ao final da carta, Virginia leu o nome da moça e não acreditou, era Pansy Parkinson, a atual esposa de Draco.

- O homem que você ama casado com a mulher que eu amo! Que coincidência não? Mais um motivo para nos casarmos!

- Blás! Só você para me fazer rir em um momento como esses!

- Então – ele disse abaixando novamente em frente a ela – aceita? – ele perguntou oferecendo o anel.

- Sim – Virginia respondeu sorrindo e estendendo a mão para ele por o anel.

Blás pôs o anel na mão dela e beijou-lhe a testa, abraçando-a em seguida. Virginia sentiu-se protegida e ampara e ele feliz por ter a certeza de que sua companheira estaria sempre ao seu lado. Blás não amava mais Pansy, há muito havia esquecido-a e se apaixonado por Virginia, mas tinha-a observado o bastante para saber que não podia aproximar-se, que ela estava ferida, mesmo antes dela contar-lhe o que havia realmente se passado com ela. Não queria afastar-se dela, mesmo sabendo que ela jamais fosse corresponder aos sentimentos dele, amava-a e isso era tudo.

Alguns dias depois Blás e Virginia iniciaram os preparativos para o casamento que seria uma cerimônia simples e íntima dali a um mês, na casa de campo da família Zabini.


	6. Angústias e segredos

**Angústias e segredos**

Virginia acordou na manhã seguinte sentindo-se mais mal do que de costume. Os enjôos eram quase que ininterruptos e a tontura quase não a deixava andar direito. Chamou por Blás com certa dificuldade, pois sua voz parecia não querer sair da garganta.

- Virginia? O que aconteceu? – Blás encontrou-se com ela preocupado.

- Não sei, acordei ruim esta manhã, os enjôos estão intensos e não consigo ficar em pé, as tonturas não permitem.

- Vou levá-la agora mesmo ao hospital para examiná-la melhor.

- Não é necessário, não se incomode!

- Deixe disso, vou ajudá-la a se arrumar e iremos em seguida.

Menos de uma hora depois Virginia estava sendo examinada por um médico do hospital, amigo de Blás. Virginia fez alguns exames e depois ficou aguardando os resultados. Ela estava sentada em um banco, na pequena sala de espera e Blás estava ao seu lado.

- Olá meu amigo! Srta. Weasley. – o médico cumprimentou-os.

- Olá Ed, e então? Há algo de errado com a gravidez da Srta. Weasley? – Blás perguntou ansioso, levantando-se.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo, isso é normal. Você está com 4 meses e duas semanas aproximadamente de gravidez Srta. Weasley, por isso os sintomas estão mais fortes, mas logo que chegar ao quinto mês passa. Em todo caso receitarei um remédio para diminuir os enjôos e uma dieta que vai fazê-la ter mais disposição.

- Obrigada Doutor – Foi tudo que Virginia disse.

Assim que chegaram a casa, Blás perguntou a Virginia se ela se sentia melhor, ao que ela respondeu que não e por isso iria descansar. Blás notou algo diferente nela, além do mal estar da gravidez, mas achou melhor falar com ela depois, podia ver que ela estava indisposta. Ofereceu-se para ficar com ela e auxiliar caso ela precisasse de algo, mas ela negou sua ajuda, disse que ele devia ir pro consultório, que ela ficaria bem. Mesmo que contrariado, ele o fez.

Virginia estava só no quarto, deitada na cama em posição fetal. Tinha as mãos em torno da barriga e chorava silenciosamente. Quatro meses e duas semanas! Céus esse era o tempo exato de sua gravidez, era esse o tempo exato que havia estado com Draco. Sabia agora quem era o pai de seu filho e também sabia por que isso a abalava tanto. Desde que havia saído de Londres que ela dizia a si mesma que fora um erro se envolver com Draco e que iria esquecê-lo. O tempo passou e ela não esqueceu. E agora... Seria mais difícil isso acontecer, afinal, ele era o pai de seu bebê. Virginia sentiu-se novamente tonta, não sabia se pela gravidez ou pelas descobertas recentes. Ela estava confusa com o que sentia em relação à Draco. Ora sentia-se aliviada porque o amava e seu filho fora concebido com amor, mesmo que por parte apenas dela. Oras sentia-se angustiada pensando no que seria dela e seu bebê se ele soubesse um dia, como ele reagiria. Seus pensamentos vagaram até ele, no quanto ele fora injusto com ela, no quanto o que havia acontecido havia sido errado, no quanto ela havia se apaixonado por ele. Mas agora ela estava feliz, feliz com aquele erro. Teria um bebê, um bebê do homem que amava, e mesmo que não estivesse com ele, mesmo que não tivesse mais família, mesmo que não fosse bem vista na sociedade, tinha um motivo muito forte para viver, para enfrentar todos, enfrentar tudo. Tinha um filho crescendo dentro de si, inocente e indiferente ao que acontecia, uma vida que dependia dela e que ela amava muito. Pensou sobre seu casamento com Blás e teve medo. Blás era jovem e bonito, um homem digno e honesto, merecedor de uma felicidade sincera, de uma mulher que ele amasse e que o amasse, de filhos que fossem verdadeiramente seus. Pensou sobre se era certo o que ela estava fazendo, aceitando-o como esposo. Pensou se esse não seria mais um erro do qual ela ou Blás viessem a se arrepender posteriormente. Ela poderia ser mãe solteira, não se importava com isso, apenas não queria mais cometer erros, magoar-se ou magoar quem lhe era caro. Pensou em Draco, em como ele se sentiria se soubesse que seria pai, mas logo tirou aquele pensamento da cabeça. Draco a rejeitara, ele só quisera se divertir com ela, portanto, ela não diria a ele, ele não poderia saber jamais que teriam um filho, além do que ele tinha uma outra mulher e provavelmente teria filhos com ela. Virginia não queria que seu bebê fosse rejeitado pelo pai, como ela fora. Draco devia estar feliz. E ela também seria junto com seu filho.

O que Virginia não sabia, era que Draco ainda pensava nela, mesmo que não entendesse o que aquilo significava. Ela também não sabia que tudo o que ele mais queria era ter um filho.

Draco passava as mãos pelos cabelos, preocupado mais uma vez. Sua mulher estava sendo examinada por um médico de confiança da família novamente. Pansy estava com as regras atrasadas e aquilo podia significar que ela estava grávida. A ansiedade tomava conta da família Malfoy. Tudo o que mais queriam era um herdeiro, e essa era a possibilidade do sonho concretizar-se. Após alguns minutos, que pareceram horas de espera, o médico saiu do quarto da paciente.

- E então doutor? Terei mesmo um filho?

- Lamento dizer Sr. Malfoy, mas sua esposa não esta grávida, o que ela tem é na verdade uma gravidez psicológica. Sua esposa está muito abalada devido a pressão que ela sofre com a necessidade de engravidar. Isso acabou gerando essa ilusão.

Draco deixou-se cair em uma poltrona.

- Tem certeza disso doutor? – questionou Lucius Malfoy. A decepção estampada em sua face.

- Absoluta. Receitei alguns remédios para a depressão que ela sente e que irão deixá-la melhor. Recomendo que não tentem fazê-la engravidar por um longo tempo e que se for possível, nem toquem no assunto de filhos por enquanto.

O médico despediu-se da família e o clima instalado foi de lamento. Decidiram entrar no quarto de Pansy para ver como ela estava. Narcisa sentou-se em uma poltrona ao lado dela, segurando em sua mão. Lucius sentou-se um pouco distante e Draco aproximou-se da cama com um olhar inexpressivo, escondendo o que realmente sentia, encarando a mulher. Deitada na cama, pálida e com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar Pansy olhou-o raivosa.

- A culpa é sua Draco! Como eu o odeio! – Ela disse entredentes.

- Pansy meu amor, do que você esta falando? Não é culpa de ninguém! – Narcisa interveio.

- Não o defenda, você não sabe de nada, ninguém sabe de nada, mas eu sei, eu sei Draco! - Ele o olhava raivosa.

- Pansy, você não está bem – Draco disse displicente.

- Não estou bem Draco, eu sei que não estou bem e eu sei que a culpa é sua, só sua.

- Minha querida, do que esta falando? – Narcisa perguntou com um ar de lamento, estava compadecida com o estado de sua nora.

- Ele não me ama, nunca me amou, casou-se comigo não sei por que, pela possibilidade de ter um filho talvez, ou pra unir as fortunas. Eu sempre soube que ele não me amava, mas eu pensava que com o tempo ele me amaria... Draco se mostrava tão encantando no tempo de noivado.

- Você sempre soube que eu não a amava Pansy, eu nunca lhe prometi amor, mas eu gosto de você, é uma ótima esposa! – Draco disse ainda displicente

- Eu sei disso, sou a esposa perfeita pra sustentar as aparências não? Pensei que com o tempo você me amaria de verdade e eu deixaria de ser apenas um enfeite. – Pansy chorava.

- Você não é um enfeite! – Draco afirmou.

- Quem é ela? – Pansy perguntou encarando-o.

- Ela quem? – Draco desafiou.

- Quem é ela Draco? Tenho direito de saber que é a mulher que você ama!

- Não sei do que você está falando!

- Não negue, eu sei que você ama outra mulher, sei que vocês são amantes, sei o nome dela. – Pansy o encarava desafiadora.

- Você está delirando Pansy, acho melhor descansar, nada disso que você esta falando é real - Draco a olhava friamente.

- Virginia não é?

Draco empalideceu com o que Pansy disse, mas foi tão rápido que logo ele voltou ao normal, sua expressão inteligível, que apenas Lucius percebeu.

- É Virginia o nome dela, eu sei, é o nome que você me chama todas as vezes que fazemos amor Draco. – Pansy insistiu chorando.

Narcisa sentiu-se envergonhada por ouvir aquilo da intimidade do filho e ao mesmo tempo se sentiu triste e solidária com a nora, pois já havia passado por aquilo antes e suspeitava estar sendo traída por Lucius novamente.

- Você não sabe o que diz! – Draco disse retirando-se do quarto batendo a porta.

Pansy havia passado dos limites, dizendo algo daquele tipo na frente dos seus pais. Onde já se viu? Esse era um assunto só deles. E ainda mais afirmar que ele amava Virgínia! Ele amar Virginia? Nunca! Ela fora apenas um divertimento, um bom divertimento por uma noite e nada mais. Não a amava. Odiava-a isso sim.

Draco não queria pensar nela. Há muito vinha tentando conter seus pensamentos que teimavam em se encaminhar para ela constantemente, perguntando-se onde ela estava e com quem. Não podia negar que ela o encantara e que sentia vontade de vê-la e tê-la em seus braços novamente, mas atribuía isso apenas a um desejo de seu corpo. Pensar na ruiva o fez lembrar do sorriso doce que ela tinha, do ar meigo e recatado com que se portou com ele quando estiveram juntos. Se não a conhecesse, se não soubesse que ela era infiel e dissimulada, com certeza teria se apaixonado. Desejou por um instante tê-la conhecido antes de Harry e ter-se casado com ela, mas rapidamente afastou esse pensamento, devia estar ficando louco por pensar essas coisas. Isso que era culpa de Pansy. Decidiu sair de casa para espairecer um pouco.

Blás chegou em casa antes do final da tarde e Virginia olhou-o interrogativa. Ele não tinha costume de chegar mais cedo.

- Blás, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Tenho uma coisa muito importante pra falar com você!

- Nossa, assim você me assusta, diga!

- Sobre seu pai!

- O quê? – Virginia assustou-se.

- Encontrei um amigo meu de Londres, do hospital, que estava passando as férias aqui em Paris e ele me contou que estava voltando a Londres antes do tempo previsto porque um paciente dele estava, não muito bem, no hospital. Ele disse o nome do paciente, Arthur Weasley.

- Papai? – Virginia empalideceu.

- Sim, seu pai. Está internado, não sei como está, mas vai ficar bem, meu amigo é um ótimo médico. Faremos as malas imediatamente e partiremos essa noite mesmo para Londres.

- Partiremos? – Virginia perguntou ainda perdida.

- Sim, já comprei as passagens! Imagino que você queira estar perto do seu pai e de sua família neste momento.

Virginia abraçou-o tomada de forte emoção. Voltar a Londres não estava nos seus planos ainda, mas parecia que o destino não concordava com ela. ainda que assustada com essa possibilidade ela e Blás fizeram as malas e partiram rumo a Londres. Durante a viajem, Virginia ia perdida em seus pensamentos sofre sua família e sobre Draco. Tentou dormir, mas não conseguiu. Algumas horas depois, quando o dia já havia amanhecido, o trem chegou a Londres. Blás e Virginia tomaram um carro e partiram para a pequena mansão que Blás tinha na cidade. Virginia ia olhando o caminho, as ruas e as pessoas. Sentia certo medo ao pensar em como sua família reagiria a sua volta, em como iriam tratá-la, buscava coragem dentro de si. Chegaram a casa de Blás onde ambos apenas depositaram as malas nos quartos que ocupariam e partiram para o hospital.

Virginia pediu a Blás que a deixasse ir só ao encontro da família e fosse buscar maiores informações sobre o estado de seu pai. Blás aceitou e Virginia encaminhou-se para a sala de espera do hospital onde, assim que ela chegou, avistou seu irmão Ronald conversando com um médico. A esposa dele, Hermione, estava sentada com sua mãe em um banco, e ela não pôde deixar de perceber que sua mãe estava desolada. Ela aproximou-se lentamente dos seus. Seu irmão foi o primeiro que a reconheceu.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim ver papai – a voz dela saiu trêmula, ao que sua mãe e sua cunhada ouviram e ergueram-se.

- Virgínia – Molly disse com certa emoção.

- Mamãe! – Virginia abraçou a mãe chorando copiosamente.

- Onde está seu amante? – Ronald perguntou ignorando a cena emocional que presenciava entre sua irmã e sua mãe.

- Não tenho amante nenhum Ron.

- Ótimo! Você abandonou seu marido e fugiu com um homem que a desonrou e abandonou, envergonhando mais ainda a nossa família diante da sociedade e deixando papai nesse estado. – Ele falou olhando do rosto para a barriga dela.

- Ronald! – A mãe o censurou.

- Você não pode me culpar Ron, você não sabe o que aconteceu, não sabe o que eu passei!

- Ah eu sei, sei que você tinha um marido que a amava, sei que você não deu valor a isso, sei que preferiu fugir numa noite qualquer para um lugar qualquer na companhia de um homem qualquer que não podia ser nada mais que um amante seu e que ainda a desonrou! Vá embora Virginia. Como você já foi uma vez. Vá embora, nós não precisamos de você aqui.

- Quero ver papai, quero ver como ele está!

- Se ele a vir é capaz de morrer. Ele deserdou você, não a reconhece mais como filha.

- Isso não pode ser verdade.

- Creia-me, é verdade! – Ronald disse com raiva.

Aquilo a fez perder o chão, o ar. Seu pai não a reconhecia mais, não era mais sua filha, não era mais uma Weasley, não tinha mais família. Sem saber o que fazer ou dizer ela deixou-se guiar pela emoção, abalada, o desejo enorme de sair dali urgentemente, de voltar para a casa de Blás onde a segurança a esperava. Sem muito pensar, Virginia saiu mais rapidamente do que entrara, caminhando a passos curtos e ligeiros até fora do Hospital. Com a respiração acelerada ela tentava conter as lágrimas que teimavam em cair e controla seu corpo que tremia. Estava descendo as escadas quando uma voz familiar chamou por seu nome.

- Virginia? – perguntou Harry num misto de surpresa e confusão.

As lágrimas embaçavam a visão da ruiva, mas seus ouvidos lhe asseguravam claramente que quem a chamava era seu ex-marido, Harry.

- É você mesma? – Harry caminhava na direção dela.

- Não se aproxime! – ela encarou-o desesperada, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos.

- Não vou... Machucá-la. – Harry disse tristemente, lembrando-se instantaneamente do seu último encontro com a mulher a sua frente.

Virginia pôs-se a andar novamente, mais depressa do que antes, para longe. Queria fugir de Harry agora. Tomou uma direção sem saber exatamente qual era, andava guiada pelo instinto. Queria fugir dali, queria se esconder, queria partir novamente.

- Virginia espere! – Harry gritou seguindo-a. - Não vou te fazer mal – Ele garantiu quando a alcançou, segurando-a pelo braço.

- Largue-me Harry. Por favor, me deixe em paz! – Ela tinha um olhar súplice e amedrontado.

Harry soltou-a e não a seguiu mais. Estava paralisado com o olhar dela. Aquele olhar que ela lhe dera fora um olhar de dor, de medo, de súplica, de mágoa. Um olhar que o fizera sentir-se repugnante. A Virginia que ele vira a pouco não era nem de longe a Virginia que ele havia conhecido anos atrás, com quem havia se casado. Essa Virginia não tinha a alegria de antes, não tinha o mesmo brilho no olhar de outrora, não era mais alegre, não sorria. Seu semblante transpassava dor, mágoa, medo, algo que ele sabia que havia causado.

Virginia fugia, caminhando apressada, sem rumo, guiada pela necessidade de afastar-se dali. Não percebeu que um carro havia parado perto dela e que um homem havia saltado dele. Não percebeu que esse homem a seguia, e muito menos percebeu que esse homem era Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius estava indo ao hospital fazer uma visita à família Weasley. Embora não fosse próximo da mesma, fazia parte da etiqueta social. Além do mais o clima em seu lar não estava bom, sua nora estava doente porque não engravidava e sua esposa estava distante, fria, desconfiada de que ele teria outro alguém. Não conseguia suportar aquilo, nem queria. Queria mesmo era ir encontrar sua jovem amante em um hotel barato da cidade e divertir-se um pouco. Faria isso assim que passasse pelo hospital, claro. Estava quase parando em frente quando avistara o Potter subindo as escadas e no mesmo instante uma ruiva descendo-as. Ele viu quando Potter parou-a, a viu retroceder diante dele, o viu persegui-la, e a viu fugir. Reconhecera aqueles cabelos ruivos. Era uma Weasley, a Weasley que fora casada com o Potter e que fugira com um amante, abandonando-o. Como se chamava mesmo aquela mulher? Vanessa, Verônica... Ouviu Potter chamá-la... Virginia. Sua mente trabalhou rápida e a pronúncia daquele nome o remeteu a um acontecimento em seu lar mais cedo, quando sua nora acusara o filho de ter uma amante que, coincidentemente, ou não, tinha o mesmo nome que ele ouvia agora. Embutido de curiosidade ele seguiu a jovem, queria saber de algum modo se ela realmente tinha alguma relação com seu filho, se ela era a mulher da qual sua nora falara. Parou o carro próximo a ela e desceu, caminhando em direção a jovem ruiva.

- Virginia! – Lucius chamou-a.

Como não reconhecera a voz ela parou e olhou para trás. A imagem daquele homem a atordoou. Os cabelos loiros... Olhos acinzentados... A pele branca, pálida...

- Sou Lucius Malfoy, caso não se recorde. – ele apresentou-se amigável, observando cada detalhe da expressão da ruiva, percebendo suas mudanças.

- Eu recordo do senhor – ela disse trêmula.

- Soube que seu pai está doente, o que ele tem e como ele está?

- Não pude ter maiores informações, não pude – ela hesitou - me aproximar dele, não sei como está realmente.

- Vejo que você está muito abalada, nervosa. Para onde estava indo? Posso lhe dar carona. – Lucius ofereceu.

Ele precisava ganhar tempo, conquistar a simpatia dela para depois obter as informações que queria.

- Não precisa se incomodar! – Virginia hesitou por um minuto.

- Não será nenhum incomodo, vamos?

- Vou para a praça do centro, nesse caso. Obrigada! – ela estava cansada demais para continuar andando.

Virginia aceitou, seguiu-o e entrou no carro. Não disse que ia para a casa de Blás porque não queria que soubessem onde ela estava. Preferiu dizer a Lucius que ia para a praça central, de la ela caminharia pouco até chegar à casa de seu amigo. Sentou-se no banco ao lado de Lucius e suspirou. Estava cansada de tudo o que havia acontecido, de sua breve estada em Londres. Olhou de soslaio para o homem ao seu lado. Não o conhecia, mas não precisava conhecer, ela pensou. Ele estava sendo muito gentil, dando-lhe carona, devia ser amigo de seu pai. Pôs-se a pensar no que faria assim que chegasse a casa de Blás.

O carro parou em frente a praça central, era um lugar muito arborizado, possuía vários bancos e neste dia estava incrivelmente vazia. Virginia gelou um pouco. Aquele lugar lhe trazia lembranças.

Lucius desceu do carro juntamente com Virginia. Ele segurou-a pelo braço afastando-a um pouco do carro.

- Sabe Virginia, tem algo que eu quero falar com você. – Lucius interrompeu os pensamentos da ruiva.

- O quê? – perguntou ela surpresa.

- Quero falar sobre meu filho, Draco. – ele foi direto.

- Não sei o que se passa, não entendo o podemos falar a respeito de seu filho.

- Sei que foram amantes, quero saber se ainda o são.

Virginia empalideceu. Ele sabia! Pelos céus, ele sabia do seu envolvimento com Draco. Como ele soubera? Draco havia contado? Draco havia contado para mais alguém? Quem mais saberia? A ruiva estava tão abismada que não conseguia formular uma resposta. Tremia só de pensar em como todos poderiam saber de seu envolvimento com o Malfoy, em como reagiriam. Lembrou-se que seu irmão ignorava este fato, ou teria falado abertamente.

Lucius observou friamente a reação da mulher ruiva a sua frente. Não tinha como negar, o comportamento dela afirmava tudo. Virginia e seu filho foram mesmo amantes, talvez continuassem sendo. Como saber? Ele notou que ela ficara pálida, que sua respiração era ofegante, que ela não conseguia falar.

- Estou esperando uma resposta! Não seja mal educada e me diga algo. Agora!

- Não sei do que o Senhor está falando. – ela largou o braço dele e começou a caminhar, afastando-se.

- Volte aqui! – Lucius ordenou.

Virginia sentou-se enjoada de repente. Apoiou-se em um banco, levou as mãos a boa e suspirou. Levou as mãos à barriga instintivamente. Uma atitude impensada.

Lucius prestou atenção na ruiva. Viu-a parar de repente de caminhar e apoiar-se no banco. Ela estava pálida e levemente suada. Parecia que ia desmaiar. Então ela pos as mãos em volta da barriga. Só então ele notou que ela possuía uma discreta, mas notável barriga. A amante ou ex-amante de seu filho estava grávida.

- Draco sabe que você espera um filho dele? – ele arriscou.

- O senhor está errado, esse filho não é de Draco! Não sei o que o senhor pensa a meu respeito... – Virginia falava descontroladamente.

- O que sei a seu respeito é que você já se deitou com meu filho e o que quero saber é se esse filho é dele.

- Não me deitei com seu filho, não estou esperando nenhum filho dele.

Mentiras. Ela tinha que mentir.

Embora Virginia falasse firmemente, Lucius suspeitou que ela estava mentindo, mas não tinha como ter certeza.

- Não minta para mim, eu vou descobrir, e se eu souber que está mentindo as coisas não ficarão boas para você. Apenas seja sincera e me responda. Esse bastardo que você espera é do meu filho Draco?

Virginia estava transtornada e desprevenida quando Lucius atacou-a, segurando os braços. Ela não respondeu. Estava sentindo medo. Os olhos daquele homem ardiam em chamas, chamas de ódio, chamas de poder, chamas de ameaça.

Lucius sentia um misto de alegria e fúria ao pensar que aquela mulher estava esperando um Malfoy. Fúria porque seu filho havia sido irresponsável e tinha engravidado uma amante, gerando assim um herdeiro bastardo. Alegria porque era, enfim, um Malfoy e poderiam solucionar aquele impasse rapidamente, bastando apenas assumir a criação da criança, tirando-a da ruiva degenerada e dando-o para Pansy criar. Precisava apenas que a ruiva dissesse a verdade.

Olhando-a mais de perto Lucius achou-a bonita. O rosto dela tinha traços harmoniosos e delicados, e embora estivesse molhado por lágrimas e expressando tristeza e medo, possuía uma luz própria que completava o ar angelical que ela tinha. Os braços que ele apertava com força, o colo que ele visualizava de cima, o cheiro de flor que ela exalava e o rosto meigo. Tudo nela de repente pareceu tão inebriante, tão encantador, tão atraente.

- Posso ver porque meu filho sucumbiu a você. – Lucius disse olhando-a nos olhos. Em seguida ele beijou-a, agressivo.

Virginia sentiu os lábios gelados daquele homem sobre os seus. Ficou imóvel como uma estatua fria. Diante daquilo ela não tinha reação. O que pensar, o que fazer, o que sentir? Tentou empurrá-lo para livrar-se dos braços dele, mas ele era bem mais forte que ela, segurou-a com mais força ainda. Envolveu-a com um braço pela cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto, sufocando-a com seu beijo violento.

Draco estava caminhando por uma rua, perdido em seus pensamentos, quando avistou o carro de seu pai parado em frente à praça central. Decidiu caminhar até o carro e viu seu pai descendo juntamente com uma mulher. Uma mulher ruiva. Seu coração acelerou. Embora não quisesse acreditar, ela estava ali a sua frente. Virginia estava a alguns passos dele, acompanhada de seu pai. Confuso, Draco caminhou mais um pouco e de repente viu o pai beijar a mulher que estava com ele, beijar Virginia. Não acreditou no que seus olhos viam. A mulher em que ele tanto pensara nos últimos meses, a mulher por quem ele se perguntava estar apaixonado estava aos beijos com seu pai, bem ali na sua frente. Eram amantes, com certeza. Como ele fora tolo! Como sua mãe era tola! Movido pela raiva, Draco não hesitou em caminhar mais depressa, aproximando-se do casal, enojado com o que via.

- É bom saber que velhos hábitos nunca mudam. – sua voz saiu alta e firme.

Prendeu a respiração. Aquela voz ela conhecia. Jamais poderia esquecer-la. Era a voz do homem que ela amava. Era a voz de Draco.

Lucius largou a ruiva rapidamente, readquirindo a postura altiva de sempre. Encarou o filho por cima e falou a ele desafiador e arrogante.

- Olá meu filho, chegou em boa hora. Estava cumprimentando uma velha amiga que temos em comum. Recorda-se dela? Recorda-se de Virginia!

- Não a conheço. – Draco disse friamente.

Virginia encarou-o, mas ele não a olhava.

- Como não? Pelo que eu soube vocês foram amantes, se ainda não são!

- Nunca fomos amantes. Creio que está enganado meu pai.

Draco tinha o dom da frieza.

Lucius estudava atentamente as expressões do filho.

- Tem certeza? – Lucius estava desapontado. Não teria então um neto.

- Absoluta.

Lucius encarava o filho e a ruiva.

Virginia agora olhava para outro lado da praça, pensando em como fugir dali o mais rápido possível.

- Nesse caso, creio que devamos ir para casa.

Lucius entrou no carro e Draco entrou em seguida. Ele não dera um único olhar na direção da ruiva. Lucius ainda olhou-a mais uma vez. Partiram. No caminho para casa Draco tentou esquecer o que havia acontecido. Decidiu tirar para sempre a ruiva de seus pensamentos, de hoje em diante iria pensar apenas em Pansy, em fazê-la feliz, em dar-lhe o que ela merecia. Ela era mulher para ele, não Virginia. Tanto tempo havia passado pensando em Virginia, aquela qualquer. Iria dar valor a sua esposa, assim seria.

Virginia estava completamente confusa. O que fora aquilo com os Malfoys? Já não bastava sua família e Harry atormentando-a, tinha que ter passado por mais isso? Chegou em frente a casa de Blás e viu o carro dele parado. Uma centelha de alegria acendeu-se dentro dela. Teria o apoio de seu fiel amigo, seu noivo. Casaria com ele, seria feliz com ele, amaria ele assim como ele a amava. Faria tudo que fosse possível para que ficassem juntos e fossem felizes assim. Subiu os pequenos degraus da varanda apressada, ansiosa por vê-lo e sentir aquela paz que ele só ele conseguia transmitir a ela desde que ela partira de Londres. Encontrou a porta aberta e entrou silenciosamente. Não queria que os criados a vissem porque poderiam indicar o paradeiro dela a quem procurasse, principalmente Harry, e ela não queria vê-lo nunca mais em sua vida. Estava adentrando a saleta de estar quando viu algo que a paralisou. Diante dela estavam Blás e uma jovem desconhecida aos beijos. Virginia recuou antes que eles se largassem. Mas antes que pudesse refazer o caminho por onde viera, ela ouviu o que eles disseram.

- Pansy! Isso não podia ter acontecido! Não está certo, não podemos!

- Eu amo você Blás, amo como sempre amei. – A mulher choramingou - Peço que me perdoe por ter me casado com outro homem, mas entenda que meu pai havia decidido, eu não poderia dizer não.

- Não entendo o que você está fazendo aqui. De verdade.

- Eu soube que você estava em Londres. Carlota, minha criada, você deve recordar-se dela, o viu saindo do Hospital. Eu precisava vir, precisava vê-lo.

- Já viu. Acredito que já pode partir.

- Não seja duro comigo. Não abandonei você porque eu quis, mas porque fui obrigada. Confesso que no principio me encantei com Draco, ele parecia tão... Perfeito. Mas todo esse tempo eu pensei em você, meu casamento não é nada feliz, não como eu imaginei que seria. Eu sinto que só poderei ser feliz ao seu lado.

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo!

- Agora não dependo mais de meu pai e tampouco dependo de meu marido. Estou aqui porque quero ficar com você. Eu vou sair de casa. Está decidido. Eu tenho minhas jóias, tenho algum dinheiro, tenho minhas economias. Não agüento mais aquela casa, não agüento mais ser infeliz. Se você me aceitar eu ficarei muito feliz por estar com o homem que eu amo, se não, lamentarei, seguirei em frente, partirei para outro lugar.

- Eu amava tanto você.

- Não ama mais? – ela perguntou hesitante.

- Amo, mas...

Virginia não ouviu mais nada. Caminhou em direção a rua sem rumo. Estava profundamente triste. Não sabia o que fazer. Sua vida de repente havia desmoronado completamente. Não estava mais em paz, não tinha mais um lar, não tinha mais ninguém. Estava cansada de ser infeliz, cansada de fazer as pessoas que amavam infelizes. Já havia destruído seu casamento e sua relação com sua família, não destruiria sua amizade com Blás, não o tornaria infeliz como ela. Aquela moça que estava com ele era Pansy, a jovem que ele tanto amara e que casara com Draco, agora ela estava de volta, queria estar com ele, la o amava e ele ainda a amava. Ela não iria atrapalhar o amor deles. Pensou que Draco ficaria disponível de novo, mas não importava, ele não a amava, não a queria. Ela não tinha mais nada a não ser o filho que esperava. Pensou em dar um fim a sua vida, mas não faria, por seu filho. Lutaria por ele e apenas por ele.

Draco chegou em casa e não encontrou a mulher no quarto onde ela devia estar repousando. Pensou em perguntar para os criados, mas decidiu que tivera um dia cheio, precisava era relaxar. Caminhou até o bar e serviu-se de vinho. Sentou-se no sofá e pôs-se a pensar em sua vida, na tolice de ter-se envolvido com a mulher de seu amigo. Embora tentasse, não conseguia esquecê-la. Relembrou sua relação com a ruiva desde quando a conhecera até a ultima vez em que a vira, ainda a pouco. Não sabia explicar bem o que sentia, mas sentia-se incrivelmente incomodado, confuso em relação aos seus sentimentos. Mais uma vez ele repreendeu-se por pensar nela. Tentando fugir dos pensamentos a respeito de Virginia ele decidiu espairecer. Seus pés o guiaram até um bar freqüentado pela alta sociedade. Entrou pensando em encontrar algum amigo para conversar e esquecer suas aflições. Olhou e o único conhecido que vira fora Harry Potter, o ex-marido da ruiva, sentando sozinho em uma mesa, bebendo. Ele aproximou-se.

- Potter. – Draco disse tirando o chapéu.

- Malfoy – Harry respondeu sem emoção.

- Posso? – Draco perguntou indicando o banco ao lado de Harry no balcão do bar.

- Claro. Fique a vontade! Bebe alguma coisa?

- O mesmo que você – Draco respondeu olhando para o copo de uísque de Harry.

Harry virou o que tinha em seu copo e pediu ao garçom que trouxesse mais dois.

- Pelo que vejo, o dia foi difícil pra você hoje. – Draco comentou casualmente para o homem ao seu lado. Ele havia bebido bastante.

- O seu também parece não ter sido fácil.

- Talvez. Tive alguns... Aborrecimentos. – Ele lembrou de Pansy e Virginia.

- Está melhor do que eu. Tive arrependimentos.

Draco olhou-o desconfiado. O tom de voz de Harry era dolorido e aquilo o incomodou.

- Você se lembra de minha esposa Virginia?

Draco estremeceu. O nome Virginia em uma conversa não era um bom sinal.

- Sim. Eu a vi algumas vezes.

- Eu a vi hoje. Pela ultima vez.

- Por que diz isso? – Draco estava curioso.

- Ela nunca vai me perdoar, eu não quero mais faze-la sofrer, não quero mais ver aquele olhar.

Draco apenas fitou-o calado.

- Eu a magoei muito sabe?

Não. Draco não sabia. Remexeu-se incomodado no banco. Fora ao bar para esquecer Virginia e estavam conversando justamente sobre ela.

- Nós crescemos juntos, nos apaixonamos e casamos. Tudo perfeito. Fomos felizes, muito felizes, até eu... – Harry hesitou. – Até eu me apaixonar por Cho e nos tornarmos amantes. – Harry bebeu mais um gole. – Eu estava realmente apaixonado por Cho.

- Isso foi quando Diggory morreu?

- Não.

- Vocês estavam juntos antes mesmo do Diggory morrer? – Draco perguntou surpreso.

- Sim, estávamos. O filho que ela espera é meu. – Harry admitiu.

- Hum. – Draco pensava em como era irônico que Harry fosse amante de Cho enquanto Virginia era de Cedrico.

- Eu me apaixonei perdidamente pela Cho e abandonei Virginia completamente. Deixei-a inúmeras vezes sozinha em casa, e ela percebeu que eu estava distante. Eu apenas a ignorava. Assim, continuávamos juntos.

Draco permaneceu calado.

- No dia em que voltei para casa, após o enterro de Cedrico, não encontrei Virginia. Os criados disseram que ela havia saído a noite e ainda não tinha voltado. Preocupado eu fui até o quarto para pegar algum dinheiro e sair para procurá-la. Foi então que vi as cartas de Cho sobre a cama. Virginia havia descoberto minha traição. – Ele bebeu mais uísque. – Ela entrou pela porta neste exato momento. Tinha uma aparência que eu nunca vira antes. Os cabelos estava soltos, despenteados, caindo pelas costas e pelo rosto que estava marcado por lágrimas recém derramadas, os laços do vestido desamarrados, parecia ter acabado de acordar.

Draco sentiu o coração acelerar. Seria possível que essa noite em que ela estivera fora fosse a mesma que ela passou com ele?

- Nós discutimos. Ela pediu a separação, eu disse que não daria. Embora eu quisesse Cho, não queria realmente me separar de Virginia. Era tudo tão confuso. – Mais um gole - Magoada ela expulsou-me de casa, mas o destino não queria que nos separássemos. O nosso pai caiu de cama, estava mal. Seu coração era frágil, um aborrecimento poderia matá-lo. Não poderíamos dar a ele o desgosto de nos separar e sermos os responsáveis pela sua morte. Ela estava presa a mim.

Harry havia esvaziado mais um copo e pedira outro do garçom. Quando a bebida chegou, ele continuou.

- Fingimos por um bom tempo que estava tudo bem, nossos parentes estavam em casa, não podiam saber. Diante de todos nos comportava-mos como um casal apaixonado. Aparências. Lembra de seu casamento? Fingimos muito bem não acha?

Draco lembrava sim de seu casamento. Lembrava de tê-los visto juntos como sempre, um casalzinho feliz. E também lembrou que Virginia não estava bem, que ela estava pálida e cansada. Agora sabia o motivo, ela sofria.

- Bom, algum tempo depois restamos só eu e Virginia na mansão, quando Hermione e Ron casaram-se. Não tínhamos mais porque fingir, e então Virginia veio com a conversa de separação de novo, mas eu não queria mais me separar. Cho tinha viajado pra China e eu tinha passado tanto tempo com Virginia, que não queria mais separar-me dela, eu descobrira que ainda a amava. Mas ela não acreditava em mim. Eu insisti em continuarmos juntos por vários motivos, nosso pai, a sociedade, eu não amar Cho. Foi então que ela me disse que não me amava mais. Aquilo me aparvalhou. Eu não agüentei, não sei se por ciúmes ou por amor, eu a pressionei, queria explicações sobre essa confissão, e então ela me deu, estava apaixonada por outro.

- Outro? Quem?– Draco perguntou interessado.

- Não sei. Eu perguntei por quem, mas ela nunca me disse. Ela não queria falar nada. Eu acabei ficando cego de raiva. Gritei com ela, a ofendia, e ela sempre dizendo que o amava, amava o outro. Eu estava tão enfurecido. Acusei-a de ter um amante, ela negou, disse que ela apenas o amava, ele não a amava, portanto, não eram amantes. Eu me senti tão insignificante. Eu a amava, mas ela amava outro, então eu... – Harry calou-se.

- Você? – Draco encorajou-o a continuar.

- Eu bati nela. – Harry disse rapidamente.

- Você o quê? – Draco não podia acreditar.

- Eu bati nela, dei-lhe uma bofetada, a segurei com força, a machuquei, a forcei...

- Como assim forçou? – Draco não queria dar um sentido ao que Harry falou, não esse sentido que estava imaginando.

- Forcei a ser minha. – Harry confessou. Seu tom de repugnância como se tivesse nojo de si mesmo.

- Não acredito que você fez isso! – Draco tentava conter a raiva que tomava conta dele. Queria socar Harry, matá-lo, feri-lo por ter ele ferido tanto sua ruiva, por tê-la humilhado desse jeito. Cerrou os punhos sobre o balcão do bar, controlando-se.

- Eu me dei conta do que tinha feito a ela quando sai do banho. Os lençóis tinham manchas de sangue, eu a machuquei tanto – Harry parecia desesperado com a lembrança. Meteu a cabeça entre as mãos, respirando descompassadamente. – Sai de casa porque não conseguiria encará-la. Quando voltei, ela tinha partido.

- Ela fugiu de você.

- Eu acho que sim. Hoje quando a vi, ela me olhou de maneira magoada, dolorida e medrosa. Muito diferente de quando ela me olhava na época em que éramos casados, até mesmo quando ela já sabia da Cho. Senti-me um monstro. Tudo que quero agora é que ela seja feliz com seu novo companheiro e o filho que eles esperam.

- Filho?

- Ela está grávida. Mesmo usando um vestido que disfarçava a barriga, eu vi.

- E onde ela está agora? – Draco perguntou ainda tentando controlar a raiva que sentia de Harry.

- Não sei. Já tentei descobrir, mas ninguém na cidade parece tê-la visto.

- Preciso ir. – Disse Draco de repente. Ele levantou-s, depositou algum dinheiro no balcão e partiu.

Virginia vagou pelas ruas de Londres esgueirando-se para não ser reconhecida. Já estava anoitecendo. Quando deu por si, estava diante da casa de seu irmão. A luz estava acesa. Ela viu sua Nora, Hermione, saindo indo até os jardins. Olhou bem e viu que o carro de Ronald não estava lá, ele devia estar no hospital com seu pai. Isso fez com que ela sentisse uma pontada de dor e remorso. Continuou caminhando, pensando em como ir embora, fugir mais uma vez de Londres, desta vez, para sempre. Não tinha recursos, não sabia como obter. Precisava de algo para a passagem. Seu estomago reclamou um pouco de comida, ainda não tinha comido nada desde que partira de Paris. Pos as mãos sobre o estomago e então notou seu anel, o anel de noivado que Blás lhe dera. Pensou se haveria alguma joalheria por perto onde ela pudesse vender o anel e então conseguir dinheiro para viajar. Caminhou guiada por suas lembranças ate encontrar um rua onde haviam varias lojas. Entrou na joalheria e timidamente mostrou o anel ao rapaz que estava no balcão. Ele fez sua oferta e Virginia aceitou, ele havia oferecido uma boa quantia pelo anel, daria para ela comprar uma passagem para algum lugar e ainda sobraria para a pensão e seu sustento por algum tempo. Feliz ela partiu para a estação de trem.


	7. Sonho e amor

**Sonho e Amor**

Blás aguardava com Pansy a chegada de Virginia. Ele havia contado a Pansy toda sua historia com a ruiva, como a conhecera, a historia dela com Draco e com Harry, a duvida da ruiva quanto a paternidade do filho que ela esperava, os planos de casamento e tudo mais. Pansy sentiu um pouco de inveja e de ciúmes de Virginia, mas ignorou esses sentimentos porque agora estava mais feliz por estar com Blás. Blás esperava preocupado, ele saíra do hospital sem saber do paradeiro de Virgínia, não a tinha visto com os familiares e ela não estava em casa quando ele chegou, esperava que ela estivesse bem e que chegasse logo para ele conversar com ela e explicar-lhe o que se passava, sua nova situação com Pansy, a mulher que ele descobrira que ainda amava. Acreditava que ela entenderia, aceitaria e tudo ficaria bem, ele a tinha como uma irmã e a ajudaria no que ela precisasse, e ele sabia que ela sentia o mesmo. As horas passaram e Virginia não vinha, ele decidiu sair a procura dela e Pansy foi para a casa dos Malfoy fazer as malas e anunciar sua partida.

Draco ia processando as informações que obtivera recentemente. Vira Virginia com seu pai, o que o levava a crer que fossem amantes, mas há quanto tempo? Harry havia contado-lhe uma versão da historia que ele desconhecia, de aparências, de traição, da paixão dela por outro. A confusão tomava conta dele, pensava se ela era amante de seu pai há tanto tempo. Não conseguia encontrar uma conexão. Sabia que ela havia partido meses atrás e seu pai sempre ficara em Londres. Confuso ele decidiu que não queria mais pensar. Fora ao bar procurando esquecer a ruiva e acabara pensando mais ainda nela. Caminhou até a casa dos Malfoy decidido a apenas tomar um banho e dormir.

Virginia havia decidido voltar à França, ela conhecia um pouco de Paris, mas não o suficiente para que alguém a reconhecesse, poderia se esconder novamente, só não queria ficar em Londres. Comprou passagem e embarcou, mais uma vez o medo de seu destino a acompanhava, mas ela tinha coragem para enfrentar o que quer que estivesse reservado a ela.

De longe Malfoy estranhou a movimentação em sua casa. Uma carruagem estava pronta e algumas malas estavam no bagageiro. Quando ele chegou ao salão, viu sua mãe chorando descontroladamente enquanto discutia com Pansy e seu pai, todos alterados.

- O que está havendo? – Draco perguntou.

- Pansy quer partir, quer abandonar você, quer fugir com outro homem, quer desonrar nossa família. – Narcisa repetia descontroladamente.

- Eu só quero ser feliz, vou em busca da minha felicidade, da felicidade que mereço.

- Você não vai sair desta casa – Lucius disse ameaçador.

- Eu vou – Pansy retrucou.

- Pansy vamos até a biblioteca, temos que conversar. – Draco ordenou.

Mais essa agora. Ele buscava paz em casa e acabou por encontrar uma guerra.

- Você não irá embora – Draco disse imperativo.

- Eu vou Draco, eu vou ser feliz, e você devia fazer o mesmo.

- Para onde você irá?

- Vou viver com Blás, o homem que eu amo verdadeiramente e que ama também. Se você me conceder o divorcio, melhor, assim poderei casar novamente e você também. Se não, parto da mesma forma, não continuarei mais vivendo aqui com você.

- Quem é Blás? – Draco perguntou meio atônito.

- Blás é o homem com quem eu ia me casar antes de você Draco, mas meu pai não deixou porque ele já tinha em vista meu casamento com você e pensava que seria melhor para as famílias, ambos nobres, conhecidos e toda essa historia de classe social. Agora eu o reencontrei e descobri que ainda o amo.

- Eu não acredito nisso, seu pai nunca disse nada e você vem com essa historia agora, assim sem mais nem menos, não permitirei que você parta com seu amante!

- Ele não é meu amante Draco, eu nunca traí você, eu soube que ele estava em Londres hoje pela manha e fui visitá-lo, faz meses que não sei nada dele, quando o vi senti meu coração bater mais forte, foi uma grande emoção, e eu percebi que ainda o amo e ele admitiu o mesmo.

- Vocês já eram amantes!

- Não Draco, eu juro pra você que não éramos, não somos. Ele chegou hoje de Paris com a Virginia, a sua Virginia, ele ia casar com ela e ...

- Virginia? – Draco estremeceu.

- Sim Draco, eu sei que você nunca me traiu com a Virginia, sei que o caso de vocês foi antes de nós nos casarmos, quando ela era casada com o Sr. Potter, peço que me desculpe pelo que eu disse mais cedo.

- De onde você tirou essa historia? Enlouqueceu Pansy?

- Não precisa negar Draco, Blás me contou a historia dela, de vocês, que ela amava você, que se apaixonou por você. Quando ela descobriu que o marido a traia ela não lutou mais e se entregou a você. Ela quis o divorcio, mas não pode ter pela família, ate que ela fugiu quando disse a ele a verdade e ele a maltratou. Blás me contou que ela fugiu para Paris e ele a conheceu a caminho de lá, ele a ajudou como pode, tornaram-se amigos, irmãos, ele estava disposto a casar-se com ela para dar um nome ao bebê, mas ela não quis, apesar dele insistir. Ela não tem mais ninguém no mundo a não ser Blás e o filho que ela espera, que pode ser seu ou do ex-marido. Mas se você a ama de verdade isso não tem importância.

- Eu sabia! Eu vi o estado dela quando perguntei sobre você e se o filho que ela espera é seu. – Disse Lucius entrando na biblioteca seguido por Narcisa, eles estavam ouvindo a conversa por detrás da porta.

- Vocês não são amantes? – Draco perguntou perdido.

- Não, de onde você tirou isso? – Lucius perguntou incrédulo.

- Eu vi vocês se beijando mais cedo.

- Eu a beijei porque ela é realmente muito bonita e eu não resisti, mas nunca tinha tido nenhum contato com ela antes. Eu apenas associei o que Pansy disse mais cedo sobre você ter uma amante de nome Virginia com o nome que o Potter chamou a uma moça no hospital. Eu a reconheci como a Wesley e lembrei que ela havia abandonado o marido. Perguntei sobre você, mas ela não disse nada apesar de seu estado aparentar desespero.

– Se você a ama, fique com ela Draco, você quer tanto um filho, ele pode ser seu. – Disse Pansy sorridente.

Ignorando os lamentos de Narcisa Pansy partiu. Draco seguiu-a, queria conversar com Blás, esclarecer tudo sobre Virginia.

Narcisa e Lucius permaneceram em silêncio, apenas tentando assimilar o que havia acontecido.

Draco chegou a casa de Blás com Pansy. Blás havia acabado de voltar da busca que empreendera a Virginia, sem sucesso. Não conseguiu encontrá-la, apenas uma senhora que trabalhava na estação disse ter visto uma ruiva embarcando, mas ela não sabia para onde.

Interrogado por Draco, Blás repetiu a historia que Virginia havia lhe contado. Como eles haviam se conhecido e sua vida juntos em Paris.

Draco agora sabia a verdade.

Conversou um pouco mais com Blás depois saiu, abençoando a união dele com Pansy e desejando felicidades. Ele cuidaria do divorcio, daria liberdade a Pansy e desejava ser convidado para o seu casamento.

Virginia passou a viagem toda pensando em sua vida, no que faria. Tudo se repetia. Mais uma vez ela fugia de Londres, mais uma vez ela ia para Paris, mais uma vez ela não fazia idéia do que fazer. Estava perdida e sem esperanças.

Draco chegou em casa e caminhou direto para o quarto. Trancou-se, não queria ser incomodado. Refletia sobre sua vida, sobre seu passado, seu presente e seu futuro. Precisava encontrar Virginia, devia-lhe desculpas. Desculpas pela forma como a tratara, por tê-la magoado, por ter dito coisas ruins para ela, por tê-la julgado mal, por não estar ao lado dela, por ter pensando tantas coisas ruins dela, por ter feito tanto mal a ela. Sentia-se um completo idiota pela carta que escrevera a ela contando que ela não passara de uma diversão. Nervoso ele passava as mãos nos cabelos louros e sedosos. Onde ela andaria agora? Desejava estar com ela, abraçar seu corpo quente, acariciar sua pele macia, cheirar seus cabelos, cuidar dela e do filho que esperava. Não importava se fosse de Harry, consideraria dele. Precisava fazer algo para encontrá-la e logo. Decidiu ir até a estação ver se descobria mais coisas que Blás. Pegou algum dinheiro no cofre e partiu.

- Uma moça de cabelos cor de fogo, eu a vi sim mais cedo, ela embarcou no trem quase a meia-noite – uma vendedora de balas informou a Draco.

Ele caminhou ate a bilheteria e perguntou o destino do trem que havia partido próximo da meia-noite. O jovem rapaz que vendia os bilhetes disse que o trem ia para a França. Draco perguntou quando teria trem para a França novamente, ao que o rapaz disse que só dali a dois dias. Draco então comprou o bilhete e voltou para casa.

Quando Virginia desembarcou em Paris estava extremamente enjoada. Não havia comido nada e atribuía o enjôo a isso. Sentiu-se tonta e fraca, quase não se agüentava em pé. Um homem aproximou-se dela e perguntou se ela estava bem. Antes que Virginia pudesse responder tudo ficou escuro e ela desmaiou. O estranho segurou-a nos braços.

Maurice Bendrix, um escritor inglês que estava indo para Paris para divulgar seu livro, viu uma jovem moça que havia descido do mesmo trem que ele tendo um passamento, ela estava pálida e aparentemente fraca. Aproximou-se dela para ver se estava tudo bem e ela desmaiou. Por sorte ele a segurou nos braços e levou-a até o hospital. Esperou que ela fosse atendida e que ela acordasse.

Virginia acordou em um quarto todo branco. Logo percebeu que estava em um hospital. Um homem aproximou-se dela.

- Sou Maurice, vim no mesmo trem que você de Londres. Notei que você não estava bem quando desembarcamos na estação e me aproximei para oferecer ajuda, então você desmaiou e eu a trouxe para o hospital. Você tomou soro, o medico disse que estava fraca. Mas agora está tudo bem, você e o bebe estão bem. Ah, a conta já está paga.

- Sou Virginia, muito obrigada, nem sei como agradecer! – Ela respondeu emocionada.

- Não precisa agradecer. Você já pode sair, já teve alta.

Virginia sorriu para o desconhecido e levantou-se.

- Onde você ficará hospedada? Posso levá-la.

- Obrigada! Mas eu ainda não sei para onde irei.

- Não tem conhecidos aqui?

- Não.

- E porque você veio para cá? Por acaso está fugindo? - ele tornou desconfiado.

Virginia ficou corada de constrangimento.

- Desculpe-me a intromissão. – Maurice pediu.

- Não tenho ninguém na vida e desejo recomeçar em um novo lugar.

- Paris não é um bom lugar para recomeçar, as pessoas aqui não são tão hospitaleiras e receptivas quanto os ingleses. – Ele advertiu.

- Você é.

- Sou inglês, meu pai é Francês e minha mãe inglesa, eram, porque já são falecidos.

- Lamento!

- Obrigada!

Um silêncio estabeleceu-se entre eles. Foi Maurice quem tornou a falar.

- Virginia, desculpe-me a intromissão, mas você pode ficar em minha casa se quiser. É uma casa bem grande. Tenho empregados e você será bem assistida. Pode ficar o quanto quiser, ate encontrar algo ou alguém. Alem do mais, quase não ficarei em casa, estou lançando um livro e passarei a semana ocupado.

- Eu não sei, já abusei muito de sua hospitalidade, alem do mais acabamos de nos conhecer...E as pessoas vão falar.

- Paris é uma cidade livre. Está com medo de mim?

- Não... Mas...

- Vamos! Você ficara mais tempo só em casa do que comigo, será como se a casa fosse sua.

Virginia ponderou alguns minutos. Não tinha ninguém a quem recorrer, e sentia fome e frio. Tinha que pensar em seu bebê e já tinha aceitado ajuda de um estranho antes, Blás, e nada de mal lhe acontecera. Iria com o escritor.

- Muito obrigada, eu aceito.

Draco chegou a Paris e procurou informações sobre Virginia. Um mendigo disse-lhe que dias atrás vira uma moça ruiva desmaiar e um homem dizer que a levaria ao hospital. Draco deu uma boa quantia ao mendigo e dirigiu-se aos hospitais da cidade procurando a ruiva.

Conseguiu localizar o hospital onde a ruiva havia estado e também o nome de quem havia pagado a conta. Procurou o endereço de uma homem chamado Maurice Bendrix e localizou-o. Movido pela vontade de encontrar a ruiva e com certo ciúme desse homem que a ajudara, Draco foi ate o endereço indicado.

Uma jovem atendeu Draco que perguntou sobre Maurice.

- O Sr Maurice não está, foi para o teatro.

- E a Sra Virginia? Uma jovem ruiva grávida está?

A empregada olhou-o desconfiada.

- Virginia me conhece, avise-a que Draco Malfoy está aqui.

A empregada reconheceu o sobrenome Malfoy e imediatamente pediu que ele entrasse e aguardasse.

Virginia estava se vestindo quando ouviu batidas na porta e a empregada de Maurice entrar anunciando que Draco Malfoy a procurava. Ela não acreditou. Era impossível que ele estivesse ali a procura dela. Draco a odiava e desprezava. Movida pela curiosidade ela desceu as escadas rumo à sala.

Draco viu Virgínia descer as escadas e olhou-a emocionado. Virginia sentiu que o coração ia sair pela boca. Draco andou em direção a ela abraçado-a carinhosamente. Virginia não segurou as lagrimas, e chorou emocionada, sem compreender a atitude de Draco.

- Não chore mais meu amor. Eu prometo que ao meu lado você não chorará nunca mais. Perdoe-me por tudo que eu lhe fiz.

- Draco... – Virginia não conseguiu responder, nem sequer entendia o que acontecia ali.

Draco puxou-a e fê-la sentar em uma cadeira na sala, sentando-se diante dela em seguida. Quando Virginia se encontrou mais calma, Draco contou-lhe tudo o que aconteceu com ele desde que conhecera Virginia. Contou como se apaixonou, como supôs que ela tivesse amantes, como descobriu a verdade, da conversa com Blás e com Harry, sempre pedindo perdão a ela por todo o mal que a causou. Ela não acreidtou que Draco estivesse ali diante dela, afirmando que realmente gostava dela, que tudo tinha sido um grande engano. Contou a Draco em detalhes como fora sua vida ate ali, afirmando que o perdoava, que não tinha como culpá-lo, que ambos foram vitimas do destino. Contou-lhe sobre a possibilidade de o bebe que ela esperava não ser dele.

- Eu a amo Virginia. Amo como jamais imaginei amar. O que é seu é meu também. Esse bebê é nosso filho.

- Oh eu também o amo Draco, todos esses dias, desde que lhe conheci, jamais deixei de pensar em você, jamais o odiei.

- Quero que venha comigo para Londres. Quero que case comigo assim que meu divorcio sair com a Pansy.

- Só poderei casar-me quando o bebê nascer, mas tudo o que mais quero é ser sua esposa.

Voltaram para Londres imediatamente agradecendo a Maurice pela hospitalidade.

Virginia ia apreensiva sobre seu retorno a Londres ao que Draco tentava acalmá-la, afirmando que estariam juntos acontecesse o que acontecesse e que ela poderia contar com ele para tudo.

Lucius e Narcisa não se agradaram ao receber Virginia em casa, mas não poderiam falar nada ou Draco iria embora com a mulher e eles não queriam isso. Admitiram-na na casa, sem grandes regalias. Dispensavam a ela somente as atenções que a etiqueta social pedia, e tentavam ocultar da sociedade o máximo que podiam sobre a jovem ruiva e seu romance com o jovem Malfoy.

Virginia estabeleceu-se no quarto de hospedes com Draco, ela não queria ficar no mesmo quarto que Draco havia estado com Pansy. A principio incomodou-se por dividir o mesmo lar com os pais de Draco, mas Draco afirmou que seria provisório, ele estava providenciando um lar para eles.

Os meses passaram rápido. A casa de Draco e Virginia ficou pronta. Bem no centro de Londres, era uma linda Casa, mais parecida com uma mansão, com jardins e arvores, toda branca.

A sociedade toda soube do retorno de Virginia e de sua união imprópria com Draco. Vários boatos surgiram, muitos condenaram a união deles, mas Malfoy tinha muito dinheiro e por fim a historia de que eles se amavam e enfrentaram tudo para ficar juntos em nome do verdadeiro amor prevaleceu.

Harry tentou falar com Virginia, mas ela se recusou a recebê-lo, pedindo que ele a esquecesse e jamais voltasse a procurá-la. Fora ele, ninguém mais a procurou. Sua família, que ela sentia falta, não a procurou, mas ela não se incomodou com isso, sentia-se bem e feliz sem os julgamentos deles, sem o desprezo de seus entes queridos. Enfim, ela estava com o homem que amava ao seu lado. A única coisa que a preocupava era o seu bebe, como ele seria ao nascer, e ela estava para descobrir isso.

Draco também estava feliz, finalmente sentia-se bem com uma mulher, a mulher que ele amava, admitiu a si mesmo. Seus pais tinham aceitado Virginia, mesmo não falando com ela mais do que o necessário para manter a etiqueta, e a sociedade também, tudo estava bem. Estavam em sua casa, ambos apaixonados, bem e felizes.

A barriga de Virginia cresceu bastante. Numa tarde ela estava penteados os ruivos cabelos para descer e atender a visita dos pais de Draco, quando sentiu uma pequena pontada na barriga e água escorrer por suas pernas. Apavorada ela chamou por Draco, mas este não veio, Narcisa foi quem entrou no quarto para ver o que ela queria, irritada pelos gritos desesperados da ruiva, quando viu o vestido molhado de Virginia e ela com as mãos na barriga.

Narcisa saiu correndo, gritando pela casa que era hora de o bebe nascer. Ela informou-os que Virginia estava em trabalho de parto e que logo o bebe nasceria. Draco ficou aflito. Chamaram o médico e algumas enfermeiras e logo Virginia estava dando a luz. Todos decidiram subir e ficar em frente a porta do quarto de Virginia.

Os minutos passavam feito horas e o suspense só aumentava. Todos imaginavam como seria o filho da ruiva ao nascer. Draco rezava para que se parecesse com ela, seria mais fácil suportar do que um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos verdes como o Potter. Narcisa e Lucius pediam o mesmo, aflitos pelos comentários desagradáveis que ouviriam da sociedade. Por fim o choro de um bebe ecoou pela casa e todos voltaram sua atenção a porta, aguardando que ela se abrisse para que eles pudessem entrar, mas ela não abriu. Draco, Narcisa e Lucius ficaram ainda mais aflitos quando ouviram o bebe chorando de novo e então a porta se abriu e uma enfermeira anunciou.

- São gêmeos. Um casal sadio e perfeito.

Draco sentiu o mundo girar, gêmeos? Dois? Não bastasse uma pequena copia de Harry, seriam duas. Que fossem gêmeos senhor!

Narcisa e Lucius estavam nervosos, já não bastava um neto falso, seriam dois.

- Vocês podem entrar – A enfermeira anunciou um pouco irritada com a demora.

Draco, Narcisa e Lucius entraram tensos. A espera para ver o bebe, bebes agora, era tamanha, seriam ou não filhos de Draco?

A resposta veio quando Draco olhou para duas pequenas mantas nos braços de Virginia.

- São seus Draco – Virginia disse chorando emocionada.

Draco viu os bebês, exatas cópias dele, loiros, olhos cinzas, brancos como leite e os traços afilados como os que ele tinha.

Narcisa olhou para os bebes e sentiu um misto de felicidade invadi-la. Avançou para Virginia olhando emocionada para os bebes. Enfim ela era avó. Precisava perguntar do filho detalhes da união dele com aquela moça e da historia deles. Mas não tinha como negar que eram filhos de Draco, eram exatamente como ele quando bebes, ela lembrava disso.

- São exatamente como meu pequeno Draco era quando nasceu. – Narcisa afirmou.

Aquilo soou como uma aprovação e uma afirmação.

Seis meses depois Narcisa estava cuidando de Aimeé, sua neta, alimentando-a enquanto Lucius fazia o mesmo com Alexander, seu neto. Os bebes estavam um pouco maiores e davam trabalho em dobro. Narcisa e Lucius andavam felizes e ocupados com as crianças. Faziam questão de estar sempre por perto dos netos. Agradeceram efusivamente a Virginia por deixá-los aos cuidados deles naquele dia tão especial.

Draco estava no escritório pensando em sua felicidade, no amor que sentia pela ruiva e pelos filhos, em como tudo poderia ter acontecido antes, não fosse ele ter agido daquela forma rude com ela. Não via a hora de casar de uma vez com Virginia e assumi-la de uma vez como esposa, juntamente com os filhos, era uma forma de reparar os danos que causara a eles e admitir que a felicidade existia e ele poderia desfrutá-la.

Virginia estava se arrumando no quarto, as criadas a ajudavam, era o dia de seu casamento com Draco, e ela estava extremamente feliz. Olhando pela janela de seu quarto ela via os jardins arrumados para a cerimônia. O presente era tudo o que ela tinha agora, seu passado já não existia mais, eram apenas lembranças de uma vida distante e infeliz. Sim, ela vira que jamais fora feliz antes, nem mesmo quando fora casada com Harry, a quem ela acreditava amar. Nem mesmo a ausência de sua família a deixava triste. Agora ela tinha sua própria família, e era o que realmente importava, o que ela realmente amava.

Era isso, a vida dela agora era com a família Malfoy, sua família, a família de seu marido e de seus filhos. Era só o que importava a ela.

Ela havia sentido o desprezo de sua família de sangue e da sociedade. Ela se machucou no passado, sofreu decepções, traições e enganos, mas agora ela via que tudo aquilo tinha sido necessário. Não fosse por toda essa fase de dor ela não estaria aqui agora, feliz com sua vida, com aquele casamento, com seu marido amado e seus filhos queridos, e com seus novos pais, os Malfoy.

Afinal, o destino dela era ser feliz. Esse era o preço que ela tinha que pagar por sua fascinação.


	8. Agradeçimentos

Nota de agradecimento.

Agradeço de coração a todos que contribuíram, direta ou indiretamente, na construção dessa fanfic, lembrando que os personagens não me pertecem.

Fascinação é a segunda fanfic que escrevo com minhas próprias idéias, não é baseada em nada que eu tenha lido antes, por isso custou-me tempo concluí-la, afinal a inspiracao não vem sempre que desejamos. É preciso esperar o momento certo.

Meu muito obrigada aos que leram e aos que lerão, aos que deixaram reviews, aos que adicionaram nos favoritos ou alertas, aos que torçeram por sua continuidade, enfim, a todos que acompanharam a fic. E um obrigado especial a SamaraKiss, Helena Malfoy, Thaty, Ginny Danae Malfoy, Melody, Madame Mistery, Nanda, Athena Mcfoster e Marcia B. S. por todo o apoio e prestígio que deram a esta fanfic.

Obrigada!

Até a próxima!

S


End file.
